Olhos azuis
by M-Lynnette
Summary: Elizabeth está no sexto ano de Hogwarts, é a melhor amiga de Lily Evans, e tudo estaria bem, se não houvesse uma guerra se formando fora dos muros da escola. E se ela não estivesse se aproximando de quem não deveria se aproximar. Afinal, Sirius é um Black
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Os Convites

A pequena mão feminina estava endereçando um convite de aniversário quando o grito de Lily Evans fez com que suspendesse a pena.

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso, Liza!

Elizabeth King ergueu sua cabeça da pilha de convites e olhou para os olhos verdes em pânico da sua amiga. Lily estava histérica porque o nome escrito era o de James Potter.

- Por que você está convidando ele para sua festa? Quer dizer, você nem gosta dele...

- Agora, me ouça, Lily, querida... É, eu não gosto muito do James, mas eu também não tenho nada contra ele. Para mim, ele é só mais um cara. Além disso, eu tenho algumas motivações para convidar o garoto... – ela disse pacientemente - Primeiro, ele está no time de Quadribol e eu também. Segundo, nossas famílias são amigas. Terceiro, ele é muito próximo do Remus e do Peter, então seria rude se eu não...

-Ok, - disse Lily, interrompendo – Eu entendo. E eu sinto por te incomodar. É que... Ele sempre está me perseguindo em Hogwarts, então eu pensei.... Eu pensei que teria alguma paz nessa festa.

Elizabeth deu um dos seus compreensivos sorrisos para sua melhor amiga; ela sabia como era dura para Lily agüentar a presença de Potter. Mas alguns sacrifícios eram necessários em eventos sociais. Liza mesma teria de convidar o orgulhoso, arrogante e eu-sou-tão-sexy Sirius Black para seu aniversário, apenas por educação. Ela estava rezando para que ele caísse doente, mas ela não tinha aquela sorte. Black e Elizabeth nunca tinham se dado bem e não seria diferente agora.

Era um dia ensolarado de agosto e as garotas estavam no grande quarto de Liza, no castelo dos King, trabalhando duro para a festa. Liza gostava de fazer as coisas por conta própria, os convites, a decoração. Então ela estava tão absorvida por isso que a única pessoa que podia lidar com ela era Lily. Na realidade, sua amiga trouxa estava grata por ficar alguns dias longe de Petúnia e seus comentários venenosos. Ela podia só aproveitar o resto das férias antes do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

-Você vai ter paz e diversão, Lily, eu estou garantindo. Vou avisar o Potter e se ele não se comportar, vou transformar ele num inseto.

Lily riu do rosto severo de Liza. Ás vezes ela podia ter um mau-gênio, mas quem não a conhecesse bem nunca poderia imaginar. Liza tinha olhos azuis como água-marinha, traços suaves e delicados, como um anjo, e longos cabelos negros que terminavam em caracóis pela cintura. Mas não era só isso. Era de estatura média, sim, mas tinha um corpo curvilíneo que faziam as garotas invejosas e os garotos virarem suas cabeças quando ela passava por eles.

Lily era uma das poucas garotas que não sentia inveja dela, talvez porque fosse tão bonita também, de uma maneira diferente. Nenhuma das garotas poderia imaginar a vida sem aquela amizade que tinham.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, longe do castelo dos Kings, um garoto bonito, de cabelos escuros, estava em seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld, número 12. As paredes eram decoradas com figuras de garotas trouxas de biquínis. Sua mão tinnha tentado arrancá-las tantas vezes, mas ela não havia obtido sucesso algum. Sirius Black colocara um Feitiço de Adesivo Permanente neles. E sim, ele estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por isso.

Orgulhoso, e ansioso pelo fim das férias de verão. Era o pior período do ano pra ele, realmente odiava esse tempo. Havia algumas coisas que Sirius odiava, incluindo sua casa, a casa onde ele crescera. Mas havia alguma consolação: seus amigos nunca esqueciam dele. Naquele momento, Sirius estava lendo uma carta de James.

_Oi, Sirius,_

_Como você está? Espero que seus pais não estejam sendo horríveis com você... Por que você não vem passar alguns dias na minha casa? Eu sei que seu pai discordaria, mas você sempre pode mentir e dizer que está visitando algum puro sangue que odeia trouxas. _

_Você vai a festa da Elizbeth?Eu sei que você acha ela chata, mas a Lily estará lá, e eu quero vê-la. E definitivamente você precisa sair um pouco,ficar um tempo longe dessa casa, companheiro. Por favor, Sirius, haverá garotas bonitas lá, e eu preciso que você vá comigo._

_Você vai__?_

_James_

Sirius sorriu com descrença porque ele, Sirius, iria a festa de aniversário da King! Elizabeth era chata e sua festa um saco... E o que ele ia falar para seus pais?_Vocês lembram aquela antiga e nobre família, os King? Sim, os King, que são tão antigos quanto os Blacks, puro sangues, que se tornaram traidores do sangue? Sim, a família que ama os trouxas. Estou indo a festa de aniversário de uma garota King. O pai dela é um Auror e odeia Arte das Trevas. Então, eles odeiam Blacks, mas ela está me convidando porque eu sou um grifinoriano e ela é educada. Ela pensa que eu sou mal e diabólico porque sou um Black... Ok, estou indo. Vejo vocês antes do amanhecer..._

**Deus, James perdeu a cabeça? Bem, eu perdi.**

Pegando uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, Sirius escreveu

_James,_

_Ok, eu irei, mas..._

- Senhor?- uma voz chamou do lado de fora e ele parou de escrever.

- Entre, Monstro

Um elfo - doméstico adentrou o quarto e fez uma reverencia.

- Minha senhora me mandou chamá-lo para o jantar, senhor

-Estou indo – e ele colocou a carta inacabada em cima da cama antes de descer as escadas.

Regulus chegou alguns minutos depois do seu irmão mais velho à sala de jantar, com um grande sorriso. Sirius teve má impressões, nada de bom poderia vir daquilo. Regulus sentou-se e logo informou:

- Tenho algumas notícias, mamãe, papai. Mas, sinto muito, vocês não vão apreciar...

A mãe dos garotos olhou imediatamente para o filho mais velho.

- Ei, não olhe parra mim! Eu não fiz nada... – defendeu-se Sirius

- Mas você ia – disse o irmão, com triunfo – Eu li a carta.

Oh, Deus do céu, ele esquecera a carta em cima da cama. Ótimo!

`- Vocês lembram a família King? – perguntou Regulus

- Por que você não cala a boca, seu... – vociferou Sirius.

- Quieto, Sirius, eu quero ouvir. E sim, Regulus, eu lembro, os traidores de sangue... O que aconteceu?

- Nada ainda, mas iria... Eu não sei se vocês lembram uma garota King do mesmo ano que Sirius em Hogwarts.

- Lembro- disse o pau – a de cabelos escuros.

-Sim – disse a senhora Black – aquela horrível, insignificante criança... O que aconteceu?

Sirius podia sentir a raiva crescer dentro dele. Ele ia matar seu irmão stúpido.

-Bem, eu descobri uma carta do Potter no quarto do Sirius... Parece que a garota, a traidora do sangue, convidou meu irmão para sua festa de aniversário. E o Sirius estava planejando ir!

- Não posso acrediatr! Meu próprio filho! Celebrando com traidores do sangue, escória, ralé! Sirius, você não vai, entende? E se algum dia você se casar com uma sangue-ruim ou traidora do sangue como essa King, não será mais meu filho. Agora, vá para seu quarto e não saia de lá até voltar a Hogwarts.

Sirius se levantou, parecendo furioso agora e dizendo [Ótimo!. Ele foi para seu quarto e começou a enfiar suas coisas dentro do malão. Ele não ficaria mais naquele maldito lugar nem que o inferno congelasse. Ele fugiria essa noite. Talvez pudesse ficar na casa dos Potter durante aqueles dias.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A festa de aniversário

- Sirius, querido, falta muito para o James ficar pronto? - perguntou gentilmente a Sra. Potter.

- Ele parece pronto para mim – respondeu Sirius descendo as escadas em suas vestes formais verde-musgo – Mas ele não sai da frente do espelho, passando a mão no cabelo e ajeitando cada detalhe da roupa.

- Realmente eu não queria chegar atrasada...- a Sra Potter suspirou resignada, mas logo em seguida se pôs a falar de modo animado - Estou tão ansiosa para ver Elizabeth! A mãe dela é minha amiga desde Hogwarts, você sabia? Muito amiga, como você e o James.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa. Claro que ele já ouvira falar disso, mas não tinha idéia de que as famílias fossem assim tão próximas.

- Quando casamos continuávamos a nos reunir, então quando tivemos nossos filhos no mesmo ano foi maravilhoso. Elizabeth vinha sempre brincar com o James. Eles não se desgrudavam, mas agora não é mais assim – comentou, a testa ligeiramente enrugada, porém, rapidamente seu rosto suavizou – Mas suponho que seja assim mesmo, não é, depois que se cresce... E como ela cresceu! Sempre foi bonita, é óbvio, mas agora está ainda mais. Gosto tanto dela, tão bonita, inteligente... Eu quis ser sua madrinha, mas a irmã do pai dela pressionou, então eu não fui, mas...

Sirius desistiu de acompanhar o raciocínio da mãe de James. Ele seria sempre grato a ela e ao Sr. Potter por tudo que tinham feito por ele, mas acompanhar todos aqueles elogios a uma garota em que ele não via nada demais estava acima de sua capacidade. Elizabeth King não o interessava. Só voltou a si cinco minutos depois, e parecia que a Sra Potter, que gostava tanto de falar, estava ainda no mesmo assunto.

- E Sara me informou que ela obteve 9 N.O.M.´s – comentou, como se aquilo fosse a cereja do bolo – Gostaria tanto que houvesse interesse entre eles e que se cassassem!

Sirius foi acometido de uma súbita tosse para disfarçar a gargalhada prestes a explodir no seu peito. _Eles_ deveria significar Elizabeth e James, mas, obcecado do jeito que James estava com Evans, ele nunca pensaria em outra garota, ainda mais sua amiga de infância e a melhor amiga _dela._

- Oh, Sirius, você está bem? – a Sra Potter perguntou, visivelmente preocupada. O garoto foi salvo de responder pela chegada do Sr. Potter, que vinha com um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos, também em seus trajes formais.

- Veja, Sirius. Seu tio me escreveu agradecendo por você estar aqui, mais uma vez. É um homem muito bom, esse Alfardo. Mas eu repetirei o que disse a ele essa manhã: é um prazer que você esteja aqui, e é óbvio que não permitiremos que você vá embora.

Sirius sorriu agradecido ao pai de James. Ele tinha se horrorizado com sua história, assim como a Sra. Potter. Naquela manhã, houvera uma visita do tio Alfardo, que ficara igualmente chocado. Ele dera todo apoio ao sobrinho, e insistira em deixar toda sua fortuna a ele. Também afirmou que lhe daria uma boa quantia mensal até que ele fizesse dezessete anos e pudesse se manter. Sirius protestara afirmando que ele lhe emprestaria e devolveria assim que começasse a trabalhar, ao que o tio respondera, rindo, que descontaria da sua herança.

- James, desça já ou iremos sem você! – gritou a Sra. Potter para o andar superior. O filho apareceu sem mais demora em vestes azul-escuras e ainda passando a mão pelos cabelos a fim de deixá-los mais bagunçados. E dava palmadinhas nas roupas para tirar alguma poeira, invisível para todos. Sua mãe não parecia nada feliz.

- Se eu tivesse tido uma filha, ela com certeza não demoraria tanto! – resmungou ela – Espero que não sejamos os únicos a chegar a essa hora! Vocês farão Aparatação Acompanhada. Venha, cá, James – disse, oferecendo o braço. James suspirou audivelmente enquanto enlaçava o braço da mãe. Ela humilhante ir a algum lugar daquela maneira. Não podia esperar para fazer dezessete. Sirius ainda ria ao pegar no braço do Sr. Potter e só parou quando tudo pareceu desmanchar e desintegrar enquanto aparatavam.

De repente estavam parados por entre as velhas árvores de um bosque.

- Vamos, o castelo é logo ali. – comentou o pai de James, apontando à frente. Quando Sirius saiu de entre as árvores, pode avistar o castelo medieval que se erguia adiante. Ele pareceria de brinquedo comparado ao tamanho de Hogwarts, mas ainda assim, era um belo castelo e dava testemunho de sua antiguidade. No entanto, pensou, aquela família era rica, tão ou mais rica que a sua, certamente orgulhosa de sua nobreza, sua residência, sua prataria.... Não conseguiu evitar um inconfundível tom de desdém ao falar:

- Então é mesmo um castelo. Devem ser tão ricos que não se pode imaginar...

- Bem, companheiro – disse James de forma sensata – não é como se sua família fosse pobre – e sob o olhar de Sirius ele engasgou – quer dizer, não é como se _eles _fossem pobres. São muito ricos também.

- Ok, Pontas, eles são. Mas, por favor, não se refira a _eles_ como minha família, porque uma família não faz o que eles fizeram. – Sirius tentou afastar a lembrança de como o seu próprio pai tentara atingi-lo com um feitiço quando viu que o filho pulara a janela. E em parte conseguira. Foi com o braço sangrando abundantemente que ele acenara para o Noitibus Andante a fim de vir para a casa dos Potter.

- Desculpe, Almofadinhas.

Sirius deu um sorriso quase feliz ao amigo. Aquilo era passado, agora ele estava livre da casa e se pudesse, nunca, nunca mais tornaria a ver seus pais, ainda que tivesse de cruzar com Regulus em Hogwarts. Hoje era sábado e eles partiram naquela segunda-feira. Entretanto, esse era o momento de aproveitar a festa.

Conforme andavam, viam que outras pessoas aparatavam nos jardins ou chegavam por Chaves de Portal. Sirius notou que o bosque era extenso e se encontrava ao sul do castelo. Tudo ali era distante de qualquer habitação trouxa. Havia velas flutuantes iluminando o lugar e luzes ao redor das árvores próximas ao castelo. Antes mesmo de entrar, encontraram Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Após se cumprimentarem, a primeira coisa que Remus falou foi:

- Sirius, cara, você está bem? – os amigos souberam do que acontecera por carta, de uma maneira superficial.

- Estou ótimo - ele comentou, forçando um sorriso.

- Mas... – começou Peter.

- Bem, se vocês não se importam, não quero falar sobre isso agora. Depois falamos. – falou baixinho Sirius.

- Está tudo bem, Almofadinhas – observou Remus – só fale se e quando quiser.

- Obrigado, Aluado.

Os pais de James se aproximavam.

- Olá, garotos – cumprimentaram. - Bem, por que não vamos indo lá para dentro? – perguntou a Sra. Potter, parecendo ansiosa.

- Vocês viram Lily? – perguntou James, nervoso.

- Não, cara, acabamos de chegar por uma chave de Portal, mas ela deve estar lá dentro. Ouvi dizer que ela passou parte das férias com Elizabeth.

Encontraram os irmãos Prewett dentro do saguão. Gideão estava no sexto ano da Corvinal e Fábio no sétimo da Grifinória. Após se cumprimentaram, Fábio comentou:

- Então, James, aposto como você vai ser promovido a capitão esse ano.

-Nah – disse ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo fingindo displicência – Pode muito bem ser o Sirius, ou Elizabeth.

- Tá bom, - disse Sirius, ironizando – como se alguém do time voasse melhor que você.

- Bom, com certeza haverá testes esse ano, pretendo me inscrever para batedor. - informou Fábio.

-Legal – disse Sirius. Naquele momento um homem moreno e corpulento aproximou-se, dos pais de James, acompanhado por uma mulher pequena e loira. .Sirius pensou vagamente que já os tinha encontrado antes

- Minha querida!- disse a mulher, abrindo os braços para a Sra Potter – Que bom que você veio. – Ah, sim, Sirius pensou, esses são os King. Já os vira antes na plataforma de embarque de King´s Cross.

- Lúcia! Hugo!

- Então, o James, onde está? – perguntou o Sr. King.

-Ah, está ali – disse a Sra. Potter apontando. O grupo se encaminhou na direção dos Marotos e dos Prewett.

- James, como você cresceu nesse verão! Vocês também, Gideão, Fábio – comentou Lúcia – E vocês devem ser os amigos de Elizabeth...

- Onde está ela? – interrompeu-a a Sra. Potter.

- Já deve estar descendo – informou Hugo – Não sei por que se arrumam tanto – a Sra Potter abriu a boca e James sentiu seu estômago se contrair. Será que a mãe reclamaria dele ali, na frente de todo mundo? Mas ela foi impedida de falar por Hugo – Ah, aqui está ela – comentou, apontando uma escada que ficava ao lado direito.

Sirius se virou e viu que Elizabeth vinha na direção deles. Mesmo achando-a irritante, não pode deixar de admirá-la naquela hora. Um vestido negro com alguns pequenos bordados cintilantes, da mesma cor, combinava com seu cabelo e destacava a brancura aveludada da sua pele. As pedras de sua pulseira e brincos azuis tinham a mesma cor dos seus olhos. Siriu nunca tinha reparado direito neles... Como eram grandes, tinham um tom raro de azul... Mas eles subitamente lhe pareceram frios, frios como ela e Sirius se lembrou porque Elizabeth o irritava. Nada nunca a atingia, ela se esmerava em ser perfeita, sempre ostentando aquele ar glacial, como se tivesse muito acima dos mortais.

Então ele abriu seu sorriso para ela, um sorriso que não podia evitar, porque de repente lhe ocorreu uma idéia muito divertida. Será que ela era mesmo assim? Talvez se ele a beijasse, o humor dela melhorasse e assim ele faria um favor à humanidade. Como seria divertido tentar conquistar alguém impenetrável!

Enquanto Elizabeth se encaminhava em direção aos seus pais e colegas da Grifinória, ela sabia que tudo saíra como planejado porque tinha se esmerado em toda festa. Os King eram muito bem relacionados e ali estavam reunidas algumas famílias bruxas mais importantes, do lado bom, é claro. Ali não havia ninguém da Sonserina, a não ser o professor Slughorn. Ele fora convidado porque seu pai pertencera ao Clube Slughorn, e ela mesma também. Além disso, era uma das poucas pessoas da Sonserina que não praticavam e idolatravam Arte das Trevas e que nada tinham contra trouxas.

Ela sabia também quão bonita estava. Podia dizer isso pelos olhares dos meninos. Havia a mesma admiração nos olhos de Peter, Remus e Gideão. Já James sorria para ela como para um menino e isso não a surpreendeu: desde crianças eram amigos, como poderia vê-la senão assim? Já Fábio olhava para ela com um ar abobado, estranho, que fez com que sentisse um frio no estômago. Ele era legal, monitor-chefe, loiro e alto... Então os olhos de Elizabeth encontraram os olhos cinzentos de Black e toda a sensação agradável passou. Ele tinha aquela expressão no rosto, o sorriso meio superior, o ar absurdo de quem se acha irresistível e a encarava como se a avaliasse. De jeito nenhum ele a faria desviar o olhar ou enrubescer... E também havia pessoas mais importantes.

Viu os pais de James e sentiu, contra a vontade, seus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso e ela se jogou nos braços da Sra. Potter, que se começou a falar:

- Parabéns, anjinho, você está tão bonita! - Anjinho? Sirius pensou sarcasticamente... Mas a olhando assim, com os longos cílios fechados, os traços delicados, a boca rosada curvada em um doce sorriso, ela parecia mesmo um anjo. Todos lhe deram Parabéns, foi abraçada por alguns, mas Sirius a cumprimentou de onde estava.

- Bem – Elizabeth virou-se para os pais – Vocês já conhecem Gideão e Fábio. Esses- comentou ela, indicando cada um – são Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrew e Sirius Black – Sirius achou que o tom dela fora menos caloroso ao pronunciar seu nome e que Hugo King crispara levemente os lábios.

- Então, Liza, onde está Lily?

- Conversando com Dorcas no Salão – e quando ele fez menção de sair, ela segurou em seu braço e disse com firmeza – Agora, eu preciso falar com você em particular.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas para Elizabeth, enquanto ela o arrastava para longe.

- Agora – disse, parando e cruzando os braços – Somos amigos, quero dizer, muito amigos?

- Claro que sim, você é minha melhor amiga. Quer dizer, sei que já não passamos tanto tempo juntos....

- Eu sei –interrompeu Liza – Sou sua melhor amiga, mas você tem melhores amigos que ocupam seu tempo porque vocês tem os mesmos interesses em aprontar por aí. Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas agora quero te fazer um pedido e te dar um aviso.

-Manda – James disse com um sorriso.

- Bem, sei que você adora a Lily, mas você pode ser muito insistente e isso a incomoda. Será que não vê? Parece que você está perseguindo ela! Lily nunca vai aceitar sair com você assim! Então... Vou te pedir para não ficar atrás dela aqui, nem tentar para sair com ela hoje, por mais difícil que isso possa ser... Esse verão não está sendo legar para Lily. E isso é um aviso: apesar de você ser meu melhor amigo, se estragar a festa dela, eu vou te azarar!

James estava com uma cara um tanto confusa. Bem, já que ele não se irritara, ela podia cumprimentar os outros convidados que chegaram e estavam procurando por ela. Dando algumas pancadinhas no ombro de James, Elizabeth saiu.

Parecia que a maioria das pessoas havia chegado, e elas se lançavam em sua frente para falar com Elizabeth enquanto se encaminhava para o Salão. Havia muitas mesas redondas dispostas ao longo das paredes enquanto uma grande pista de dança com luzes piscantes ocupava o centro. Ela estava quase vazia naquele momento, apesar da banda de rock tocar uma música animada em um palco que fora armado.

Deviam estar envergonhados, então Liza passou por seu irmão Alberto, que estava no último ano na Grifinória, e o puxou para a pista. Eles dançavam no ritmo, de maneira agitada. Depois de alguns minutos ela rodopiou até Lily e Dorcas e as trouxe também. Logo a pista se encheu e num dos giros, sem saber como, ela estava dançando com Fábio Prewett.

Alberto, que a essa altura estava em uma mesa com os Marotos, observando-os, comentou enquanto tomava uma cerveja amanteigada:

- Bem, - disse, franzindo a testa – só espero que esse cara não tente ter nada com Elizabeth!

- Pensei que Fábio fosse seu amigo – comentou Remus

- E é, meu melhor amigo. Quer maior traição do que essa?

Todos riram. Sirius se levantou, dizendo: – Vou dançar. – então puxou Caroline McMilliam da Lufa-Lufa para a pista. Eles andavam de sorrisinhos e conversas desde os últimos dias de escola antes das férias, e Sirius achava que ela era bonita, com seu cabelo curto e olhos castanhos. Dançavam bem juntos, mas a tão esperada música lenta não vinha.

- Estou cansada – gritou ela para ser ouvida em meio ao som alto, as faces vermelhas.

- Quer tomar um ar lá fora? – perguntou ele. Então eles saíram em direção ao jardim dos fundos, que também estava decorado. Aquela gente sabia como dar uma festa. Não se parecia em nada com aqueles malditos jantares que seus pais davam, com direito às baixelas de Brasão Black e convidados sonserinos puro-sangue.

- E então - perguntou ela – como foram as férias de verão?

- Bem – mentiu Sirius. Seu braço sangrara tanto pelo feitiço que seu pai lançara que ele chegara a pensar que nunca se curaria – E você?

- Ah, foi muito legal. Fomos á Itália, conhecemos algumas cidades. Roma tem coisas fascinantes sobre bruxos da antiguidade. Mas o que eu mais gostei mesmo foi Veneza... – e ela enrubesceu. Estavam muito próximos agora, ela era alta, quase da mesma altura que Sirius. Por isso ele só teve de baixar um pouco a cabeça para beijá-la.

* * *

Elizabeth poderia flutuar de tão feliz. Aproveitara ao máximo sua festa de dezesseis anos e ela logo estaria no fim. Muitos já haviam ido embora, somente os mais íntimos ainda permaneciam. O que era bom, porque de certa maneira, queria que a noite nunca acabasse. Estava em uma mesa com seus amigos da Grifinória, agora podia lhes dar mais atenção, conversar sobre as férias, sobre Hogwarts. Foi então que uma coruja marrom entrou por uma grande janela do salão e foi parar bem em frente ao seu pai, esticando a pata.

Ela observou Hugo enrugar a testa enquanto lia e virar-se em direção ao Auror Alastor Tonto-Moody. Então Liza se levantou, com um mau pressentimento. Mas antes que pudesse chegar até eles, uma cabeça masculina apareceu por entre as chamas.

- Hugo! Você está aí, Hugo? – o homem de rosto ossudo gritava. Elizabeth julgou reconhecer Julian Bones, do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. A banda havia terminado a música anterior e não começara outra, distraída pela aparição. Os casais que haviam dançado lentamente na pista, como Sirius e Caroline, agora se encontravam parados, olhando a cena, curiosos.

- Calma, Julian – disse seu pai, agachando-se em frente à lareira – Tem um monte de gente aqui, sabe, estamos em uma festa. Você não acha melhor aparatar...

- Não tenho tempo para isso, Hugo! – gritou o homem. Realmente, ele parecia transtornado, os olhos arregalados. Não seria capaz de ouvir ninguém. – Precisamos de você e Alastor agora, houve um ataque a trouxas por Comensais da Morte! Alguns morreram, outros estão gravemente feridos e perturbados, você precisa...

- Eu sei muito bem o que eu preciso fazer, Julian, obrigado – disse Hugo secamente – Já havia sido informado por uma coruja, eles obviamente não queriam alarmar ninguém, ao contrário de alguns – comentou, olhando feio para a cabeça do colega - Não foi longe daqui. Então Alastor e eu vamos imediatmente.

- Obrigado, Hugo, Alastor! – e dizendo isso, Julian desapareceu.

Elizabeth forçou as pernas em direção ao pai.

- Papai...

- Fique bem, querida – e falando em seus ouvidos- acalme os convidados,e sua mãe também, você sabe como ela é. – e lhe deu um rápido beijo no rosto

Alberto tinha o rosto apreensivo enquanto observava o pai abraçar sua mãe rapidamente e, juntamente com Alastor, desaparecer por entre as chamas verdes. Elizabeth sentia sempre o coração apertado quando chamavam seu pai assim daquela maneira. Porém, o que mais queria era ser Auror como ele, caçar os bruxos que estavam fazendo essas coisas horríveis com trouxas inocentes. Ficou ali parada, e foi Alberto, não ela, que tratou de acalmar os convidados e fazer a banda tocar novamente.

Esperando que ninguém notasse, foi encostar-se a uma parede, em um canto escuro. Não demorou muito e sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e antes mesmo de olhar para o lado ou ouvir sua voz, já sabia que era Lily.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - a amiga disse, naquele tom calmante. Liza deu um meio-sorriso triste para ela, mas respirou fundo.

- Acho que vou caminhar um pouco lá fora – ela comentou.

- Posso ir com você? – perguntou Lily, visivelmente preocupada.

Elizabeth assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. Do jardim, olhando o castelo, ela comentou:

- Temos tantos feitiços para proteção aqui, que mais parece um núcleo de defesa de guerra.

- Bem, é normal, não é? Quer dizer, seu pai é um Auror.

- É verdade – Liza disse sombriamente – Mas em outros tempos, não haveria tantos assim. E mesmo com tudo isso... Dizem que quando Você-Sabe-Quem quer realmente encontrar alguém, ele encontra.

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer algo, eles ouviram a voz de James chamando por Liza. Ela parou de caminhar, esperando. James, Peter, Remus, os Prewett e Sirius de mãos dadas com Caroline.

- Ei – disse Remus, sempre gentil – você está ok? Quer dizer, você sabe que ele ficará bem, não?

- É verdade – sorriu James – seu pai é realmente muito bom!

- É, ele é. – Liza forçou um sorriso otimista no rosto.

- Pena que isso estragou seu espírito festivo, não é ? – Essas foram as palavras de Sirius e Elizabeth não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Que importância tinha a festa perto do assassinato de pessoas inocentes?

- É verdade, isso estraga o espírito festivo de uns – disse ela com desprezo –mas alimenta o de outros. Se você correr para casa, Black, talvez ainda consiga ir à comemoração.

O ar pareceu ficar pesado de tensão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sirius de modo áspero.

- Ora, Black, acho que está muito claro. Seus pais, irmão e amigos devem estar brindando a morte dos trouxas nesse momento. Você está perdendo essa festa.

Sirius sentiu que involuntariamente apertava a varinha dentro das vestes.

- Não diga isso, Liza! – horrorizou-se James – Sirius jamais...

- Como é que você pode saber? – perguntou venenosamente - Não são todos do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem que se declaram abertamente. E você sabe o que dizem. Um tigre nunca muda suas listras, ou o mais adequado nesse caso, Filho de peixe...

Agora Sirius havia puxado sua varinha e apontava para Elizabeth. Ele não iria tolerar que falassem isso dele. Sentiu que na mesma hora Caroline, James e Remus seguravam seu braço, interpondo-se entre os dois.

- Ela não quis dizer isso, Sirius...Ela só está chateada...

Mas tudo que Sirius podia ver agora é que ela não parecia chateada agora. Parecia uma rainha da fúria fria, os olhos mais glaciais que nunca. Não fizera nem menção de puxar a varinha, só ficou ali, ereta, encarando-o com repulsa.

- Você pode fazer isso, Black – e virando-se para seu amigo - Não, James. Eu estou chateada, mas foi exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Um Black – disse lentamente – é sempre um Black. – Então deu as costas para a varinha apontada para ela, e saiu andando na direção oposta, com os cabelos negros esvoaçando ao vento.

Quando ela desapareceu, os amigos pareceram achar seguro soltar Sirius. Ele abaixou sua varinha, um buraco doloroso dentro dele e fora a garota King que cavara. Um anjo?, pensou, lembrando-se das palavras da Sra. Potter. Só se fosse um anjo-mau.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A primeira semana

_No one knows what it's like, to feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you_

(…)

(Pete Townshed)

- Cuidem-se, meninas. – disse Hugo, abraçando os filhos e Lily entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Elizabeth sentia-se apreensiva ao se despedir dos pais. Ela tentava afastar aquele medo, mas sempre havia a sensação de que podia ser a última vez que os veria. Mas precisava fingir que estava bem a todo custo, porque não poderia preocupá-los ainda mais. Por isso, ela disse em um tom otimista:

- Pode deixar! Tchau, mamãe, papai.

- Mande minhas lembranças ao James! – gritou a mãe enquanto Liza era a primeira a atravessar a barreira que a levaria à plataforma. Quando abriu os olhos estava do outro lado, olhando para o grande Expresso vermelho. Lily e Alberto vieram logo atrás.

- Vamos achar um lugar antes que o trem fique cheio – ele disse. Liza ergueu as sobrancelhas para o irmão. Desde quando ele resolvera ficar tão prestativo? Em todo caso, ela achou aquilo uma mudança muito positiva quando Alberto resolveu erguer os malões das meninas para colocar no trem.

Em algum lugar alguém produziu uma explosão e o grande gato branco que Liza trazia firmemente preso em seus braços a arranhou, assustado.

- Shhhhh, Fera, não foi nada... – e olhando para trás não ficou surpresa em ver Black rindo ao longe. Obviamente, o autor da explosão. Será que Remus como monitor não podia simplesmente controlá-lo? _E você os controla ou algum de seus amigos, como monitora?_, disse uma vozinha acusadora em sua cabeça. Ela afastou o pensamento, porque, bem, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não tiraria pontos de sua própria Casa, tiraria? Não podia simplesmente delatá-los a Professora McGonagall, e mesmo que pudesse, ela não era o tipo dedo-duro.

- Fera – comentou a voz de Dorcas atrás dela – É simplesmente o nome certo para esse gato de cara feia. Você o comprou nesse verão?

- Na realidade – disse Liza, olhando avaliadoramente para a face achatada do gato- Alberto me deu de presente de aniversário, já que meu rato morreu. Ele disse que comprou porque achou que ele era a minha cara. Na hora, eu achei que fosse um elogio – e encarou o irmão de maneira acusadora.

- Bem, ele é muito parecido com você. Os mesmos olhos, e o ar de mau-humor.

Elizabeth encarou o gato de novo e falou com convicção:

- O ar de dignidade.

Quando finalmente entraram em um compartimento, Alberto se despediu ainda rindo e murmurando "_Ah, sim, dignidade_". Dorcas, Lily e Elizabeth mal tinham se acomodado nos bancos quando Marlene, outra sextanista, veio se juntar a elas. Após cumprimentá-las, foi logo perguntando sobre o episódio de ataque aos trouxas.

- Eles não pegaram ninguém, é claro, senão teriam noticiado. Mas eles descobriram quem? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Não, não se pode afirmar nada - comentou Liza, de mal-humor.

- Mas – insistiu Dorcas – Eles devem suspeitar de alguém.

- Suspeitar? – perguntou Liza, sentindo sua paciência ir toda embora com a tolice das pessoas – Mas quem vai levantar a voz para acusar um Lestrange, um Black, um Malfoy? Só se tivessem provas concretas, essa gente ocupa as melhores posições na comunidade bruxa.

* * *

Depois de deixar uma relutante e quase pegajosa Carolina com seus colegas da Lufa-Lufa, Sirius passou pelo corredor a fim de encontrar seus amigos, e então ouviu aquela voz dela um tanto alterada _Mas quem vai levantar a voz para acusar um Lestrange, um Black..._

Ele não parou para ouvir. Devia se acostumar a ter uma espécie de maldição no nome, ainda maisagora. Mesmo assim, ele gostaria que ela parasse de dizer qualquer coisa relacionada a qualquer parte de seu nome. Veio a sua cabeça _Um Black é sempre um Black._ Ele nunca tinha tido nada muito contra Elizabeth, na realidade, lembrava-se vagamente de gostar dela no primeiro ano. Agora Sirius a odiava, não queria nem vê-la. Mas isso não seria possível, já que ela era artilheira, e ele batia pela Grifinória.

- Maldita! – xingou por entre dentes ao entrar no compartimento dos Marotos. Não foi baixo suficiente, pelo visto, já que seus amigos o olhavam espantados.

- Hum... Sirius? – perguntou Remus, cauteloso – você está bem?

- Bem? – sussurrou ele – como poderia estar bem quando aquela vaca que não sabe nada da minha vida fica se referindo a mim ou a porcaria do meu nome de família o tempo todo?

- Olha, Sirius- pontuou James - não fale de Elizabeth assim, ela....

- Não fale dela assim? – Sirius percebeu que aumentara bastante o tom de voz, provavelmente estava gritando agora – Não fique defendendo essa idiota! Olha tudo o que eu passei na minha casa por não concordar com as idéias deles, e ela agora age como se eu fosse mesmo como eles?

Um pesado silêncio caiu. Alguns minutos depois, Remus se levantou e foi o primeiro a falar dizendo:

- Bem, até logo. Vou chamar Eli..- e olhando para a expressão assassina de Sirius, preferiu nem dizer o nome dela - quer dizer, vou chamar os outros monitores para fazermos o que temos de fazer...- e dizendo isso saiu.

James olhava para seu amigo de maneira irritada agora e Peter olhava de um para o outro.

- Olha, escuta aqui agora. Ela é uma ótima artilheira, e não quero perdê-la. Então acho bom que vocês suspendam as hostilidades durante os treinos de quadribol.

- Como você quiser – bufou Sirius, escorregando no banco. Então abriu um lento sorriso, mais calmo agora – Mas não me responsabilizo por nenhum balaço que acerte a cabeça dela...

James franziu o cenho para ele, mas Sirius percebeu que o amigo estava se esforçando para não rir. Nesse momento a porta abriu e Tibério McLaggen, que estava também no último ano, na Grifinória, estendeu a mão para eles.

- Olá, tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou, sem dar tempo para que respondessem , olhou diretamente para Sirius e James – O professor Slughorn manteve contato comigo durante o verão e pediu para que eu avisasse a todos que a nossa primeira reunião será no segundo final de semana. Portanto, não marquem treinos de quadribol esse dia.

Sirius rolou os olhos. Havia esquecido completamente dos encontros do Clube. Ele havia ficado bem surpreso quando ele e James foram convidados, afinal, estavam sempre metidos em confusões ou cumprindo alguma detenção. Mas talvez não fosse tão estranho assim, Sirius pensara depois, reconsiderando. Eles eram os melhores alunos dos seu ano, apesar de tudo. Jogavam quadribol, eram populares e Slughorn adorava o fato dos Black serem tão prestigiados. Ele quase não podia agüentar o tédio dos encontros, mas James praticamente o obrigava a ir, já que Lily ia a maioria das reuniões.

O sexto ano da Grifinória de fato contava com 4 freqüentadores do Clube do Slugue, mais do que qualquer uma e isso fazia as fofocas correrem soltas. Além deles, havia duas garotas da Covirnal, um menino da Lufa-Lufa, e três sonserinos, dentre eles, Regulus.

-Ah, o outro irmão Black. – dissera Slughorn animado quando Regulus chegara em Hogwarts. Sirius em geral não falava muito com o irmão, e agora pretendia nunca mais trocar uma palavra com ele.

Não havia nenhuma combinação mais explosiva do que aquela, pensou Sirius. Será que Slughorn não percebia? Dois irmãos que se odiavam, sonserinos que não suportavam ninguém a não ser eles mesmos e um apaixonado que só estava ali por causa de uma garota. Esqueça, pensou ele quando encarou McLaggen, lembrando de como olhava Elizabeth com um ar esperançoso, havia dois idiotas apaixonados sendo completamente ignorados pelas garotas.

* * *

Quando Mc Laggen terminou seu aviso, Liza praticamente o convidou a se retirar, se recusando a responder suas perguntas sobre as férias que não fosse por monossílabos. Apesar de considerar o clube importante em suas relações sociais, podia dispensar a presença de Black e dos sonserinos. E a de McLaggen também, é claro. Obviamente, namorá-lo no ano anterior fora uma escolha da qual ela se arrependia profundamente. Quer dizer, ele até poderia parecer legal à primeira vista, mas ela descobriu que ele podia passar tempo demais falando dele mesmo.

Junto com Lily, Dorcas e Marlene, Elizabeth embarcou em uma das carruagens que levariam os estudantes até o castelo. Passou pelas mesas no salão Principal e escorregou na cadeira ao lado de Fábio, que por sua vez estava ao lado de Alberto.

- E então – perguntou Fábio – Muito trabalho com a monitoria?

- Parece que esse ano está pior que o anterior. Tive vários problemas nos corredores dos trens.

- Quem sabe – provocou Fábio, rindo – ano que vem você se torna monitora-chefe.

- Eu espero que não! – comentou Liza com fervor – nunca iria dar conta de estudar para o N.I.E.M., jogar quadribol e ainda ser monitora-chefe.

- Então – disse Alberto, rindo – acho bom você parar de se esmerar em tudo. Se não, você vai ser promovida e ter um colapso.

- Bom - disse Elizabeth, séria – que tal ajudar sua irmã a _não_ ter um colapso e se comportar melhor esse ano? Realmente eu detestaria que você contribuísse para que nós perdêssemos o Campeonato das Casas novamente.

Alberto fez uma cara em que se misturavam fingidas ofensa e surpresa:

- Eu? Nós não perdemos o Campeonato por minha causa. Não é como se eu ficasse procurando encrencas o tempo todo... É só uma azaração aqui, uma resposta engraçadinha nas aulas... – e olhando para os Marotos que nesse momento chegavam ao Salão – Eles são os grandes culpados, maninha.

- Se você não me dissesse Alberto... – comentou ela, ironicamente – O que eu quero dizer é que já que certamente perderemos pontos por causa deles, todos devem se comportar muito bem, para compensar.

- Silêncio, vocês dois! – pediu Lily – A seleção vai começar! – e todos se calaram para olhar os pequenos calouros que formavam fila para experimentar o chapéu.

O tempo da seleção e do banquete pareceu passar voando e antes do que Elizabeth esperava, Dumbledore se levantou.

- Bem, que todos sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts. Agora vocês devem estar cansados, boa-noite.

Sentindo-se extremamente cansada, Elizabeth se levantou, chamando _Alunos do primeiro ano aqui!_, então levou os garotinhos assustados para a torre da Grifinória. Após dizer a senha a Mulher Gorda, explicou a eles onde ficavam os dormitórios.

No dia seguinte, acordou não se sentindo totalmente disposta, talvez porque tivera sonhos estranhos o dia inteiro, em que ela brigava com um menininho. Ele a olhava bem nos olhos, magoados e então ela sentia aquela sensação estranha, um nó no estômago, um vergonha, que não sabia bem identificar. Mas quando acordou, lembrou-se o que era.

-Remorso - murmurou.

- O que? – perguntou Lily, que era a única no dormitório e já estava colocando sua meia.

- Nada... Um sonho estranho, só isso.

- Acho que você realmente estava murmurando coisas de madrugada, Liza, mas eu não entendi o que era. Bem, então acho melhor se apressar. Acho que você dormiu um pouco demais.

Elizabeth colocou suas vestes pretas e o distintivo de monitor, como sempre. Mas quando foi se olhar no espelho antes de tomar café, tomou um susto.

- Meu Deus, eu simplesmente estou um horror! – havia olheiras em baixo dos seus olhos, e ela estava pálida.

- Acho que você só dormiu mal, Liza... – consolou Lily, enquanto observava a amiga correr até uma malinha, frenética, e tirar um estojinho de maquiagem.

- Hum... Liza? Você está bem? Quer dizer, você não costuma usar maquiagem todo dia... – a amiga se virou para ela, os olhos arregalados, ainda numa espécie de frenesi.

- Lily, só veja como eu estou! Não podem me ver assim. – comentou, passando base em baixo dos olhos com precisão. – Isso é péssimo para manter qualquer conversa ou situação social. Se alguém me pergunta "O que você tem"? Eu digo "Nada" e então logo começam as fofocas! Até o final da semana eu estarei dando festas noturnas no dormitório.

Lily riu, mas logo depois perguntou, em voz baixa, visivelmente preocupada.

- Sabe, você não andou tendo de novo aquelas... – e então calou-se.

- Visões? Não, eu tenho me controlado bem.

Porque Elizabeth era uma garota de sorte, mas não tanto assim. Ela fora dotada com o poder muito raro da vidência. Quando havia uma Profecia não havia como controlar, mas isso era algo mais raro ainda de se acontecer. Em toda sua vida, somente uma vez recebera uma profecia, há muito tempo atrás, então ela não se preocupava tanto.

Naquele momento, porque Elizabeth também tivera sonhos sobre o futuro e há três anos anos atrás isso ocorreu com muita freqüência. Quando isso acontecia, ela ficava extremamente mal, cansada. Com muita força de vontade, Liza aprendera simplesmente a bloquear isso. Ninguém sabia desse dom, somente sua família, Dumbledore e Lily e, para sua segurança, continuaria assim. O poder da vidência passara de geração a geração, porém quando a famosa Flora King foi seqüestrada por um bruxo demente que desejava saber o tempo inteiro o que seus inimigos iam fazer, os próximos videntes da família disseram que o dom não passara para eles. Isso já fazia um século, então ninguém suspeitava de nada.

- Ummm.... Será que podemos descer então, Liza? – perguntou Lily.

- Vai indo, eu já vou.

Quando terminou de disfarçar os efeitos da noite no seu rosto, ela já estava quase atrasada para a aula. Pegou somente uma torrada, enquanto Lyli informava:

- Nossa primeira aula é Transfigurações, com a Sonserina.

- Maravilha – ela resmungou, enfiando o último pedaço de torrada na boca – tudo o que eu precisava agora era de uma aula difícil em que se reúnem James, Black, Snape & amigos. – disse, sarcástica. – Talvez possamos todos nos dar as mãos. Lily estava com um ar chateado ao se dirigirem a sala. Droga, pensou Elizabeth, eu não deveria ter mencionado o Snape. Esqueci que ela sempre fica triste quando alguém fala nele. Não sei por que Lily se importa...

* * *

O acaso estava brincando com Sirius de "vamos ver o quanto você agüenta". Por que outro motivo ele teria uma primeira aula com Sonserina? Ou por que ele continuava a pegar os trechos em que Elizabeth falava dele de uma forma negativa? Quer dizer, ela deveria conversar sobre outra coisa que não fosse _Um Black é sempre um Black_ ou _Black é um idiota convencido _ou ainda _uma aula onde se reúnem James, Black, Snape..._

Essa última ele ouvira quando estavam indo para a aula e ela entraram a sua frente no corredor em que estavam, com Evans.

- Ei, Pontas. - disse, apontando para Elizabeth – acho que sua amiga virou minha fã.

- Querias – disse James – Além disso, você já não tem o suficiente? – perguntou, indicando um grupo de garotas que davam risadinhas enquanto eles passavam. Sirius resolveu ignorar o comentário.

Foram os últimos a chegar à aula, e por isso, obrigados a pegar os lugares que havia sobrado. Sirius acabou sentando atrás de Dorcas e ao lado de King, que naquele momento parecia estar com um ar desfocado. A Professora McGonagall começou a aula com um discurso sobre o que se esperava dos estudantes nesse ano e ele simplesmente deixou sua atenção vagar. Ranhoso tinha a expressão concentrada na professora, mas Sirius percebeu que às vezes ele lançava olhares furtivos a James. Quando a professora terminou de falar, eles iniciaram um exercício prático que ninguém foi capaz de concluir naquela aula.

O dia correu com o mesmo clima estressante em todas as aulas. Todos os professores só falavam em quanto eles teriam de estudar para atingir as notas desejadas nos N.I.E.M.´s.

Sirius começou a se sentir cada vez mais entediado, mas se consolava pensando que semana que vem seria lua cheia. Porém, Remus foi ficando com a aparência cada vez pior enquanto ela se aproximava. Por tudo isso ele ficou grato quando o final de semana chegou, acordando mais cedo que o próprio James, que continuava como capitão aquele ano. Quadribol era algo importante.

Quando viu que as arquibancadas contavam com um bom número de espectadores para os testes de artilheiros e batedor, Sirius sentiu certo desagrado Ele já se divertira mais com toda a atenção e popularidade, mas aquilo estava começando a cansá-lo. E a sensação piorou quando percebeu que Caroline estava na arquibancada, com um grupo de amigas, acenando para ele com um sorriso enorme. Ele gostava da garota, mas isso era meio que ridículo. O sol tinha acabado de nascer, e devia fazer menos de sete horas que ele deixara Caroline perto da sala da Lufa-Lufa.

- Que droga, Pontas. Isso pode virar uma bagunça.

- É, talvez - disse James de forma vaga enquanto endireitara a coluna, parecendo um pavão. Sirius parou no meio do campo, fingindo olhar o céu e terminantemente se recusando a olhar Caroline. Ele podia sentir que ela o encarava.

- Pontas... Ela ainda está sorrindo e acenando?

- Está. Eu diria que ela está quase rindo de forma histérica. – informou James. Sirius suspirou, torcendo para o time chegar quando Caroline tivesse parado de se exibir. Mas esse, como a semana inteira, não era um dia de sorte.

O primeiro jogador a chegar foi Elizabeth acompanhada por Fabio Prewett. Só se fosse surdo Sirius não ouviria a sonora gargalhada dela ao olhar a pequena multidão na arquibancada, com várias garotas que riam e soltavam gritinhos o tempo inteiro. A namorada dele, a pior de todas.

- Nossa, Fábio, olha só isso. Espero que você não se importe com platéia. – e lançando um olhar enviesado a Sirius e James – Porque para ser um jogador desse time, é melhor que adore atenção.

- Suponho – gritou Sirius para o lado dela – que você jogue nesse time também.

- Sim, mas eu sou uma jogadora do time. – disse ela calmamente. E voltando-se para Fábio, sorrindo – Você pode esperar, acho que começaremos logo. E boa-sorte. – então foi ficar próxima a James.

Isso era raro, pensou Sirius, ela nunca sorria.

- Então, eu não sabia que você podia ter momentos de bom humor, King. Tentando conquistar alguém? – perguntou, indicando Fábio.

- Ah, sim. Gostaria de um namorado que ficasse rindo e acenando acompanhado de amigos igualmente entusiasmados. – ela falou, mas não naquele tom frio. Tinha humor na sua voz, e por isso ele meio que sorriu contra a vontade.

- Detesto interromper essa conversa amigável – comentou James – mas o resto do time chegou, podemos começar.

O teste foi consideravelmente bem rápido, poucos sabiam voar bem o suficiente. James ficou satisfeito com a escolha dos artilheiros, o quartanista Ricardo Green e a nascida trouxa Anne Turner, terceiranista e a única garota do time além de Elizabeth. Quem batera melhor fora Fábio, mas como estava no último ano significava que James teria de fazer novos testes pra batedor no próximo verão, e para goleiro também, pois Alberto era quem defendia e também estava no sétimo ano.

James resolveu aproveitar que ainda era cedo para treinar com os novos integrantes, mas alguns no time estavam incomodados com a platéia lá embaixo, o que prejudicou o desempenho dos jogadores. Definitivamente Ricardo não deu nenhum trabalho para Alberto, já que a goles fora atirada muito longe dos aros.

- Não sei, acho que teremos de dar um jeito de simplesmente diminuir as pessoas nas arquibancadas até que os jogadores se acostumem – comentava James enquanto saíam do vestiário, os outros já tinham ido. – Eu não vejo nada de mais com as pessoas quererem assistir os treinos, mas se tem gente que se incomoda...

- Talvez pudéssemos enfeitiçar eles... – e então se calou. Os estudantes já tinham ido, incluindo Caroline. Apenas duas pessoas eram visíveis, ao longe, no campo. Duas figuras coladas uma na outra como se fossem uma. Alguém alto e loiro, alguém com cabelos negros inconfundíveis balançando ao vento... Elizabeth e Fábio estavam se _beijando_.

Ao chegarem ao saguão encontraram Alberto, que ao vê-los, perguntou:

- Vocês viram minha irmã? Eu precisava falar com ela.

- Ah, vimos, sim – comentou Sirius, sério – Fábio estava agarrando ela no campo de quadribol. Um traidor, não? Aposto que ele nem te falou que estava interessado nela...

Ao ver Alberto sair pelas portas do castelo, carrancudo, James virou-se para Sirius em descrença:

- _Por que_ você fez isso?

- O quê, eu só falei onde ela estava. Foi Alberto que perguntou. – disse, com cara inocente.

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer. Por que você disse que o Fábio estava _agarrando_ Liza, como se ela não tivesse consentido ou algo assim?

- Bem, você lembra o que ele falou na festa, que não queria os dois juntos. Que era uma traição. E se eu tivesse uma irmã mais nova, ia querer que fizessem o mesmo por mim - justificou ele. – Bem, eu tenho que correr, prometi a Caroline que ia me encontrar com ela. Até mais, Pontas. – e apressando o passo, subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, deixando um desconfiado James para trás.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Corredores e Sala Comunal

_(...)_

_It was your first taste of love  
Living upon what you had_

_(Something Inside)_

Conforme as semanas passavam, Elizabeth foi ficando cada vez mais cansada. Era um desgaste não tanto físico, mas mental. Além de toda a carga de deveres das disciplinas, ela tinha os treinos de quadribol e a monitoria. Mas nada seria tão ruim se ela não estivesse passando por grandes dificuldades em Transfiguração, ou se não tivesse parado de falar com o irmão. No entanto, não voltaria atrás até que Alberto pedisse desculpas por ter gritado com ela e Fábio como um insano. E que ele aceitasse o fato de os dois estavam namorando, é claro.

Tudo isso definitivamente estava contribuindo para seu mau-humor, pensou Elizabeth ao entrar no banheiro feminino após o término de um dia de aula. Quando tinha acabado de entrar na cabine e fechar a porta, ela ouviu a voz de Caroline Mcmillan:

- ... ainda não sei onde vou colocar a poção, mas ele não é bobo, então tem que ser algo bem pensado.

Liza imediatamente ficou alerta. Poção para quem? Seria algo ilegal? Resolveu ficar ali escondida para ouvir mais.

- Mas você sabe que poção de amor é proibido, Caroline... – comentou outra voz.

- Bem, se você quiser,- comentou ainda mais uma garota, a voz animada - eu posso colocar a Poção no suco de abóbora do Sirius agora no jantar quando ninguém estiver vendo. – Então a Poção de amor era para Sirius Black, pensou Elizabeth, sufocando o riso. Fazia sentido, já que a escola inteira sabia que ele tinha terminado com Caroline. E agora Liza reconhecia essa voz excitada. Era uma menina do segundo ano da Grifinória, por sinal, prima de Caroline. Que absurdo, colocar a menina para fazer o serviço sujo.

Até que seria bom se Black tomasse a poção e fizesse papel de bobo, mas permitir algo proibido não era característica de Elizabeth.

- Ótima idéia, Pan. Tome aqui – e Elizabeth saiu da cabine bem na hora que Caroline tirava um frasco com líquido perolado das vestes.

- Bem- disse calmamente Liza – vou ter que confiscar isso.

Caroline estava vermelha.

- Mas... Elizabeth, eu achei... achei que você era minha amiga! – comentou, ofendida.

- Eu sou – _mas não a ponto de deixar algo proibido passar bem embaixo do meu nariz_, pensou Liza – porém, é meu dever, Caroline. Até acho que talvez Black merecesse, seria uma lição para ele, mas terei de confiscar – disse firmemente, a mão estendida.

Caroline lhe deu a poção e saiu do banheiro com as outras garotas, não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar furioso.

Após esse incidente, Elizabeth deixou o banheiro com o objetivo de jantar. No caminho, ao passar por um dos corredores do castelo com o objetivo de jantar, ouviu um choro, alguém gritando um feitiço e logo em seguida Avery passou correndo por ela. Droga, tinha ficado tão surpresa que nem pensara em lançar um feitiço para pará-lo. O som de choro continuava. Será que alguém tinha se machucado, sido atacado? Seguindo o som, ela pisava de forma silenciosa. Ao dobrar o corredor, viu uma garotinha de cabelos loiros, provavelmente do primeiro ano, sentada no chão. O choro era dela, e aparentemente, não estava tendo muito sucesso em se acalmar. A alguns metros dela, Sirius Black recolhia livros espalhados no chão. Quando terminou, encaminhou-se até a garota e agachou em frente a ela.

- Ei, não foi nada. – tentava acalmá-la, numa voz tranqüila que Liza não lembrava de um dia ter ouvido – Olhe, seus livros, e sua mochila – ele apanhou a mochila rasgada e disse _Reparo_, com um aceno de varinha. A menina parara de chorar e agora gaguejava um "Obrigada", olhando Sirius como se ele fosse alguma aparição.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou Sirius enquanto ela se levantava. A garota respondeu num sussurro tão baixo que Elizabeth não foi capaz de ouvir. – Bem, Sara, não é bom você andar sozinha pelos corredores se Avery ou outro perdedor resolveu implicar com você... Você tem amigos, não tem? – Sara assentiu – Ótimo. Ande sempre com eles, então. E qualquer coisa, pode me falar. Agora, acho que você deveria ir jantar, seus amigos devem estar te procurando.

Dizendo mais um Obrigada, ela passou correndo por Elizabeth. Sirius virou-se para olhá-la ir embora e só então viu Liza parada ali. O sorriso deixou seu rosto e ele a encarou com uma expressão meio séria, algo que ela definiu mentalmente como quase vergonha. _Vergonha de quê?_, pensou ela.

- Hum... Avery passou correndo por mim lá atrás, então ouvi um choro, e pensei que era melhor vir ver o que... – explicou Elizabeth, sem graça.

- Ele estava atormentando ela – disse Sirius, com raiva – Eu a ouvi gritar e chorar, e quando cheguei aqui, ele havia rasgado a mochila da menina, Sara estava no ar de cabeça para baixo, assustada. E Avery dizendo que ia brincar com a sangue-ruim...

Elizabeth ia comentar que eles costumavam lançar _o Levicorpus_ em Snape também, mas se conteve. Pelo menos ele tinha sido legal com a garota, parecia que se importava.

- Mas – continuou Sirius – eu só consegui atingi-lo com um feitiço antes de ele sair correndo. Isso não vai ficar assim, eu vou...

- Olha, Black, seja lá o que você for fazer, não deve dizer a mim, prefiro não saber. Sou monitora, lembra?

- Ah, é. Esqueci que estou falando com a Perfeição em forma de gente... – Liza girou os olhos enquanto ele dava aquela risada profunda – Acho melhor irmos para o salão principal.

-Claro – concordou Elizabeth, sentindo-se estranha enquanto andava ao lado de Black. Isso não acontecia desde quando? O segundo ou terceiro ano talvez, quando ela não morria de raiva dele, e costumava rir das suas brincadeiras. Parecia uma eternidade agora. De repente, algo veio a sua mente.

- Sirius, lembrei de uma coisa importante – o primeiro nome dele veio instantaneamente aos seus lábios, e ele olhou para ela intrigado. – Hoje eu confisquei uma poção de amor que iam dar para você, então acho melhor tomar cuidado com o que bebe e come.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Nossa, obrigado mesmo. Mas... de quem era?

- Acho que não é legal da minha parte dizer..

- Espera aí! Se você não quer dizer, é porque deve ser alguém relativamente próximo, mas não tão próximo, se não você nem me alertaria e se sentaria para rir de mim... Então não pode ser Marlene ou Dorcas, então... Ah, meu Deus, é a Caroline!

Elizabeth riu com a rapidez da dedução dele e depois disso não disseram mais nada. No entanto, o silêncio entre eles não era desconfortável, e a recente cena dera a ela o que pensar. Ao chegarem perto da mesa da Grifinória, Fábio gritou:

- Ei, Liza! Estive te procurando – e olhou de esguelha para Sirius. Elizabeth passou por onde estavam os Marotos, e com um último olhar em direção a Sirius, foi sentar ao lado do namorado.

* * *

Ao vê-la se afastar para sentar com Fábio, Sirius se sentiu estranho. Era como se lhe tirassem alguma coisa, por isso cruzou os braços no peito ao perceber o olhar do namorado. O idiotinha... Quando ela o chamara pelo nome ele ficara agradavelmente surpreso, tinha soado para ele como elogio, quase carinhoso. Mas então sacudiu a cabeça, que tinha ele, Sirius, a ver com Elizabeth? Absolutamente nada, ela nem podia suportá-lo...

- Oi!- disse Tiago, que estava sentado, acenando a mão em frente ao rosto de Sirius – O que foi?

- Nada – murmurou Sirius, sacudindo a cabeça e sentando-se – Ah, escutem o que aconteceu agora há pouco... – e contou aos amigos sobre o ataque de Avery.

- Bem, - disse James sorrindo – isso com certeza fará eu me sentir melhor quando azará-lo.

Sirius concordou, distraído. Por que, se perguntou enquanto tentava dormir, sentia-se tão estranho ultimamente? Andava sempre irritado, insatisfeito, e quando a imagem de dois olhos azuis veio a sua mente, ele disse _Droga!_, socando o travesseiro. Provavelmente xingara alto demais, porque Tiago que dormia na cama vizinha acordou com uma cara assustada:

- O que? O que aconteceu?

- Nada, James, volte a dormir – seguindo seu conselho, o amigo se virou e imediatamente caiu num sono profundo.

No dia seguinte, uma sexta-feira, na aula de Transfiguração, Sirius foi o último a chegar, e acabou sentando ao lado de Elizabeth. Ele não podia evitar olhá-la, observar como fazia anotações de maneira concentrada e como se esforçava para realizar os exercícios. Porém, também não pode deixar de perceber que parecia haver olheiras embaixo dos seus olhos e as maçãs do seu rosto tinham perdido o levíssimo rosado. Estava, pensou Sirius olhando para o outro lado, quase como Remus. Aquela noite seria a primeira de lua cheia do mês, e então antes de anoitecer, ele iria para a Casa dos Gritos, para onde Sirius, James e Peter o seguiriam enquanto todos dormiam no castelo.

- Senhorita King – disse McGonagall ao fim da aula. Somente Lily, Elizabeth, James e Sirius permaneciam na sala, arrumando a mochila para sair – Sei que tem boas notas em todas as outras disciplinas que cursa, mas se não melhorar seu desempenho em Transfiguração, não atingirá o NIEM necessário para se tornar Auror.

Ela tinha tentado mudar a cor de uma mecha do seu cabelo para roxo, sem sucesso. Quase todos estavam tendo dificuldades com transfiguração humana, mas o desempenho de Elizabeth era o pior.

- Eu melhorarei, professora, não se preocupe. – suas faces ficaram vermelhas de vergonha e ela saiu apressadamente da sala.

A próxima aula era Estudo dos Trouxas, em que estavam Sirius, James e Elizabeth. Sirius percebeu que os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado. Ele pensou em se oferecer para ajudá-la, mas desistiu. Com certeza ela acharia que ele estava se intrometendo demais.

Na mesma data, já na madrugada da sexta para o sábado, os Marotos voltavam de mais uma aventura no povoado de Hogsmeade, sem Remus, que àquela hora estava de volta a Casa dos Gritos. Encobertos pela Capa de Invisibilidade, tinham dado alguns passos em um corredor do quarto andar, quando ouviram _Impedimenta_, e os três caíram de cara no chão, a capa escorregando. Ao erguerem o rosto, deram de cara com Elizabeth King empunhando sua varinha.

- Seus imbecis – comentou ela, a voz fria – Eu devia ter imaginado...

- Como você nos viu? – perguntou James, parecendo curioso.

- Se vocês não perceberam – suspirou ela – essa Capa não cobre os três por inteiro, eu vi pés andando sem corpo.

- É –disse Peter – nós crescemos.

- Pois é, não que dê para reparar muito... – comentou, mordaz.

- Você está fazendo o que aqui? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não que seja da sua conta, Black, mas eu sou monitora, então estava fazendo a ronda...

- Ah, tá – interrompeu James rindo – aposto que estava fazendo a ronda com Fábio e aproveitando para dar uns amassos... – Peter o acompanhou na risada. No escuro Sirius não podia ver, mas adivinhou que ela corara e não foi capaz de rir. Elizabeth voltara a lhe chamar de Black e ele procurava afastar a imagem mental dela com Fábio em um canto escuro...

- Bem, o que você vai fazer – perguntou, estressado – vai tirar pontos, vai reportar isso ou o que?

- Eu vou... – ela começou, mas então eles ouviram passos e uma voz asmática:

- Sim, vou pegar quem está andando por aí há essa hora e vou fazê-los se arrepender...

- Vão – sussurrou Elizabeth, de uma forma urgente – Vão logo, se ele ver vocês...

Mais que depressa os garotos se cobriram com a capa da Invisibilidade e foram para o lado oposto ao do zelador. Podiam ouvir a voz de Elizabeth simulando raiva:

- Foi o Pirraça, senhor Filch. Estava gargalhando e ameaçando arremessar um armário. Quando ouviu seus paços, ele desceu as escadas...

- Essa foi por pouco! – disse Pedro, ao tirarem a Capa da Invisibilidade na Sala Comunal, que, àquela hora, estava vazia.

- É verdade... – concordou James, dirigindo-se ao dormitório, parecendo cansado – Você não vem? – perguntou a Sirius

- Em um minuto – eu... hum... preciso falar com Elizabeth. – James deu de ombros e subiu a escada circular.

Dez minutos depois, Elizabeth apareceu na porta do retrato.

* * *

- Você parece cansada – disse uma voz profunda assim que ela entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Elizabeth, que estava mesmo meio que andando de olhos fechados devido ao sono, levou um tremendo susto. Sirius estava ali, sentado em uma das poltronas mais próximas da saída, como se estivesse esperando por ela.

- Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la. – Merda, ele ia ficar sendo gentil quando ela não estava para gentilezas?

- Você não me assustou realmente. – disse secamente.

- Que bom – então ele se levantou, sorrindo. Isso fez com que Elizabeth sentisse frio na barriga. _O que está acontecendo comigo?!_ – Eu só queria te agradecer por ter nos livrado do Filch lá embaixo.

- Eu não fiz isso por você, Black – disse ela, sentindo-se nervosa – Eu não quero que Grifinória perca pontos...

- Sabe, Elizabeth – disse Sirius lentamente, se aproximando, os olhos cinzentos brilhando. _São realmente, realmente os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi..._, ela pensou – Você não precisa ficar me chamando de Black, se já me chamou de Sirius.

Então ele colocou uma mão no braço de Elizabeth e ela imediatamente congelou.

- Mesmo que não tenha feito por mim, e em nenhum momento eu achei isso, tenho de te agradecer, porque mesmo sem querer você me livrou de uma detenção. Muito obrigado, de novo.

- Tudo bem, agradecimentos aceitos - ela disse. _Preciso mudar de estratégia, _pensou ela_, só quero me livrar dele antes que chegue mais perto. Ai, isso aqui tá ficando muito estranho!_

- E, para recompensar, eu queria oferecer minha ajuda em Transfiguração, percebi que você está tendo algumas dificuldades.

- Ah, você andou rindo da minha desgraça, da minha pretensão de chegar a Auror? – perguntou ela, encontrando um motivo para se afastar do seu contato.

- Não – ele disse de forma firme – eu andei observando que até o melhor de nós tem um ponto fraco... O que te faz mais humana e ainda mais... admirável.

- Ok, - ela disse apressadamente – Esqueça o que eu disse, e obrigada pelo oferecimento, mas Lily já está me ajudando...

- Tudo bem – ele disse, parecendo mais distante agora – Mas, se isso não adiantar, me avise. Ela é a melhor em Poção, mas sem falsa modéstia, em Transfiguração, eu sou melhor. Boa noite, Liza – então ele virou as costas, parecendo tão naturalmente elegante como sempre ao subir a escada do dormitório.

Elizabeth ficou ali alguns instantes, paralisada. Com sua ausência, tudo parecia um sonho.

_Esqueça isso_, disse Elizabeth a si mesma nos dias que se seguiram. _Provavelmente Black só está brincando com você, querendo que você babe por ele, enquanto ele ri._ Ela evitou encontrá-lo e nunca mais ficou sozinha com ele. No entanto, não conseguia se segurar, e ficava observando Sirius de longe quando ele não estava vendo.

Sirius, por sua vez, parecia também decidido a manter distância, o que por um lado era um alívio, por outro, decepção. Aquela atitude controversa por parte dele só provava que ele brincara com Elizabeth aquela noite. Ou que nada acontecera, e ela só tinha imaginando coisas.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Lily em um café da manhã

- Como assim? Não tenho nada. – mentiu Elizabeth

- Ah, por favor, Liza – disse Lily, impaciente – Você está sempre com os lábios caídos numa cara triste, sabe, às vezes parece que vai chorar. Outras, fica quieta, distraída... Os alunos passam por você com coisas proibidas e você nem percebe!

- Passam é? – perguntou, surpresa – Bem, é por causa da partida de estréia de quadribol.

Lily não ficou muito satisfeita com essa explicação, mas, de fato, aproximava-se o primeiro jogo, contra Lufa-Lufa e James havia aumentado o número de treinos. De fato, dali uma semana o dia chegou, e ela estava se sentindo estranhamente infeliz, além de nervosa.

- Muito bem, time. – dizia James antes deles entrarem em campo – Nós somos muito bons, somos o melhor time dessa escola! Treinamos duro para isso, demos tudo, e venceremos hoje! – ela sentiu Fábio apertar sua mão, e em resposta, Liza forçou um sorriso.

Ao dar impulso na sua vassoura, Elizabeth pode sentir que todos seus problemas ficavam em algum lugar lá embaixo. Ali, era só ela, o jogo e o dever de fazer a goles passar pelo aro. Após vinte minutos, ela conseguira marcara duas vezes, e recebera a goles novamente das mãos de Anne quando um balaço, que ela não vira, veio em sua direção. Sirius percebeu e já vinha para o seu lado, mas Fábio, mais longe, o interceptou, chegando ao balaço antes dele. Fábio não só conseguiu rebater, como também freou em cima de Elizabeth, que perdeu a posse da goles para o time adversário. Lufa-Lufa só não marcou devido a uma ótima defesa de Alberto.

Elizabeth viu a face de Sirius ficar vermelha de raiva, parecia que ele ia sufocar.

- Prewett, seu imbecil, você não está aqui para proteger só sua namorada! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões – Você deveria defender os outros jogadores também, eles estão sendo atingidos por sua causa!

Para piorar, agora Elizabeth podia distinguir a voz do locutor lá embaixo, um aluno da Corvinal.

- Parece que a equipe da Grifinória não está bem entrosada esse ano. Claramente o estrelato subiu a cabeça de Black e Prewett e agora os dois tentam aparecer fazendo uma infame discussão...

James voou na direção deles, parecendo irritado.

- Fábio, vai para lá, Ricardo acabou de ser atingido enquanto você atravessava o campo para defender Liza, Sirius ia rebater... Elizabeth, para de ficar parada aí como idiota, e Sirius: Eu sou o capitão, droga! – gritou James antes de voltar a procurar o pomo.

- Bem, parece que Potter colocou ordem na bagunça...– observou o comentador– Ei, esperem. Parece que Potter viu o pomo...

De fato, Elizabeth viu James voando com toda velocidade em direção ao pomo e muitas coisas aconteceram em seguida. James fechou a bolinha dourada em sua mão, a torcida da Grifinória explodiu em comemoração. Elizabeth pousou a fim de abraçar James como todos, mas antes que corresse em sua direção sentiu o melhor abraço de toda sua vida, pelo que podia se lembrar. E antes mesmo de ouvir a voz alegre gritando _Vencemos, Liza!_, ela já sabia que era ele. Era mais que um abraço afoito de comemoração, era mais um carinhoso, o que se dá em alguém querido para matar as saudades.

- É, vencemos, você esteve ótimo – e então antes do que ela desejava, Sirius se afastou.

- Vamos! – ele disse, agora a puxando pela mão e correram juntos em direção a todos. Elizabeth não podia lutar contra esse gesto, nem contra o sentimento vibrando dentro dela.

A Grifinória comemorava com uma festa na sala comunal. O leão em vermelho e dourado estava por toda a parte, e havia muita gente. Elizabeth observava tudo, sentada ao lado de Lily, que mais uma vez negava a um animado James a oportunidade de um encontro. Estava de bom-humor, pois Alberto voltara a falar com ela após a patida.

- Já te disse, Potter, eu nunca vou sair com você, então desista! – Liza riu baixinho e nesse momento encontrou o olhar de Sirius, que vinha com os braços carregados de comida. Ele parou ao lado dela, sorrindo.

- Esses dois não têm jeito mesmo – Sirius comentou baixinho, indicando Lily e James.

Elizabeth se limitou a sorrir, sem encontrar nada para dizer. Não queria avaliar seus sentimentos naquela hora, então era melhor fazer o estilo _Sou uma garota calada e sorridente_, que era mais seguro. Sirius sentou a seu lado

- Ei, desculpe pelo meu ataque lá no campo. Fui um idiota...

- Bem, não foi comigo que você gritou, então não é comigo que tem de se desculpar... – ela disse de forma suave, mas interiormente, uma voz gritava que Fábio fora completamente ridículo e merecera isso. Agora mesmo, ele, seu namorado Fábio, estava se vangloriando sobre cada lance seu no jogo para ouvintes atentos.

-Eu sei – disse Sirius – Já me desculpei com Fábio e está tudo bem. Mas eu realmente não queria sabe, falar o que falei, agir como um louco na sua frente... – ele parecia envergonhado agora, de uma forma fofa, pensou Elizabeth. Era como se a opinião que ela fazia dele importasse. Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo-se verdadeiramente agradada agora:

- Não faz mal, todo mundo perde a cabeça de vez em quando... Eu mesma – ela encheu os pulmões de ar, tomando coragem – fui uma... uma vaca com você na minha festa. Estou me sentindo culpada há muito tempo, mas não sou boa em pedir desculpas. – e respirando fundo novamente. – Me desculpe, Sirius. Eu sei que você tem seus defeitos, mas definitivamente não tem nada contra os trouxas... Que você gosta deles e jamais faria algo horrível como eu insinuei... Fui má pessoa, uma péssima anfitriã... Enfim, desculpe

Sirius tinha seus olhos cinzentos arregalados, em surpresa. Depois de alguns instantes, ele relaxou e riu gostosamente:

- Você foi tudo isso, sabe... Só não concordo com uma coisa. Acho que você é ótima em pedir desculpas.

* * *

Elizabeth lhe pedira desculpas de uma maneira sincera e também brusca. Ela respirara fundo, franzira a testa, concentrada, parecendo quase... doce. Seus olhos não tinham nem o veneno, nem a frieza daquele dia. Mas ela nem precisava ter pedido desculpas, pois ele já desculpara, praticamente esquecera. Sabe, pensou Sirius na festa, Elizabeth é uma garota legal. _Só isso?_, uma voz acusadora surgiu na sua cabeça em resposta ao profundo desagrado que sentiu quando Fábio finalmente parou de se exibir e levou Elizabeth sabe-se-lá-para-onde.

_-Só isso_ – ele disse a si mesmo, tratando de, novamente, não procurá-la muito, e falar com ela casualmente sobre assuntos leves, impessoais. Não queria arrumar mais confusão com Fábio, ele poderia entender mal.

Apesar disso, às vezes Sirius se pegava a olhando de longe, observando preocupado que Elizabeth continuava com algum bloqueio em Transfiguração e isso estava fazendo mal a ela. Seja como for, ele estava se sentindo um pouco fora do controle ultimamente. Quando lhe dava na telha, ia encoberto pela Capa da Invisibilidade até a Dedosdemel ou à cozinha pegar comida, saindo mais do que o próprio James. Ou azarava Snape e seus amigos se eles cruzassem seu caminho. Na semana seguinte ao jogo, foi flagrado por um professor azarando Avery e recebeu uma detenção para cumprir na sexta-feira a noite. Ele tinha polido sem auxílio de magia cada troféu ganhado pelos alunos de Hogwarts através dos séculos e era já mais de meia-noite quando chegou a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Sentia-se extremamente cansado e já ia subir quando, dessa vez, foi ele que deu de cara com Elizabeth sentada na poltrona, a única pessoa ali. Mas ela estava dormindo. Sirius notou que estava com um livro de Transfiguração aberto, pergaminho em cima da mesa com uma lição incompleta e uma pena de escrever ainda na sua mão. Estava sentada de modo que as pernas se dobravam em cima da poltrona, e sua cabeça estava apoiada no encosto. Tinha os traços relaxados, abandonada num sono profundo. Ela nunca pareceu tão frágil e delicada aos olhos de Sirius, um anjinho, havia dito a Sra. Potter. Ele estendeu a mão para seu rosto, queria tanto tocá-la... E então retirou a mão rapidamente.

Porque era tão óbvia, tão ridícula a conclusão... A coisa mais absurda, que ele demorou uma eternidade para perceber. Ele estava apaixonado por essa garota. Se tivesse percebido enquanto se apaixonava, ainda poderia ter lutado, se recusado, esquecido. Por isso sentia tanta raiva do namorado dela, por isso andava de mau-humor, por isso ela era toda sua preocupação. Mas agora, talvez não houvesse mais jeito. E ele ficaria ali, sendo torturado, obrigado a vê-la o tempo inteiro com Fábio. E onde estava ele, por sinal? Deixara ela aqui, sozinha? E sem se conter dessa vez, estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto de Elizabeth, mas ela não acordou. Então se aproximou e pousou um suave beijo no rosto dela. Sirius se afastou, bem na hora em que Elizabeth abria os olhos. Teria ela percebido?

- Sirius? O que, o que...?

-Levanta, Elizabeth. Estou voltando de uma agradável Detenção agora, e dei com você aí dormindo. Estou tentando te acordar há um tempão – mentiu ele.

- Nossa, obrigada, acho que eu vou indo então...

- Onde está o Fábio – perguntou irritado enquanto a ajudava a juntar suas coisas – Ele não devia ter te deixado sozinha.

- Ele foi dormir cedo, estava cansado... Obrigada mesmo, Sirius. – e sorrindo de um modo que fez seu coração acelerar, ela disse – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Liza.- e foi para seu dormitório.

* * *

Liza entrou no dormitório sorrindo. Ou ela tinha sonhado ou o conquistador-sem-coração Sirius Black lhe dera um inocente e puro beijinho na bochecha.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

O time dos sonhos

_(...)_

_What is it about you that I adore?_

What makes me feel so much pain?

What makes me go so insane?

what is it about you that I adore? 

_(At The Library)_

Quando o frio chegou, Elizabeth sentiu que ficava mais difícil se manter disposta. Tinha melhorado em Transfiguração, mas havia ainda muito que fazer para alcançar o desempenho desejado. Além disso, continuava com suas funções e era cada vez pior levantar cedo. Naquela manhã de sábado mesmo, Lily precisou sacudi-la várias vezes para que chegassem a tempo de ver o jogo Corvinal _versus_ Sonserina.

- Eu nunca jogaria com um tempo desses! – resmungou Elizabeth enquanto se encaminhavam ao campo de quadribol. Ela deu mais uma volta no cachecol que tinha as cores da Corvinal e se abraçou, tremendo de frio.

- Até que eu gosto do frio... – comentou Lily, e quando a amiga lhe deu um olhar carregado, ela achou melhor mudar de assusto – Então, o Fábio não vai ver o jogo?

- Não, ele ficou estudando para o NIEM, último ano, sabe. – disse ela. Lily notou que agora ao invés de mal-humorada, ela parecia triste.

- Vocês estão com algum problema?

- Não, o problema sou eu, acho que vou terminar com ele...

- Por quê?

-Bem, acho que – então ela viu quatro pessoas andando á sua frente e calou-se. – Digo depois, prometo.

Lily notou que Elizabeth procurou com muito cuidado nas arquibancadas o lugar em que se sentariam e que ficava olhando ao redor, ao invés de prestar atenção ao jogo. Foi quando um jogador da Soserina fez uma falta absurda e ela não reclamou ou xingou como todos, justo ela que amava Quadribol, que Lily resolveu perguntar, sussurrando:

- O que está acontecendo, Liza? É aquela história do Fábio? – Elizabeth corou, e Lily pensou que fazia anos que não via esse tipo de reação nela.

- Sim e não. É que, bem, eu acho que estou gostando de alguém, que não é o Fábio. – Lily esqueceu completamente o jogo, curiosa. Elizabeth, pelo que sabia, não era de se apaixonar platonicamente.

- Quem é? – Lily perguntou, várias possibilidades de garotos bonitos passando por sua cabeça.

- Bom, você vai achar realmente estranho, por favor, não me crucifique... – os garotos bonitos deixaram a mente de Lily, substituídos por bizarros ou sombrios.

- Fala logo, Liza, não vou te criticar. – prometeu ela, a curiosidade difícil de suportar agora.

- É Sirius Black – sussurrou Eliza, ficando muito vermelha agora, vendo os olhos verdes da amiga ficarem enormes de espanto.

- SIRIUS BLACK? – gritou Lily. Várias cabeças próximas se viraram para ela.

- Shhhh, Lily – sussurrou Elizabeth, as mãos juntas em súplica. – A última coisa que eu quero é que alguém saiba disso...

- Desculpe! – pediu Lily – Nossa, você me surpreendeu...

- Não diga! – disse Elizabeth, irônica.

- Bom, e o que você vai fazer agora?

- Não sei... A única coisa a fazer por enquanto é terminar com Fábio.

Lily não disse nada. Mas não podia deixar de pensar que ele parecia gostar tanto de Elizabeth, ia ficar arrasado.

* * *

Sirius tinha procurado Elizabeth pela manhã. Ele sempre a procurava para conversar um pouco ou pelo menos dizer _Bom Dia_, antes de Fábio aparecer de novo e tirá-la dele. Porque era exatamente assim que Sirius se sentia quando ela ia embora, lesado, prejudicado. E ele também tinha mudado de idéia. Já que Fábio parecia estar tão ocupado com o NIEM. Já que ele parecia não cuidar dela, não dizendo nada sobre ela estar sobrecarregada. Já que ele não oferecia sua ajuda a ela, Sirius resolveu preencher as lacunas. Fábio era mesmo um imbecil, pensava ele. Se fosse ele, Sirius, no seu lugar... Ele saberia que não era necessário só defende-la de balaços no quadribol, ela era ótima jogadora. Elizabeth precisava de alguém a seu lado e bem, Fábio parecia não estar.

Porém, Sirius não a encontrara na mesa da Grifinória aquela manhã. Ele enrolara para comer, enquanto Remus e Peter o apressavam. James parecia estar sem pressa também, mas Sirius sabia que ele estava ali por causa de Lily. Foi só quando a ruiva levantou, reclamando para Dorcas que ia _acordar a preguiçosa da Elizabeth_, foi que James aceitou ir. Sirius queria ficar, mas como não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa, ele concordou em ir.

Já estava sentado quando viu Elizabeth chegar acompanhada por Lily.O namorado não estava com ela, de novo. Trazia um cachecol enorme no pescoço e apesar de parecer vestir mais roupas do que todo mundo, tremia de frio Ele queria ir até lá, abraçá-la... Mas parou seus delírios quando a viu procurar algo nas arquibancadas. Elizabeth olhou diretamente na direção dos garotos, desviou seus olhos dos de Sirius, e foi sentar-se a alguns metros de distância, quando ainda havia lugares vagos perto deles.

Sirius deu de ombros, com raiva, e resolveu que prestaria atenção ao jogo. Torcia para Sonserina perder, já que disputar a Taça com ela era sempre sinônimo de um jogo mais sujo que o normal. Xingava como todos quando o batedor da Sonserina fez uma falta que Madame Hooch não vira, quando ouviu alguém gritar:

- SIRIUS BLACK? – então Sirius olhou para baixo e viu o rosto de Lily e Elizabeth de perfil, ambas coradas. O que será que estavam falando dele?

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou James para Sirius.

- Sei lá. – comentou ele, dando de ombros.

- Bom, deve ter um motivo para Lily gritar o seu nome assim... - insinuou James.

- Olha, você quer me poupar da sua porcaria de obsessão? – vociferou ele - sei lá porque Evans está gritando como idiota! Vai ver, se juntou com a amiga dela para falar mal de mim...

- Vejam, - disse Remus em um tom mais alto, numa tentativa óbvia de fazer os dois pararem a discussão – Aquele Nott fez outra falta! – mas isso não impediu James e Sirius de pararem de falar um com o outro.

No dia seguinte, Sirius decidiu que não poderia mais adiar os deveres de casa, e resignado, dirigiu-se à biblioteca. Poderia ter ficado na sala comunal, mas decidiu que o melhor remédio para James voltar a razão, era ficar distante por um tempo. Estava de cabeça baixa, escrevendo no pergaminho, quando ouviu uma voz suave perguntar:

- Posso me sentar aqui? As outras mesas já estão ocupadas... – Sirius encarou Lily Evans, que lhe dava um tímido sorriso.

- Claro, Lily, senta aí.

- Obrigada. – e ficaram em silêncio, cada qual fazendo o que tinha de fazer. Mas ele estava ardendo de curiosidade, por mais que tivesse ficado chateado com Elizabeth no dia anterior e a ignorado desde então, queria saber como estava.

- Hum... então, Elizabeth não quis vir com você?

- Não, bem, ela estava com Fábio, então... – Lily parecia meio perturbada agora, e Sirius franziu o cenho. Será que Elizabeth adivinhara o que ele sentia por ela e contara a Lily? Será que ela achava isso ridículo e não queria mais sua companhia?

Alguns minutos depois, Lily suspirou:

- Acho que minha redação sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis está confusa...

- Posso ler se quiser – disse Sirius, se inclinando sobre o pergaminho dela.

Foi então que James entrou na biblioteca e parecia que, na opinião dele, seu amigo e sua adorada estavam com as cabeças próximas demais.

- Ah, eu não queria atrapalhar... – disse secamente.

Lily se levantou, dizendo:

- Bem, eu vou indo. – Sirius ignorou James enquanto dizia:

- Tchau, Lily, e ah, sua redação não está nada confusa, ficou muito boa. – ela sorriu para ele, dando um tchauzinho.

- O que você quer? – voltou-se, frio, para James que ainda estava em pé ali, com uma cara raivosa.

- Bem, eu vim te avisar para não esquecer do treino daqui uma hora, sinto muito se interrompi algo...

- Você quer parar de agir como retardado? – disse Sirius, por entre dentes.

- Talvez eu pudesse parar de agir como um retardado – disse James, elevando o volume da voz – Se você pudesse parar de se comportar como o garanhão. Será que não está bom qualquer garota da escola? Será que você poderia deixar só Lily fora do seu maldito alcan...

- Dá para calar a boca?! – gritou Sirius, levantando-se – Estou pouco me lixando para ela, ou para qualquer outra garota dessa escola...

Várias pessoas olhavam para eles agora, algumas meninas parecendo magoadas. Madame Pince veio em sua direção:

- É melhor vocês pararem com isso se não quiserem ser expulsos. – Sirius achou melhor sentar e respirou várias vezes para se acalmar enquanto Madame Pince se afastava.

- James, eu não ligo para Lily ou qualquer outra agora, exceto Elizabeth.

O amigo piscou várias vezes, a boca aberta, processando a informação.

- Elizabeth? Elizabeth King? Minha amiga Liza...

- Você conhece outra Elizabeth? – perguntou Sirius sarcástico, a um James que continuava com a cara chocada.

Porém, quando eles se encaminharam ao campo de quadribol, James dizia, cheio de si.

- Ah, eu sempre desconfiei, Almofadinhas... Quer dizer, toda aquela sua implicância com ela, não é? – então seu rosto ficou mais sério - Mas, Sirius, ela está namorando o Fábio...

- Se você não me disesse – comentou, ainda irritado. – Aquele idiota!

- Bem, ele até que é legal – disse, James. Ao ver o rosto do amigo, corrigiu – Mas você é bem melhor, claro.

Sirius se preparava mentalmente para o inferno que os treinos tinham se tornado. Ver Elizabeth agarrada ao namorado antes e depois, ver a troca de olhares em campo, tudo aquilo era uma tortura. Quando chegaram, todos já estavam lá. Mas, para a surpresa de Sirius, eles não estavam se beijando. Para falar a verdade, Elizabeth estava conversando com Anne, mas parecia distraída e tensa, enquanto Fábio a olhava raivosa a alguns metros adiante, nem se dando ao trabalho de fingir ouvir o que Roberto e Alberto, que voltara a falar com o amigo, falavam.

Talvez tivessem brigado, pensou Sirius_. Tá para mim, essa é minha oportunidade_.

* * *

Elizabeth tinha terminado com Fábio de manhã bem cedo, mas ele pareceu não levar isso muito bem.

- Eu tinha feito planos, Elizabeth! Pensei em te apresentar aos meus pais... – ele dissera de forma acusadora. Era claro que ela ficou surpresa, nunca havia falado nada de futuro com ele. E os dois mais de beijavam do que conversavam propriamente. Então não houvera tempo para planejar nada. Agora Fábio a olhava no treino com uma cara de raiva, e ela estava receosa dele mandar um balaço direto na sua cabeça.

- Oi, garotas! – disse Sirius, sorrindo em direção a elas. Anne ficou com uma cara de boba. Ele tinha aquele efeito sobre as garotas, pensou Liza, enquanto sorria de volta para Sirius. Sabia que Fábio estava ali, tinha acabado de terminar com ele, mas não dava para evitar. Sentia-se livre para sorrir para Sirius, falar com ele, olhar para ele... Sirius a encarava diretamente nos olhos agora, parado bem em sua frente.

Enquanto isso, James chamava o time para o vestiário a fim de se reunirem, anormalmente sério.

- Bem, estou muito preocupado. Sonserina, como devem saber, ganhou da Corvinal, e agora lidera junto com a Grifinória... – demorou uns dez minutos para terminar de explicar a nova tática.

- Incrível - falou Sirius para Elizabeth, enquanto o time se encaminhava para o campo – mas acho que não tem ninguém nas arquibancadas. Como James conseguiu? Ou nossa popularidade está baixa?

- Foi uma idéia que tive – disse Elizabeth, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma – Falei que podíamos espalhar um falso boato sobre a data do treino... James achou ótimo, parece que funcionou. E acho que ninguém vai tentar te atacar, embora talvez você mereça, por partir o coração das pessoas. – disse, os olhos brilhando de malícia. Referia-se à Caroline, que agora resolvera ficar furiosa já que Sirius não voltava a namorá-la. As fofocas que corriam é que ela se vingaria dele.

Estavam sozinhos agora e ele se aproximava mais de Elizabeth, sorrindo.

- Essas pessoas exageram, ficam bravas por promessas que nunca fiz, por coisas que não senti... Quanto a ataques, bem parece que você sofrerá um hoje... – insinuou ele, tão próximo a ela agora. Liza deu um passo para trás, rindo nervosa.

- Talvez você esteja certo.

- Vamos,- riu também ele, pegando mão dela e a puxando em direção a saída do vestiário – não deixo ele te atacar, se James mesmo não fizer isso porque estamos demorando...

Quando saíram do vestiário, ainda de mãos dadas, deram de cara com Fábio. Seu rosto transparecia mais raiva que antes, os braços estavam cruzados diante do peito. Elizabeth retirou sua mão da de Sirius numa reação automática

- Então, Black, conseguiu o que queria? – perguntou Fábio, mordaz

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando. – disse Sirius, friamente.

- Ah, não faz, então talvez não queira mais! – gritou Fábio a plenos pulmões - Sinto muito Elizabeth, acho que ele acabou de enjoar de você, foi rápido, não é? Talvez o bom-humor dele volte agora que ele conseguiu você caidinha como as outras... -

- Deixa ela em paz, ouviu? – falou Sirius em voz baixa, puxando sua varinha já que Elizabeth estava com os olhos marejados de água, envergonhada ao perceber que todo time os olhava agora.

- Todo ciumento no jogo contra Lufa-Lufa, gritando comigo...- continuava a grita Fábio, puxando sua varinha também.

- Não gritei com você por isso, gritei porque, como disse, você é um imbecil. Quer saber, não agüento mais você falando. _Estupe..._- mas antes que pudesse terminar de pronunciar o feitiço, James segurou seu braço, furioso. Isso pareceu chamar a atenção de Sirius e o fez parar.

- Agora – vociferou James – eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui...

_Mentira_, Sirius pensou, _você sabe muito bem_.

- ...mas vocês vão parar com isso e vão treinar já, ou eu juro que expulso os três do time!

Sirius e Fábio pararam de gritar, guardaram as varinhas e calmamente deram impulso nas vassouras, cada um mais distante o possível do outro. James, ainda irritado, virou-se para Elizabeth, disposto a gritar para que ela fosse voar também, mas engoliu todas as palavras duras. Grosas lágrimas que ela tentava secar, corriam pelo rosto da garota.

- Liza, você sabe que eu não estava falando sério, eu nunca expulsaria você... – desculpou-se James, sem jeito.

- Eu sei – disse ela com a voz embargada e lhe dando as costas – mas eu estou saindo do time.

James correu atrás dela, que ia para o vestiário.

- Liza, não diga isso! Não podemos fica sem você, você é a melhor...

- Não sou, não – gritou Liza, sentada no banco do vestiário, e chorando mais ainda – Estou cansada, cheia de coisas para fazer, e não tenho que agüentar aqueles dois idiotas...

- Tem razão – concordou James rapidamente, sem saber muito bem o que fazer – são dois idiotas, não fique assim. Olha, tira o dia de descanso, vai relaxar. Mas, não estou te dispensando do time.

Ela concordou, mais calma agora e abraçou James.

- Obrigada, você é um ótimo amigo, Jamie.- então saiu correndo e James sorriu. Desde que eram crianças ela não usava o apelido que dera a ele.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Elizabeth parou de falar com Fábio, e tratou Sirius de um jeito mais impessoal. De certo modo, o que seu ex-namorado falara, tinha cravado fundo nela. _Acho que ele acabou de enjoar de você_... _Agora que ele conseguiu você caidinha como as outras_...Se até Fábio percebera como ela se sentia, então Sirius também devia ter notado. E seu carinho para com ela antes devia ter sido uma brincadeira, mais uma conquista. Elizabeth era como Caroline para ele, exceto que Caroline podia ser mais agressiva.

Então quando ele veio falar com ela depois do episódio, desculpando-se por ser tão idiota na frente dela, por constrangê-la, Elizabeth já estava preparada.

- Ora, não se preocupe. Não liga pro Fábio, ele é paranóico – e com uma sonora risada, dissera – Eu e você, imagina! – então se despediu dele, indo jantar.

Por dentro, ela estava péssima. Mas sua explosão de choro no domingo a aliviara, fazendo com que encontrasse forças para manter uma farsa. Agora Sirius parecia estar evitando se encontrar com ela também. Uma noite estava fazendo seu dever na sala comunal, quando viu ele entrar sem olhar para os lados e ir se sentar com Remus. _Vai ver_, pensou ela, _ele ficou com vergonha porque Fábio sacou qual era a dele._

-Qual dos dois você quer que eu pegue por fazer minha irmãzinha chorar? – perguntou Alberto, que sentara ao seu lado sem que ela percebesse e a estava observando.

- O que te faz penar que eu quero que você pegue alguém? – retrucou Elizabeth

- O fato de você mirar o Black como se fosse o Fera quando vê um rato...

- Que idéia você faz de mim! – disse ela, fingindo que ficara ofendida – Além do mais, nenhum garoto jamais me fez chorar e nem vai. Aquilo no campo foi porque eu fiquei nervosa com a briga, e estava estressada com o acúmulo de tarefas. Então, por favor, não vai atacar Black, ou parar de falar com Fábio, ele não merece isso de você.

- É, suponho que Fábio precisa de amigos, agora que foi chutado... – Elizabeth ia xingá-lo quando Lily entrou pelo buraco do retrato. Ela vinha em direção aos irmãos, mas seu rosto era sério.

- Olha- disse ela, sentando – você não vai gostar do que eu vou te mostrar, mas é melhor saber por mim, porque vai chegar às suas mãos de qualquer jeito...

- Diga logo, Lily, você está me deixando nervosa!

- Tá bem – então tirou folhas de papel de dentro das vestes, colocando-as sobre a mesa – Isso começou a circular hoje, amanhã a escola inteira vai ler...É o número um, e espero que último.

Era um jornal modesto no tamanho, observou Elizabeth, chamado _As Verdades de Hogwarts_. Curiosa, desceu os olhos para se deparar com uma foto enorme na primeira capa de todo o atual time da Grifinória. Uma foto que eles haviam tirado naquele ano, antes do jogo. Embaixo, o nome, idade e posição de cada integrante. E a manchete, em letras garrafais, informava

Matéria especial: As feias verdades do time dos sonhos.

Frenética, ela abriu o jornal, e lá estava a matéria sobre eles, nas páginas principais. Então Elizabeth e Alberto leram:

_Quem não conhece cada jogador do atual time da Grifinória? Populares e paparicados, eles são vistos como perfeitos, o time dos sonhos, mas, será?_

_Recentes descobertas nos levam a crer que rolam feias tramas por trás dos belos jogos e aparente integração da equipe. É claro que há muito se criticava o fato de Alberto e Elizabeth King e Sirius Black serem extremamente próximos do capitão, James Potter. Tudo se tornou ainda mais suspeito depois que Fábio Prewett, namorado da artilheira King entrou para o time. Muitos crêem que eles teriam entrado não por talento, mas devido a amizade e favores, talvez um dia saibamos. _

_No entanto, isso não é o pior. Parece que os jogadores da Grifinória se envolveram em sórdidas tramas amorosas capazes de fazer o mais liberal de nós ficar de cabelo em pé._

_Primeiramente, é do conhecimento de todos a estranha obsessão que Potter tem pela bela garota nascida trouxa, a sextanista, também da Grifinória, Lily Evans. No entanto, jamais se esperava que o capitão fosse perder a cabeça de vez. Domingo passado, teve uma feia discussão com seu suposto melhor amigo, Sirius Black, que segundo testemunhas beijava Lily Evans na biblioteca. Potter teria chegado e surpreendido os dois. Os "amigos" trocaram acusações e estavam dispostos a se bater em um duelo, o que não aconteceu graças a interferência da zelosa Madame Pince._

_Mas teria sido a briga por Lily Evans? Isso não está claro, já que os dois garotos parecem ter se envolvido simultaneamente e de forma amorosa, com outra garota, Elizabeth King Por sinal, a melhor amiga de Evans. Black teria, no começo do ano, agredido verbalmente seus pais por causa da garota, é o que nos conta consternado o irmão mais novo dele, Regulus._

_"Meus pais tinham certas restrições ao envolvimento dele com tal garota, mas ele simplesmente enlouqueceu com a possibilidade de não ir a festa de aniversário dela, no final de agosto. Ficamos todos muito tristes e chocados. É uma pena que tenha se envolvido desse modo com ela "_

_No entanto, não namorava ela com Fábio Prewett, como pensa a escola inteira? Sim, esse parece ser seu namorado oficial. Black e Prewett discutiram no último treino do time, disputando a afeição de King. Prewett ficou justamente enciumando ao ver sua namorada e companheiro de time saírem do vestiário, sozinhos, trocando carícias. Potter parece ter ficado furioso com isso, e chamou a atenção dos dois. Porém, a terrível garota fingiu chorar para arrastar Potter ao vestiário e conquistá-lo também. Aliás, parece que o caso dos dois é antigo. _

_"James e Elizabeth são amigos desde a infância, é claro. Suas famílias são muito importantes e próximas. Costumo brincar com seus pais, meus amigos, que gostaria que se casassem".informou nosso querido Professor Horácio Slughorn._

Para Elizabeth aquilo era suficiente. Interrompeu a leitura, baixou os olhos para ver quem escrevera aquelas barbaridades e leu _Rita Skeeter._ Não fazia idéia de quem era, mas certamente encontraria a criatura e então ela ia se arrepender. Alberto e Lily a olhavam preocupados, mas ela não lhes deu atenção. Decidida, pegou o jornal, encaminhou-se para onde estavam Sirius e Remus. James já havia se juntado a eles, e sem palavras, Elizabeth colocou o jornal embaixo de seus narizes.

* * *

Sirius sentiu-se nervoso quando Liza veio caminhando em sua direção. Então ele leu aquilo que ela estendia e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Que diabos era aquilo? Ele tinha seus defeitos, vá lá, mas nunca tivera um caso com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo. E, para falar a verdade, não tinha nada com ninguém ultimamente... Nos últimos tempos, ele só pegara na mão de Elizabeth, pelo amor de Deus!

- Vocês sabem quem é essa Skeeter? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Não – disse James, carrancudo – mas nós vamos descobrir.

- Vê lá o que vocês vão fazer – murmurou Remus.

- Só umas azarações inocentes, Aluado, não se preocupe... – disse James com calma.

- E umas ameaças. – Elizabeth disse com um sorrisinho de lado. James concordou. Depois disso, o clima ficou pesado e Sirius resolveu dizer alguma coisa.

- Então, vocês dois, hen? – provocou, sorrindo – Nunca pensei que fosse me trair dessa forma, James. – e virando-se para Elizabeth, sem pudor algum – Nem você, amor. – Enquanto os garotos riam, Liza corou por um instante. Logo voltou ao normal e se afastou. Elizabeth podia fazer o que quisesse, pensou Sirius, para fingir que era fria, imperturbável a ele. Porque ele podia ver pelo brilho dos olhos dela, que isso era mentira.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

O sonho e a vidente.

_(...)_

_I want your love let's break the wall between us_

_(Angel__)_

Os rumores explodiram nos dias que se seguiram a publicação do primeiro número de _As Verdades de Hogwarts._ É claro que se tratava de um jornal de fofocas criado por alguns alunos e havia histórias sobre muitas pessoas, mas nada causou tanta sensação quanto a matéria principal sobre o time da Grifinória. Nenhum dos integrantes conseguia caminhas pelos corredores do castelo sem ouvir cochichos às suas costas.

Elizabeth foi dormir mais cedo em uma noite de quinta-feira porque de fato não agüentava mais os olhares especulativos das pessoas na sala comunal, visto que seu nome fora um dos principais da matéria. Ela sabia o que as pessoas fofocavam. _Enganou três garotos ao mesmo tempo! Peraí, ela nem é tão bonita assim! Deve ter lançado um feitiço neles._ Antes que explodisse ali mesmo, resolveu se retirar, e Lily, que também se tornara alvo de boatos, foi com ela. Quando chegaram, o dormitório estava vazio.

- Não sei como as pessoas acreditam naquele lixo! – resmungou Elizabeth.

- É pior do que acreditar, elas gostam disso! – comentou Lily, realista – E então, descobriram quem é a tal Skeeter?

- Sim. Parece que é uma garota do quarto ano da Corvinal, loira, tem queixo grande e usa óculos... Essa é a descrição que conseguiram. Vamos vê-la amanhã a noite, depois da aula. A idéia é encurralá-la no corredor, já que temos esse primeiro tempo livre.

- Nunca pensei que ouviria você falar algo assim! – horrorizou-se Lily.

- Pois, é nem eu. Mas – explicou calmamente – só vamos assustá-la. _Embora_, ela mereça

mais. Noite, Lily – disse, enrolando-se na coberta, os dentes batendo de frio.

Estava em uma espécie de floresta fechada que cobria a visão do céu, sem saber como parara ali. O barulho de alguém aparatando chamou a atenção de Elizabeth. Ela viu que o autor do ruído era uma bruxa morena, Helen, irmã de seu pai. Aquilo era estranho, porque ela sabia que sua tia estava invisível e ainda assim era capaz de vê-la. A tia andava sem fazer barulho algum em direção a uma colina com escassas árvores, a neve cobria a grama. Liza a acompanhou, sem fazer o esforço que Helen fazia. Afinal, sabia que via o desenrolar da cena, mas não estava nela de corpo presente. Então deram de cara com um casarão; foi quando a bruxa parou. A sobrinha podia sentir a tensão vindo dela em ondas nervosas. Não saberia dizer quando tempo ficaram ali, poderia ser minutos, ou horas.

Anoitecia quando houve outro ruído de aparatação, e dois bruxos de capuzes negros surgiram, os rostos cobertos. _Comensais da morte_, pensou Elizabeth, tensa. Mas não estavam sozinhos. Seguravam brutalmente um homem mirrado, que gritava por piedade.

- Cale-se, verme – ordenou o Comensal mais alto, a voz fria.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? – perguntou o outro.

- Levaremos à Bella para que se divirta. Quem sabe não extrai alguma coisa dele...

Nesse momento, a tia lançou um feitiço no Comensal mais alto, e ele caiu ao chão, estuporado. O outro revidou, um jato de luz verde lançado na direção em que Helen estava. A bruxa desviou por pouco e dessa vez conseguiu estuporar o outro também. Fez-se visível de repente e antes que o bruxo mirrado percebesse, ela pegou em seu braço, preparando para desaparatar. Mas no exato momento em que girava, uma voz feminina apareceu e gritou um feitiço. Helen conseguiu desaparatar, mas estava sangrando.

Elizabeth acordou suada, tremendo. O que fora aquilo? Só um pesadelo ou uma visão do futuro? Não devia ser isso, já fazia tanto tempo... Tinha que falar com seu pai imediatamente, mas como faria isso? Deveria ser pela lareira, mas não encontraria uma sala vazia em Hogwarts em que pudesse falar que tivera uma visão. Não na sala comunal, ou qualquer área comum... Sala de algum professor? Não, teria que explicar seus motivos... Só poderia fazer isso por coruja e rezar para que chegasse a tempo. Se é que havia uma maneira de mudar o futuro, pensou ela. Era por isso que ela aprendera a bloquear os malditos sonhos. Porque nunca soubera se as visões poderiam ser mudadas,e se não podiam, qual a vantagem de te-las?

Ainda era muito cedo, mas Elizabeth se vestiu apressada. Uma idéia acabara de lhe ocorrer: Dumbledore! Encaminhou-se até a gárgula e disse a senha, pois os monitores a conheciam. Porém, ao subir a escada circular, deparou-se com a sala vazia.

- Suponho que está procurando o diretor? – perguntou o retrato de Amando Dippet.

- Sim, senhor.

- Ele saiu e só retornará amanhã, mas eu sugiro...

- Droga! Não posso esperar até amanhã...

- Mas que garota mal educada! – comentou Fineus Niggelius, ex-diretor da Sonserina – Por acaso, você nasceu trouxa? Qual seu nome?

Ela sentiu raiva, aquele cara só podia mesmo ter sido da Sonserina... Mas ainda assim, cuspiu as palavras, de má-vontade.

- Não nasci trouxa, infelizmente. Sou Elizabeth King.- não esperou a resposta, mas ao sair fechando a porta, pode ouvir Fineus comentando em tom de desagrado.

- Ora, só podia ser dessa família King, o que não é muito melhor que nascer...

Ela não tinha opções, então. Correu até o corujal para mandar sua carta aos pais.

O restante do dia Elizabeth passou distraída, a espera de uma coruja. Às vezes os amigos perguntavam se estava tudo bem, e ela dizia que sim. Por que os sonhos começaram de novo? Ela estava descontrolada? _Calma, Elizabeth_, ela disse a si mesma quando a noite caiu. _Ainda não te disseram nada, então nada aconteceu nem acontecerá. Vai ver, foi só um sonho. _

Estavam jantando, quando James apontou a mesa da Corvinal. A tal Skeeter tinha acabado de jantar, e saía do Salão sozinha. Era a oportunidade perfeita. Aquilo não tinha a mínima importância para Elizabeth agora, mas ela acompanhou Sirius, James e Pedro, resignada, a fim de manter as aparências. Para que ninguém se perguntasse o porquê da sua desistência, se estivera tão animada no dia anterior. Remus e Lily tinham se recusado a ir.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Não quero saber o que vão fazer...

- Ah, é, esqueci que você é monitor – provocou Sirius.

- Mas Liza também é, e ela vai...

- Só porque disseram coisas absurdas dela. – disse Lily defendendo-a. – Mas eu também não vou, não gosto dessas coisas.

Como planejado, encurralaram a garota em um corredor, e seus olhos estavam arregalados por trás dos óculos agora que se via cercada por quem tinha difamado.

- Olhem, só... Nossa admiradora! – disse Sirius.

- Sabe, Rita, nós não concordamos com algumas coisinhas que você publicou – começou James. Peter soltava risadinhas.

- É, por exemplo, eu não quero meu nome num lixo daqueles.

- Não mesmo, companheiro. Então, viemos avisar que se você sequer nos mencionar mais uma vez... A qualquer um do time ou Evans, você vai se arrepender. – disse James acariciando sua varinha.

- É verdade, Pontas, mal posso esperar para azará-la.

Acabem logo com isso, pensava Elizabeth. Ela só queria ficar sozinha para poder pensar, estava muito ansiosa agora.

- Nem eu. Acho que uma azaração de bicho-papão agora pode servir como aviso... – e James foi apontando a varinha para a garota.

- Ei, vocês! – disse a voz prática de McGonagall. Liza sentiu o coração disparar. _Será que ela ouviu algo? Se sim, talvez pegasse uma detenção ou lhe tirassem a monitoria... _O coração de Liza estava disparado, mas James e Sirius tinham as caras mais cínicas que se podia imaginar. Calmos, como se estivessem todos conversando.

- Senhorita King, queira me acompanhar. – Elizabeth a seguiu, sem ouvir passos atrás dela.

- Mas, professora...

- Professora, Elizabeth realmente não...

McGonagall se virou para encarar James e Sirius, os lábios contraídos.

- Creio que fui bem clara quando pedi para a Senhorita King me acompanhar.

- Bem, é que ela não estava fazendo nada, quer dizer...

- Eu não estou dizendo nada disso, Black.- cortou McGonagall

- Não? Então por que a chamou?

- É um assunto familiar, Potter, não que seja da conta de algum dos dois. Ainda que talvez vocês estejam sendo guiados pelo senso de amizade, isso é particular. – Só então eles se afastaram, Sirius lhe lançando um último olhar preocupado.

Elizabeth sentia suas pernas tremerem, e não saberia o quanto mais agüentaria caminhar. Pensamentos de tragédia familiar invadiam sua cabeça, sua tia estaria morta? Quis perguntar a professora, mas não o fez, com medo da resposta. Estavam indo para a sala de Dumbledore, Liza percebeu. Ao subir com McGonagall a escada circular, deu de cara não apenas com o diretor, mas também com Hugo, sentado à sua frente. Assim que viu a filha, ele se levantou, a tempo de abraçar a garota, que tinha corrido em sua direção.

- Pai! Pai! A tia está bem? – McGonagall lançou um olhar triste aos dois antes de fechar a porta.

- Está tudo bem querida, ela foi atingida, mas já está se recuperando. Não corre risco algum.

- Verdade? – ela exigiu – Havia tanto sangue no meu sonho...

- Ela, de fato, está bem, Elizabeth – confirmou calmamente o diretor. – Seu pai está mais preocupado com você, já que voltou a sonhar.

- Foi somente hoje... Acho que me descuidei...

- Mais importante que isso, Elizabeth, é se você fez alguma profecia. – insistiu Dumbledore.

- Não que eu saiba, Professor. Lily Evans fica a maior parte do tempo comigo, e ela nada disse, tampouco meus amigos.

-Ótimo – comentou Dumbledore – Mas você precisa nos comunicar se isso acontecer, Elizabeth. É extremamente importante.

* * *

No sonho, Sirius perseguia algo, mas no fundo ele sabia que não podia alcançar... Ele queria gritar _Espere_, mas sua voz não saía.

- Ei, Sirius, acorda!

Sentia uma angústia enorme, precisava alcançar...

- Vamos, homem, é sábado!

Sirius piscou algumas vezes até o rosto de James entrar em seu campo de visão.

- Anda logo, hoje é o primeiro passeio para Hogsmeade.

_Grande porcaria! _– ele pensou

- Me deixa em paz! – disse, virando para o outro lado.

James suspirou. Sirius estava muito chato ultimamente. _Tudo por causa de Elizabeth. Bem, se ele não tomar uma atitude logo, eu mesmo vou lá e peço para ela sair com ele como um favor a mim._

- Tudo bem se você não quer ir... Digo a Elizabeth que você preferiu ficar dormindo aqui.

- Nem me diga esse nome! – vociferou ele, totalmente acordado agora.

- Posso saber o motivo da sua raiva?

- Estão dizendo que ela concordou em sair com Tibério McLaggen!

- Se ela tivesse, é compreensível, não é? Por que você não a chamou?

Sirius lançou um olhar feio a James, porque ele estava certo. Por qual motivo não a convidara? E ele mesmo já sabia. Tinha medo que ela o rejeitasse, provavelmente faria isso.

- Mas – continuou James – para sua alegria, posso te informar que os boatos são falsos.

- São? – perguntou Sirius com um fiozinho de esperança.

- Sim. Ele perguntou se Elizabeth queria ir a Hogsmeade,ela disse que não queria deixar Lily sozinha, mas que eles podiam ir todos juntos.

Sirius sorriu. Isso era quase como um fora. Muito bem disposto, levantou-se da cama.

- Vamos, onde estão Remus e Peter? Quero ir logo.

Aparentemente, Elizabeth já devia ter ido, pois Sirius não a encontrou antes de sair. Quando Remus sugeriu uma ida ao Três vassouras, ele concordou. Quem sabe ela não estaria lá? Porém, assim que entrou percebeu que não estava, e se desanimou. Pediram a Madame Rosmerta quatro cervejas amanteigadas, ao que ela atendeu sorrindo como sempre. Se estivesse de bom-humor, Sirius bancaria o engraçado com Tiago para ela rir, mas ele não estava. Olhou em volta, bebendo a cerveja, parecendo entediado. Foi então que viu uma das bruxas mais estranhas que já encontrara.

Parecia alguns anos mais velha que ele mesmo, era pequena e usava óculos que deixavam seus olhos enormes. Mas isso não era o mais interessante sobre ela. Em sua mesa havia uma bola de cristal, e ela aparentemente predizia o futuro para uma jovem sentada à sua frente. James sorriu ao vê-la, alguma idéia estúpida teria ocorrido a ele, provavelmente na tentativa de distrair Sirius.

- Almofadinhas, é uma vidente, vamos até lá.

- Você acredita nessas bobagens? – perguntou Remus, espantado.

- Não, por isso vai ser divertido. Vamos, Sirius? Ou você prefere ir, Aluado?

- Não, mesmo. Estou bem aqui. – recusou Remus.

James e Sirius foram até a mulher, e quando ela acabou de atender a outra, virou-se parar os dois.

- Olá, queridos. Vejo que vocês vem até mim curiosos.

- Ah, sim, estamos. Você é vidente, não?

- Sim, tive a honra de receber esse dom que herdei da minha nobre antepassada, a famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney. Sou Sibila.- ela tinha um ar sonhador ao falar. James podia sentir Sirius ficando irritado ao seu lado.

- Sou James Potter, e esse aqui é meu amigo, Sirius Black, ele queria...

- Ah, eu sei o que ele quer... Posso ver. Por favor, sente-se aqui na minha frente, Sirius Black.

Ele suspirou ao sentar-se, as pessoas observavam a cena. Não se importava que as pessoas olhassem para ele enquanto jogava, ou nos corredores, ou nas aulas. Mas que o olhassem naquela situação ridícula... James ia lhe pagar.

- Posso ver porque está aqui, meu caro. Vejo garotas na sua vida.

- Ah, é? – ele perguntou, a voz desdenhosa.

- Mas o que incomoda você é apenas uma. – Sirius nem conseguiu evitar a surpresa. Mas sacudiu a cabeça, _que droga, ela está só chutando_! Peter arregalou os olhos, impressionado.

- Qual o nome dela, então?

- Nada tão específico é assim revelado, Sirius Black. Isso é uma arte e ciência sutil. O que vejo é que ela se tornou a sua maior preocupação. Você tem dúvidas sobre os sentimentos dela...

Dessa vez, Sirius não falou nada, o coração acelerando.

- Mas, tenho algo a dizer sobre isso. Ela tem os mesmos sentimentos por você. Ela é sua, Sirius Black, espiritualmente falando. E mais breve do que você pensa, será em todos os sentidos, sua.

James agora ria sem poder se conter. Sirius lhe lançou um olhar feio, jogou o dinheiro cobrado em cima da mesa murmurando _Obrigado_ e saiu dali. Os amigos vieram logo atrás, chamando seu nome. Ele se virou, sem os encarar:

- Vou caminhar por aí.

- Tudo bem, podemos ir até a Dedosdemel e... –começou James.

- Se não tiver problema, quero caminhar sozinho. – dando as costas a eles, saiu caminhando sem pensar. Maldita hora que fora falar sobre Elizabeth para eles. Até Peter e Remus tinham achado graça. Que se danasse, nada podia ser mais ridículo do que a paixão de James por Lily. Mas ele, Sirius, não queria isso para si mesmo. Ficar obcecado por alguém que não quer saber de você. _Ela gosta de você_, uma voz na sua cabeça disse. Então ele se surpreendeu. Andando, sem perceber, chegara em frente a Casa dos Gritos. E Elizabeth estava ali, parada no meio da neve, tremendo e encarando o casarão. Sozinha, sem McLaggen, sem Lily, sem ninguém. _Muito bom_.

- Você parece sentir muito frio, ultimamente, - ele disse às costas de Elizabeth. Ela praticamente deu um pulo e se virou para ele, a mão no coração:

- Sirius! O que você está fazendo aqui?

* * *

Ele estava ali, parado, parecendo tão displicente e lindo como sempre.

- Estava andando sem rumo e acabei parando aqui.

- E os garotos?

- Por aí... – ele disse, acenando amplamente. – E McLaggen?

- Estou fugindo dele. Por isso vim para cá. – ela disse, sentindo-se corar. Sirius se aproximou dela, os olhos brilhantes.

- Que bom, amor. Não sei se agüentaria Tibério como concorrente, além de James e Prewett. – ele falou rindo, e sem mais nem menos, em um único movimento, a abraçou.

- Sirius? – perguntou Elizabeth, perplexa. Percebeu que sua voz saía fraca.

- Sim, querida?

- Preciso falar com você. Me solta, por favor. – ele se afastou dela, mas continuou próximo, encarando-a com aqueles olhos cinzentos, sério agora.

- Também preciso. Está tudo bem mesmo com sua tia? E com você?

- Ela está bem, sim, já está curada do ataque que sofreu... Acho que ela vai morar conosco sabe, é mais seguro... Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar.

- Pode falar, Liza – disse Sirius, prestando total atenção a ela. Elizabeth respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

- Sirius, você tem que parar com isso, essas brincadeiras, agora.

- O que você quer dizer? – ele questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Isso de ficar me chamando de querida, de amor. Ficar me abraçando, fingir que está com ciúmes. Eu não quero ser brinquedo de nin...- mas ele interrompeu:

- Quem disse que eu estou brincando? Ou que você é um brinquedo? O idiota do Prewett? E infelizmente não estou fingindo... – parecia bravo agora, os braços cruzados, o cenho franzido. Elizabeth sentiu que ficava exasperada.

- Ai, Sirius tenha paciência! – ela meio que gritou, desabafando – Não sei porque você está fazendo isso comigo, tem tantas garotas que você pode se divertir, e elas ficam felizes com isso. Mas eu não..

- Elizabeth, eu não estou me divertindo com você! – disse, elevando a voz também – Que diversão é essa, se eu só converso com você, fico atrás de você o tempo inteiro, me preocupo com você, não ligo para mais ninguém. Você pode me explicar onde está a diversão que eu não estou vendo? – Sirius se sentia furioso agora. Estava preparado para que ela o recusasse friamente, para que dissesse que ele não era bom o suficiente, até para que risse dele... Mas não para aquelas acusações sem fundamento.

- Olha, Sirius, eu te conheço, tá bem? Todo mundo te conhece. Você sempre escolhe as garotas mais bonitas, fica um tempo com elas, enjoa e dá o fora. Não estou dizendo – ele abriu a boca, e ela fez um gesto para que esperasse – Não estou dizendo que você engana alguém, acho que as garotas sabem que você é sincero demais. Então você começa com essas... esses gestos carinhosos... Mas eu estou dizendo para você parar, não gosto de ser tratada assim, ao contrário de algumas que não se importam. Você nem percebe o que está fazendo, então acho melhor se afastar. Quer dizer, não sou um joguinho de conquista, tenho sentimentos e você fica aí brinc...

- De uma vez por todas Elizabeth – ele disse, colocando as mãos firmemente nos seus braços e aproximando o rosto do seu, olhando tão fundo nos olhos dela... Ele parecia muito bravo agora – Eu não estou brincando com você, isso é o que você facilmente poderia fazer comigo. Você não percebe o tanto que eu me preocupo com você? Eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo querendo alguém antes...

- Isso é só porque você não me tem... – ela tentou argumentar, a voz falhando devido a proximidade.

- Não, não é nenhum jogo de conquista, droga. Se você me disesse "Não gosto de você, vai embora", eu iria. E eu não gosto de você por quão difícil você é. Eu gosto de você – ele disse baixinho agora- por tantas coisas que teria de fazer uma lista enorme para dizer. Amo suas qualidades, seu jeito, seus defeitos. Eu...

- Sirius – disse, Elizabeth, os olhos azuis maiores, de perplexidade – eu não acho que isso vai dar cert...

- Quer saber? Você fala demais!- e ele a calou com os lábios de encontro aos dela, envolvendo-a totalmente com seus braços. Sentiu uma alegria no peito por finalmente ter Liza ali, era como alguém que está quase morrendo de frio, e encontra o sol... Ela era o sol. E ao mesmo tempo pensava _A qualquer hora agora, ela vai me empurrar, vai bater na minha cara..._ Então notou que ela movimentava o braço, e vagamente pensou _É agora... _Mas então ele sentiu a mão de Elizabeth puxar seus cabelos, o corpo dela se grudar mais ao dele. E chegou a sua mente a lembrança de uma voz que dizia _Ela é sua, Sirius Black._

* * *

Nunca tinha acontecido nada semelhante a ela com o beijo de qualquer um. Nunca havia parado totalmente de pensar, como parara quando sentiu os lábios dele. Não havia Elizabeth King, nem neve ou Hogsmeade. Não havia ninguém a não ser aquele que a envolvia. Queria sumir, dissolver-se no beijo, queria Sirius mais perto... Já nem lembrava de suas objeções, e seguindo seu instinto, levou a mão ao cabelo dele, e puxou suavemente. O cabelo de Sirius era macio ao toque, pensou ela ao se apertar de encontro a ele, e o cheiro maravilhoso lembrava hortelã.


	7. Chapter7Histórias e segredos de Familia

Capítulo Sete

Histórias e Segredos de Família

_(...)_

_Suppose I never ever met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you  
Kiss me so sweet  
And so soft_

_Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose you never ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs  
Just to break  
My own fall_

_(Fidelity)_

Elizabeth estava olhando para si mesma, em frente ao espelho de seu quarto no castelo dos King. O pingente de agua-marinha, preso em uma delicada corrente prateada, ressaltava seus olhos. Era manhã de Natal, e ela tinha acabado de abrir a caixinha de veludo em que o objeto estava. Tinha sido enviado junto com um pedaço de pergaminho que se encontrava encima de sua cama, e que dizia:

_Liza,_

_Encontrei o pingente em uma loja, e comprei para você. Acho que é a cor mais próxima dos seus olhos que eu já vi._

_Espero que goste,_

_Feliz Natal,_

_Sirius._

Devia ter sido caro, o que ele estava pensando? Bem, talvez estivessem namorando... Mas, mesmo assim...

Depois do beijo em Hogsmeade, ela não tivera como fingir que não queria estar com Sirius. Então, eles estavam sempre juntos em Hogwarts, como um casal. Em nenhum momento eles haviam dito a palavra namorados, mas Elizabeth agora achava aquilo desnecessário. Nada precisava ser dito se eles ficavam tão grudados que James havia dito, brincando: "Ei, Liza, quero meu amigo de volta!"

Uma semana havia sido o tempo de ficarem juntos antes de irem passar as festas em casa... Tão pouco... E agora ele lhe dava algo tão lindo de Natal...

- Sirius Black, você não devia ter me dado isso!

- BLACK! Um Black te deu isso!

Elizabeth se virou para a dona da voz, Elizabeth Dianne King, uma mulher morena de exóticos olhos violetas. Ela sempre era um tanto desagradável, na sua opinião, e ela teria mandado a intrometida embora... Mas, o problema era que Dianne ( detestava que elas tivessem o mesmo nome) estava pintada em um quadro na parede de seu quarto. Um quadro de Feitiço Permanente, impossível de arrancar. Seu retrato guardava sua aparência jovem, apenas alguns anos mais velha que Elizabeth. Mas E. Dianne havia morrido há muito tempo atrás, no século XIX, a julgar por suas roupas. A filha dela, Amelie, era uma parenta solteira (e velhíssima), irmã do bisavô de Elizabeth.

- Sim, Sirius Black, qual o problema? - Elizabeth não gostava do jeito arrogante que ela tinha.

- Muitos problemas, tolinha... Você não sabe que sua família não gosta dos Black? Que esse colar pode estar amaldiçoado ou alguma coisa assim, a julgar pela família dele...

- Sirius não é assim! - interrompeu Liza, irritada – Ele é da Grifinória, corajoso, leal...

- Bem – interrompeu a mulher do retrato – Pior para você dois então, sabe... Veja o que aconteceu comigo!

Elizabeth sentou-se em sua cama, suspirando. Por que fantasmas e retratos tinham o costume desagradável de falar de suas vidas quando vivos? _Tudo bem, vamos ouvir a história da familiar morta._

- Ok, o que aconteceu com você?

- Bem , primeiro quero te alertar que nada nunca foi fácil entre Blacks e King, porque eles descendem dos King.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo, garotinha. Mas você não encontrará essa informação na árvore genealógica deles, em sua casa. Foi ainda muito antes do conhecido diretor de Hogwarts, Fineus Nigellus. Não me lembro da data exata agora, mas foi na Idade Média. Um dos filhos do patriarca King se revoltou com as idéias liberais do pai. O filho creditava em argumentos como de Slyterin e decidiu que não queria mais carregar o nome de uma família traidora do sangue. Então mudou seu nome para Black, e é o membro mais antigo daquela árvore

Elizabeth demorou um tempo para digerir a informação.

- Tudo bem, Dianne, mas isso faz muito tempo, sabe...

- Com certeza, e todos já esqueceram... Mas garanto que não esqueceram o que aconteceu comigo.

- Então, será que você pode falar logo? - irritou-se novamente Elizabeth. As pessoas no século XX gostam de informação rápida.

- Bem, meu nome inteiro é Elizabeth Dianne Black Gaunt King. - informou ela, arrastando bem as palavras.

- O quê? - surpreendeu-se Liza.

- É isso mesmo. Minha mãe, uma Black, casou com um Gaunt, sabe. Os Gaunt naquela época tinham prestígio e dinheiro. Descendiam de Slyterin e guardavam seu medalhão. Eles gostavam tanto de mim, linda, inteligente, austera...

- Tá, tá, já entendi. E então?

- Eles me deram o medalhão de Slyterin para usar, eu era a dona dele. Mas então, fui para Hogwarts...Encontrei Henry King, dois anos mais velhos que eu. Tentei lutar, mas acabei apaixonada como uma tola... igual a você.

Ignorando o olhar frio de Elizabeth, ela continuou.

- Depois de terminar Hogwarts, eu cedi. Abandonei minha família, tirei o medalhão do pescoço, e fugi, para casar com ele... E três anos depois, viemos morar nesse castelo. Achamos que na minha família ninguém mais teria uma reação agressiva. Mas minha mãe, acho que ela era louca. Ela convenceu meus primos a invadirem o lugar e me levarem de volta com as crianças. Mandou que matassem Henry e desaparecessem com o corpo. Morri com ele tentando nos defender, e outros parentes King chegaram antes que conseguissem levar Amelie e seu irmão. - completou ela, com uma cara triste agora.

Elizabeth ficou olhando para ela, um tanto admirada. Era uma bonita história, mas muito triste. E naquela noite demorou a dormim, quando finalmente conseguiu, sonhou com cenas da história que Dianne lhe contara. Mas então, as cenas difusas mudaram, e tudo se tornou muito nítido. Ela via agora uma confortável sala de estar, onde um homem desconhecido de meia-idade e cabelos escuros jazia caído de bruços no chão. Ao lado de fora, aguém batia na porta desesperadamente. E Elizabeth sabia que ele estava morto, ela podia _sentir_. Então abriu os olhos, assustadas. Agora voltaria a ficar sonhando? Talvez fosse melhor contar a Sirius sobre isso, já que ficavam tanto tempo juntos. Claro que seus pais não podiam nem sonhar que mais alguém soubesse o segredo, mas era preciso. E depois, Sirius merecia um voto de confiança.

* * *

Aquelas havia sido o melhor Natal da vida de Sirius. Divertir-se com James, receber a atenção do Sr. e Sra. Potter, e visitar rapidamente tio Alfardo.... Nada de ver as priminhas Bellatrix e Narcisa, ou ouvir falar das "maravilhosas" ações do seus antepassados, como a tradição de decapitar os elfos-domésticos quando ficassem velhos demais... _Credo, só de pensar nisso, fico com o estomago embrulhado_, pensou Sirius. A única coisa ruim havia sido a falta que Elizabeth lhe fazia. Era tão estranho, porque ele nunca havia se sentido assim. Quando estava com seus amigos, não lembrava de garota alguma, mas agora... Sirius não podia esquecer. Foi por isso que a estava abraçando forte e exageradamente no corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts, antes dele partir, dizendo:

- Você sentiu saudades?

- Hum... talvez – Elizabeth disse rindo, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Você poderia dizer que sim, pelo menos sirvo para te aquecer do frio. – ele disse antes de beijá-la.

A alguns metros, James observava e dizia a Remus e Peter:

- Credo, não dá nem para ficar perto desses dois...

- Concordo totalmente com você, Pontas. Nunca imaginei esses dois juntos. – disse Peter.

- Bem, pelo menos o Sirius está de ótimo humor agora, não é?

- Vamos entrar então? Achar um lugar... Depois eles vem.

Elizabeth, agora que desgrudara seus lábios dos de Sirius, o olhava preocupada. Era difícil ainda acreditar... Parecia um sonho estar com ele, tão atencioso e parecendo apaixonado. Então ela estava sempre esperando ele dizer que se enganara, que não ia dar certo. Mas antes de tudo, precisava contar sobre suas visões.

- Sirius, vamos. Será que podemos achar uma cabine só para nós dois.

- É claro. - ele disse com uma mistura de felicidade e malícia no sorriso.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando, Sirius Black, precisamos conversar – ela disse, forjando um tom seco.

- Que pena...

Quando acharam a cabine, a porta mal fechara e Elizabeth se virou para ele, dizendo severa:

- Antes de mais nada, você não devia ter comprado aquele pingente, Sirius. É claro que eu adorei, mas deve ter sido caro, e isso realmente... - mas suas outras palavras foram engolidas quando Sirius a beijou. Elizabeth pensou vagamente que ele sempre a beijava para fazê-la calar. Era um absurdo, mas um ótimo absurdo. O beijo profundo era tão suave, ela sentia que poderia desmanchar.

Mas havia algo, ele estava fazendo com que esquecesse... Então colocou as mãos espalmadas no peito dele, tentando empurrá-lo.

- Sirius? – ele havia deixado sua boca, mas agora fazia um caminho até o pescoço dela. Sirius sentia o aroma que vinha dela, algo como uma flor, ele não saberia dizer qual.

-Hum... Sirius? – chamou ela de novo.

- Sim? – ele perguntou enquanto dava um beijinho no pescoço dela, o que lhe provocou tremor. Mas ela tinha que falar...

- É sério, preciso te contar algo. – Sirius agora havia parado, os olhos cinzentos fixos no dela, prestando total atenção. _Ele é tão maravilhoso que eu acho que não mereço_, Elizabeth pensou.

- Liza, fala, estou ficando preocupado. – Ela suspirou, e despejou em cima dele o segredo da sua família, dos videntes e de seus sonhos. Sirius parecia incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

- Eu não deveria estar te falando isso, mas... eu confio em você. – ele a abraçou, beijando seus cabelos. Então se afastou, olhando-a com uma cara engraçada.

- Bem, agora tenho de ir. Preciso passar essa valiosa informação para minha família e nossos amigos comensais. Talvez isso sirva para algo. – Elizabeth franziu a testa para ele, cruzando os braços. _Isso é hora para brincadeiras?_

- Liza, você fica tão engraçada brava. Parece o Fera... Mas, indo ao que interessa, você fez bem em não ter contado, e eu te prometo, nunca vai se arrepender por confiar em mim... – ela que ia em direção aos lábios dele agora, adorando a maciez... Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o beijo se tornando mais urgente... E então a porta foi aberta, e eles se separaram. Sirius olhou em direção a porta, contrariado, para dar de cara com uma Lily muito sem graça. Ele não saberia dizer quem estava mas constrangida, a ruiva ou Elizabeth, com as faces coradas.

- Desculpem, nós não tínhamos a intenção de interromper, sabe... Já estamos sa....

- Ora, fale por si mesma.- interrompeu a voz calma de Alberto, que agora aparecia bem atrás de Lily – Eu tinha toda intenção de interromper, claro. Somos cinco, e eu não vou ficar do lado de fora, em pé, só porque os dois querem se agarrar.

Elizabeth ignorou o irmão, e abraçou Lily:

- Espero que você tenha passado bem as festas de fim de ano. Vou estar na cabine com Remus, Peter e Sirius, se você quiser ir...

- E James.... – disse Lily sombriamente. – Acho que não. Nos falamos depois, quando chegarmos em Hogwarts.

Então Elizabeth pegou na mão de Sirius e o puxou para saída, assim que cruzaram a porta ouviram a voz de Alberto gritando:

- Ei, voltem aqui! Eu não falei nada desde que vocês dois começaram a namorar, sabe!

* * *

Agora Sirius a ajudava com Transfiguração depois das aulas. Era uma noite de terça-feira e eles treinavam em uma sala vazia. Exausta, Elizabeth sentou-se em uma cadeira e sorriu para Sirius. Ele veio sentar-se ao seu lado, falando:

- Acho que você melhorou muito, Liza. Com certeza vai passar nas provas.

- Mas ainda não estou no nível em que aceitam alguém para o treinamento de auror. – ela disse, preocupada.

- Sabe, há outras profissões que não a de auror... Trabalhar com trouxas deve ser interessante, e você cursa Estudo dos Trouxas, que é a matéria exigida... – então ele se calou ao ver o olhar da garota.

- Bem, você não precisa duvidar da minha capacidade tanto assim.

- Eu não duvido da sua capacidade, Liza, é só que... ser auror é perigoso e...

Elizabeth se levantou, irritada:

- Ah, então o problema é que é perigoso, é com isso que supostamente eu não poderia lidar! Por que sou garota? Ou porque... – então Sirius estava de pé também, segurando seu ombro, parecendo também nervoso. Ele falava rápido e intenso:

- Você tem alguma mania de perseguição, Elizabeth? É óbvio que eu não acho nada disso de você. Te acho capaz de tudo, corajosa, inteligente... Mas eu tenho medo, medo de te machucarem... Você não vê? – e a abraçou.

- Eu te amo, Liza – ele disse com a voz pesarosa e parecendo cansada. – E nunca disse isso para ninguém antes.

Agora ela estava desarmada. O que poderia fazer agora se não dizer a verdade?

- Também te amo, e nunca senti isso antes. – e de repente eles estavam se beijando, e novamente naquele mês, alguém abriu a porta. Mas dessa vez foi muito pior, porque quem estava ali, pálida, a boca apertada, era Minerva McGonagall. Liza podia imaginar os pontos da Grifinória indo para o espaço, e as palavras duras da mulher, mas elas não vieram.

- O diretor quer vê-lo, Black. Acompanhe-me.

Quando chegou na sala de Dumbledore, deparou-se não só com sua velha figura, mas também com seu irmão, Regulus.

- Sentem-se, Srs. Blacks. Temo que tenha a lhes dar uma lamentável notícia.

Um mau pressentimento tomou conta de Sirus, mas antes que ele pudesse imaginar qualquer coisa, o diretor continuou a falar.

- Bem, parece que o tio de vocês, Alfardo, estava realizando feitiços experimentais em sua casa nessa manhã, e sinto muito, mas algo deu errado e ele veio a falecer, por acidente.

As notícias pareciam vagar na cabeça de Sirius... Seu tio, que ele vira no Natal, morto? O único parente Black que gostava dele não existia mais? O único homem decente naquela família odiosa... Mas Dumbledore continuava a dizer algo:

- É claro que vou liberar os dois para irem aos funerais...

Com licença, professor Dumbledore – interrompeu Regulus na sua melhor voz cerimoniosa - Mas, infelizmente, creio que não poderei ir. Meus pais me escreveram uma coruja contando a notícia, então eu já sabia... E eles avisaram que não poderíamos comparecer por motivos familiares.... - Sirius queria socá-lo. Por seu fingimento e falso pesar. Pelos pais que eles tinham, e que Regulus adorava. Que tipo de gente deixaria de ir ao enterro de seu irmão, ainda que não concordasse com suas ideias?

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore ficaram frios ao escutar as palavras do garoto.

- Como queira, Sr. Black. Pode ir, então.

Mais que depressa, Regulus se levantou. Sirius ia fazendo o mesmo, mal podendo esperar para estar lá fora com ele, descontar no irmão toda sua indignação...

- Um momento, Sirius, ainda tenho que falar com você.

Ele se sentou novamente, controlando-se para não deixar aquele aperto na garganta levar a melhor.

- Imagino que você deva estar sentindo muito essa perda, Sirius.

- Sim – ele admitiu, a voz estranhamente grossa, a cabeça baixa olhando os próprios joelhos. - E com certeza eu vou ao funeral. - completou, soando indignado agora.

Tinha certeza que sim. Não esperaria menos de você, ainda que estivesse vivendo sob a ordem dos seus pais. Mas você faz alguma ideia do motivo para eles não irem se despedir do seu tio.

- Porque são loucos, todos eles! Suponho que o círculo de gente direita tenha se estreitado, e quem não despreza um renegado como eu, não merece nenhum respeito quando morre... - ele percebeu que estava quase gritando.

Fineus Nigellus, seu nobre antepassado fazia uma cara horrorizada. Onde já seu viu um Black se comportar daquela maneira?

- Creio, Sirius- disse calmamente o diretor – que em parte você tem razão. Mas, há outro problema. Encontraram o testamento de Alfardo, e nele, ele deixa toda sua fortuna para você. Acho que isso não agradou seus pais.

Sirius não disse nada... Estava pouco se importando com a quantidade de ouro que iria receber... Ele só queria ir embora dali, poder ficar sozinho.

- Professor, posso ir?

Claro Sirius. Pode escolher também dois amigos para acompanhá-lo.

Sirius assentiu, agradecido. E com o coração pesado, deixou a sala.

Se não fosse por Elizabeth e James estarem com ele, tudo seria muito pior para Sirius. Nenhum Black compareceu ao enterro, e havia somente uns poucos amigos e colegas de trabalho do tio. Liza foi, durante os dias que se seguiram, um apoio para todos os momentos. Ela entendia quando ele ficava em silêncio, e lhe fazia companhia. E era um ouvido atento, quando precisava desabafar. Ao mesmo tempo percebia que o episódio o aproximava ainda mais dela, e surgia a sensação de que precisava dela.

Aos poucos, as coisas foram voltando ao normal. Exceto por uma vez que ele tentara azarar Regulus, e Elizabeth o impedira, para ela mesmo poder fazer isso, tudo estava bem. Ele a olhara com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, ao que ela respondera:

- Ah, qual é? Ele disse que seu tio era um perdedor amigo de sangue-ruins... Que sua mãe o explodira da árvore genealógica com razão... Regulus merecia, mas eu não poderia deixar você enfeitiçar seu próprio irmão. -_ E_, ela pensou, e_u previ que seu tio ia morrer, mas não sabia que era ele. _Foi somente quando viu o rosto do homem no caixão que percebeu que sonhara com o tio de Sirius. Mas não disse nada para não preocupar o namorado, já que ele agora ficava todo alarmado desde que soubera seu segredo. Era um milagre quando perguntava se ela não andava sonhando. Sirius andava desconfiado porque conforme o tempo passou e eles chegaram em março, sua cara de cansaço foi ficando cada vez pior.

_Mas_, pensou Elizabeth, _isso é devido a minha preocupação com os estudos. Nunca mais voltei a sonhar depois do Alfardo Black, e bem, eu não sou a única aqui que parece meio doente. _Ela olhou de esguelha para onde deveria estar Remulus Lupin, no lugar vazio entre Peter e James, na sala comunal. Havia reparado que todo mês ele ia ficando cada vez com um ar pior, até sumir por alguns dias com alguma desculpa. Elizabeth tinha sua teoria... mas era louca demais para que ela tivesse coragem de dividir até mesmo com Lily. Um dia tentar sondar Sirius, mas ele desconversara.

Naquela noite ela fazia sua lição na mesa com seus marotos amigos, mas eles pararam muito antes dela, os três parecendo um tanto agitados, enquanto falavam sobre quadribol. James principalmente ficava olhando para diferentes pontos da Sala, sem poder fixar os olhos em nada. Poderia ser alguma preocupação, mas Peter sorria alegre e praticamente quicava em sua poltrona. E Sirius, bem, era estranho... Havia horas em que ele olhava a tudo entediado, outras em que olhava para ela, Elizabeth, parecendo lamentar algo, em outras sorria como Peter, mas ainda com dignidade.

Era cedo ainda quando James e Peter levantaram dizendo que estavam com sono e iam dormir. Elizabeth os encarou com estranheza, mas ao invés de perguntar qual era o problema deles, resolveu pegar James de surpresa e perguntar sobre Remus. Ele era mais suscetível que Sirius, principalmente sem esperar, e ainda sendo inquirido por sua amiga de infância que o conhecia tão bem.

- E então, James, antes de você ir deitar... O que aconteceu com Remus, ele está bem?

- Ah, sim, quer dizer... Ele só foi visitar, porque parece que a mãe dele está doente... - ele comentou, a voz natural, e coçando a ponta do nariz. Peter tencionou-se ao seu lado.

- Ah... - disse Elizabeth com displicência – Que bom que não foi nada com ele, estava preocupada... E você sabe o que a mãe dele tem?

- Não, parece que ninguém sabe direito ainda... Remus prefere não falar disso, sabe... - ele disse, coçando o nariz novamente – Bom, vou indo... Noite.

_Mentiroso_, pensou Elizabeth ao vê-lo subir as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos. Desde criança James tinha a mania de coçar a ponta do nariz quando mentia, algo que ela percebera havia muito tempo. Era engraçado e ridículo, mas, é claro, ela nunca dissera nada a James sobre sua descoberta. Poderia ser muito útil, como agora.

A sala estava quase vazia quando Sirius se levantou também, dizendo que estava com sono, e implorando para que ela fosse dormir. Elizabeth jurou que iria dali a dez minutos, e como sempre mantinha sua palavra foi o que fez. Mas a certeza cresceu dentro dela, quando Sirius se lamentou por estar com tanto sono que não podia passar a madrugada inteira com ela, namorando. Sim, isso parecia sincero, os olhos brilhavam quando encarou seu rosto e depois a beijou com tanta vontade que a fez ficar sem ar. Mas com certeza não havia nenhum sono na sua face desperta, ou nos passos enérgicos que galgavam a escada.

Aquilo a incomodava. Ela tinha dito o segredo mais importante para Sirius, era totalmente sincera com ele. Por que ele não fez o mesmo por ela? O que andava fazendo?

Enquanto vestia seu pijama, Elizabeth pensou: _Eu vou descobrir, Sirius Black, o que vocês e seu amigos andam escondendo. Pode não ser agora, mas eu vou... _

Ela sabia ser cuidadosa e paciente.

* * *

Enquanto eles andavam cobertos pela Capa da Invisibilidade em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, Sirius sentia-se confuso com a mistura de sentimentos dentro dele. Por um lado, estava eufórico por ir a mais uma aventura com seus amigos, sacudir a monotonia da escola. Por outro, não gostava de deixar Elizabeth nem por uma hora, quanto mais se despedir mais cedo dela, não ficar ali, olhando-a enquanto fazia seus deveres, responsável como era. E roubando alguns beijos de vez em quando. A lembrança do último beijo parecia arder nos seus lábios.... Mas era hora. Rabicho já apertava o nó da árvore, e ele se transformou, entrando no Salgueiro Lutador.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Oito

Consequências

_Minha_

_Quem disse que ela foi minha_

_(...)_

_Minha_

_Ela não foi um só instante_

_como mentiam as cartomantes_

_como eram falsas as bolas de cristal_

_(Minha)_

* * *

_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back ? Could I get you off my mind  
This time_

_(This Time)_

_Eu vou descobrir, Sirius Black, o que vocês e seu amigos andam escondendo. Pode não ser agora, mas eu vou... _

Esse com certeza havia sido o último pensamento de Elizabeth ao dormir, mas na manhã seguinte, acordou um tanto atrasada e, portanto, esse pensamento foi varrido de sua mente. Percebendo que teria de deixar de tomar um café da manhã decente, ela colocou suas vestes pretas e rapidamente escovou o cabelo. Trazendo os livros nos braços mesmo, ela meio que corria, quando bateu em algo maciço, que fez seus livros caírem no chão. Alguém tinha surgido do nada, vindo do corredor da direita.

Ela olhou carrancuda para cima, pronta para reclmar, e então deu de cara com dois olhos cor de amêndoa: Fábio Prewett. Bem, Elizabeth não gritaria com ele. Não agora que Fábio tinha parado de encará-la com raiva. Até tinham trocado palavras amigáveis nos treinos de quadribol, e ela realmente preferia uma relação amigável.

- Oh, Fábio, desculpe... Eu não te vi... – murmurou ela recolhendo os livros do chão. Ele também se abaixou rindo suavemente.

- Imagina, eu que estava correndo, tentando pegar alguma comida no Salão. Derrubei tudo, olha aí – comentou enquanto a ajudava. Eles estavam próximos para falar a verdade, e ele parou de apanhar os livros para ficar encarando Elizabeth. Bem, aquilo a estava deixando envergonhada, e ela ia levantando com o olhar de Fábio ainda preso nela, quando ouviu a voz familiar às suas costas:

- Ah, aí está você... Estava de procurando, amor – comentou Sirius enquanto enlaçava sua cintura de uma forma possessiva. Definitivamente ela podia senti suas bochechas vermelhas agora. – E trouxe uma torrada para você, imaginei que estava atrasada.

-Obrigada – murmurou baixo, mastigando a torrada, os olhos postos no chão. Então Sirius soltou uma risada cristalina.

- Imagina Liza, afinal para que servem os namorados?

- Bem, acho que vou indo... – começou Fábio, parecendo meio sem-graça, meio bravo.

- Ah, sim, já ia me esquecendo. James pediu para avisar que tem treino hoje a noite, Prewett.

- Ok, Black, obrigado. – disse secamente. Então virou-se e foi embora.

Sirius continuou enlaçando Elizabeth e fazendo o caminho para a primeira aula. Ela estava calada, parecendo pensativa.

- O que foi Liza, você está brava comigo por causa do idiota do Prewett?

- Sim, em parte. Mas não estou pensando muito nisso.

- E então? – Sirius questionou. Ela olhou para cima, porque ele era um bom tanto mais alto que ela. Elizabeth estava como s olhos estreitos como de gato e um sorrisinho petulante no rosto.

- Bem, você disse _"para que servem os namorados?"_. Não me lembro que em algum momento você tenha dito algo como namoro ou me pedido, Sirius Black.

- Não seja por isso – e para a surpresa de Elizabeth, ele soltou sua cintura, e foi se ajoelhar a frente dela. Dois calouros que passavam naquele momento os olharam como se estivessem loucos.

- Sirius, o que você está fazendo? – ela inquiriu, passada de vexame. Onde havia um buraco para se esconder? – Tem gente olhando...

- Muito me importa... – retrucou ele, irônico – Agora me deixa fazer as coisas de uma maneira direita e tradicional.- Sorrindo malicioso, ele pegou as mãos dela, beijou e perguntou – Elizabeth King, seria uma honra... você aceita namorar comigo?

- Aceito, aceito – disse ela rapidamente, morta de vergonha pela cena, mas não podendo esconder o sorriso – Agora levanta daí...

Ele riu, e se ergueu, dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios. Voltaram a andar e ela comentou, mordaz:

- Bem, agora me sinto uma garota realmente comprometida... E Sirius.... você fica engraçado quando está com ciúmes!

Nos dias que se seguiram, ela esqueceu completamente de suas suspeitas. Como poderia lembrar de algo com tantos deveres para fazer? Isso era o que ela disse para si mesmo tempos depois. A verdade é que ela era uma aluna aplicada como sempre, mas isso não ocupava o seu coração. Estava apaixonada, tão feliz e risonha com Sirius que nem lembrava do episódio. O pedido de namoro, o tempo que passavam juntos, a primavera, o sol... Tudo era um motivo de alegria, e o que era ruim, como seus sonhos, ela esqueceu. Até Lily comentou um dia, mal-humorada, que Elizabeth andava muito melada e boba ultimamente. Em outras circunstâncias, ela ficaria brava, mas nesses tempos, ela sorriu para a amiga.

Quando estava alegre, Elizabeth sentia o apetite aumentar. Nunca se lembrara de ter comido tantos ovos de Páscoa, o maior de todos dado pelo namorado. Mas algumas semanas após isso, em abril, as coisas começaram a desandar. Primeiramente, por mais que quisesse não reparar, ela não podia evitar. Remus começou a parecer doente de novo. E desapareceu durante dois dias seguidos. James dera uma desculpa qualquer, mentindo novamente, pelo que Elizabeth poderia dizer. E a noite, quando olhava pela janela do seu dormitório, a lua cheia brilhava.

- Lily? – chamou ela. A amiga estava deitada de pijamas na cama, lendo. Só estavam as duas ali, Dorcas e Marlene ainda estavam na sala comunal, aproveitando o final de seu domingo. Sirius, James e Peter voltaram a reclamar de sono. Aquilo voltou a deixar Elizabeth irritada, com mais força do que nunca. O que ele fazia durante essas noites que não contava? Por que não era franco se não queria passar seu tempo com ela?

- Diga, Liza

- Eu tenho uma teoria, sabe, que gostaria de dividir com você. Mas você tem que prometer não contar, é sobre Remus... Pode parecer maluca... promete?

- É claro que eu prometo, Liza.

Então Elizabeth falou de suas suspeitas sobre Remus ser um lobisomem. Ela tinha reparado, não tinha, que ele sempre estava "doente" na lua cheia. Elizabeth esperou que Lily risse ou dissesse que a idéia era absurda. Mas ela não fez nada disso.

- Sev... quer dizer, Snape acreditava nisso. Acho que pode ser verdade... – ela disse, tensa. Elizabeth sabia que sempre era doloroso para amiga tocar no assunto Severus Snape. Receosa, Lily contou sobre o episódio em que Sirius havia dito a Snape para entrar no Salgueiro Lutador onde supostamente o lobisomem estava. E para o bem da amiga, tentou aliviar o lado de Sirius.

– Deve haver uma passagem para fora do castelo em que Remus fique ou algo assim. Mas Dumbledore deve saber, e Remus é uma pessoa muito boa. Não deve ter nenhum perigo para nós, caso contrário nunca seria permitido que ele estudasse aqui.

- É, mas o que mais me preocupa são os sumiços, nas mesmas noites, dos amigos dele. Será que eles dão um jeito de ficar com Remus? E Sirius ter feito isso com Snape... é uma decepção.

- Mas.... eu não vejo como, Liza.... – comentou Lily, a face preocupada – Seria muito perigoso e... bem... como?

- Não sei – disse Elizabeth – Mas eu vou descobrir... No mês que vem.

* * *

Sirius podia perceber que a namorada andava desconfiada e irritada com ele, embora Liza nunca dissesse nada. Ele ficava com a consciência um pouco pesada quando a deixava para ir se aventurar em Hogsmeade.... mas o que poderia fazer? Só tentar compensá-la, agradando-a, mas isso não andava funcionando. Elizabeth andava um pouco distante e às vezes a surpreendia encarando-o, e em seus olhos parecia haver uma pergunta silenciosa.

Mas as coisas pioraram de vez em uma manhã em que Sirius resolvera descontar a tensão dos últimos tempos azarando Mulciber no corredor, enquanto James azarava Snape. Os caras realmente mereciam isso, a seu ver. Estavam ameaçando calouros e mesmo que não estivessem, eles mereciam aquilo simplesmente por existir, na opinião de Sirius. O problema foi que McGonagall viu o que eles fizeram, e estava furiosa.

- Já chega, Potter, Black! Vocês não perderam pontos suficientes da Grifinória semana passada? Detenção no final de semana!

- Mas, professora... – Sirius tentou argumentar. Isso lhe traria problemas.

- Cale-se, Black, antes que ganhe mais uma semana. – e marchando, retirou-se dali.

_Bem, isso já me trouxe problemas..._Elizabeth estava há alguns metros de distância de onde estivera McGonagall, o crachá de monitora reluzindo, uma cara de indignação... _Estou perdido..._

- Ei, Liza... – ele começou ensaiando um dos seus melhores sorrisos. Porém, a garota, com um último olhar fulminante, lhe deu as costas e foi embora.

* * *

Como sempre, Elizabeth perdoara Sirius depois. Mas aquilo a estava desgastando. Às vezes pensava em acabar com tudo... _Ainda não_, pensou Elizabeth. Havia uma chance,se ele não estivesse fazendo nada de muito errado... Só a hipótese de deixá-lo, fazia com que Elizabeth se sentisse doente. Porém, ela tinha um plano, e sua dúvida logo acabaria.

Em maio, mais uma lua cheia chegou, com a ausência de Remus. Ela esperou em um canto da Sala Comunal, coberta com uma Capa de Invisibilidade que ganhara da tia em um dos aniversários. Então eles vieram, quando não havia mais ninguém no lugar. Como em meses atrás, os pés deles não ficavam totalmente cobertos. Elas os seguiu escadas abaixo e saguão afora. Mas a uma distância segura, nos terrenos da escola, ela parou para observar.

Os garotos haviam parado a alguns metros do Salgueiro Lutador, que batia seus galhos furiosamente. Ficaram completamente visíveis quando tiraram a Capa, que James guardou nos bolsos das vestes. Então, com um clarão, Peter simplesmente sumiu, ou assim pareceu a uma espantada Elizabeth. _O que...?_ .Mas logo depois houve um outro clarão, e onde havia James havia um grande alce... E mais outro, e onde estava Sirius, um enorme cão negro. Alce, e depois cão entraram no Salgueiro Lutador.

Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou lá. Cão negro... Sirius Black, que ironia! Ele fazia algo muito pior do que Elizabeth pensara. Não se tratava de burlar as regras de Hogwarts, mas de infligir as leis! Transformar-se em um animago ilegal_.... Mas é fantástico que eles possam fazer isso!-_ entusiasmou-se a parte menos correta da sua mente. _É muito difícil, muito avançado, Sirius é realmente bom em transfiguração hu.... _A outra parte, mais severa, empurrou o pensamento para longe, refletindo sobre outras coisas.

Então eles se arriscavam fazendo coisas ilegais para ficar ao lado de Remus quando lobo. Mas não era esse somente o problema. Com certeza eles não ficavam lá parados, enquanto o amigo tentava morder. Se o túnel levava para fora do castelo, como ela acreditava, então eles iam se divertir por aí... enquanto Sirius e James achavam que conseguiriam manter tudo sobre controle. Talvez o túnel desse para o povoado de Hogsmeade. Ela nunca ouvira algo tão tolo, irresponsável e perigoso... Tudo poderia dar errado, Remus escapar e atacar alguém.

Sirius se mostrara mais inconseqüente do que ela imaginara. Quer dizer, ele poderia ser preso por aquilo, não se tratava só de uma detenção. E depois o jeito como eles tratavam Snape, a "brincadeira" que fizeram com ele... Não que Elizabeth gostasse de Severus Snape, ela não gostava, mas mesmo assim... Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Terminar com ele, arrancar o sentimento de seu coração... Porque Sirius sempre seria Sirius, ela percebeu, e não havia nada a fazer sobre isso.

Só faltava achar a coragem, ela pensou, enquanto se encolhia embaixo dos seus cobertores. Mas ela acharia.

Na manhã seguinte, ela não achou. Acordou com a cabeça estourando de dor, e ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro. Ela não poderia sair dali e vê-lo. Não se sentia forte suficiente para confrontá-lo.

-Elizabeth? Você não vem? – chamou Lily – Vai ficar atrasada.

- Vai indo que eu já vou...

Ela ficou ali não sabia quanto tempo. Não queria sair... Depois do almoço, Lily veio vê-la.

- Liza, você está doente? Quer ir a enfermaria? Sirius está preocupado perguntando de você...

Ao ouvir o nome dele, Elizabeth não agüentou e contou tudo para a ruiva.

- Então eu vou terminar o namoro, Lily, mas não vou conseguir fazer isso agora... Se ele me pedir, sei que serei convencida...

- Então o quê? Vai ficar aqui até Sirius cansar de você, e ele dar o namoro como acabado, é isso?

-Ótima idéia... – disse Elizabeth fracamente sorrindo e colocando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro. Somente de madrugada ela se arriscou a sair, indo tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores e indo até a cozinha comer algo.

E no dia seguinte, havia decidido que nunca teria coragem. Aproximou-se de Lily, que lhe trouxera comida do jantar. Pegou em um dos braços da amiga, encarando-a bem nos olhos, com os lábios caídos numa cara triste, que ela sabia que Lily dificilmente resisitiria.

- Lily, você é como uma irmã para mim... Você não me negaria algo, negaria, se fosse para minha felicidade? –disse, antes de fazer seu pedido

* * *

Já faziam dois dias que Elizabeth não aparecia, e Sirius estava ficando louco de preocupação. Lily dissera que ela estava doente e sempre levava comida para a amiga, mas porque ela não ia à enfermaria? Maldita fosse aquela escada do dormitório feminino que se transformava em escorregador quando os garotos tentavam subir.

No terceiro dia de manhã que ele viu Lily se aproximar da sala de aula sem sua namorada, ele foi com passos firmes em sua direção. Paciência tinha limite...

- EVANS! – gritou ele – Será que você não tem a capacidade de estuporar Liza para que possamos levá-la a enfermaria? Ela não pode ficar doente assim sem tratamento. Se eu pudesse subir até lá, eu mesmo já a teria arrastado e...

- Sirius – interrompeu James – Você não precisa falar assim com ela sabe... Evans não tem culpa...

- Já cansei de dizer que não preciso que me defenda Potter – disse Lily – Agora se me der licença, tenho uma conversa particular com Sirius... – parecendo sem jeito, James se afastou.

- O que é? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu realmente não queria fazer isso... Ela praticamente me obrigou, mas... Bem –Lily respirou fundo. – Elizabeth pediu para que eu te comunicasse que ela não quer mais namorar com você... Ela disse que o motivo é incompatibilidade de gênios, e ela sente muito, mas...vocês não dariam certo.

Primeiro, Sirius achou que ela estava brincando. Porém, a cara dela de pesar e vergonha era muito verdadeira. Então ele sentiu uma espécie de raiva fria crescer dentro dele. Era assim que ela terminava com ele? De surpresa e por recado. Sem ter muita consciência do que fazia, foi andando em direção a Sala Comunal, ignorando os gritos de Lily para que esperasse. Quando passou o retrato da Mulher Gorda, encarou com fúria a escada circular. Precisava chegar até ela... mas como? E a resposta subitamente lhe ocorreu, como fora tão idiota não pensando em algo tão óbvio nos últimos dois dias? Um garoto não poderia subir, mas um animal, sim. Ele poderia rir, se não estivesse tão ferido. Então, como não havia ninguém ali aquela hora, ele se transformou e subiu a escada.

De volta a forma normal, ele parou em frente a porta, e a abriu, sem bater. Achou que fosse engasgar de raiva quando surpreendeu Elizabeth enfiada em um pijama curto, com os pés descalços e andando de um lado para o outro com aquele gato dela no colo. Ah, sim, ela parecia muito saudável.

* * *

Elizabeth estava andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório, segurando Fera no colo porque a presença dele a acalmava. Naquele momento, Sirius deveria estar ouvindo a notícia de Lily. Como ele reagiria? Ela olhou pela janela, respirando fundo... Então sentiu que estava sendo observada. Virou-se, nervosa, para dar de cara com o namorado/ex-namorado parado em frente a ela, pálido de ira, mas também encarando a roupa que usava.

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele, percebendo como a roupa era inadequada. Corou de vergonha, soltou Fera de forma abrupta e pulou na cama, se cobrindo. O gato, que caíra, miou inconformado e saiu pela porta entreaberta. Então Sirius a fechou, e voltou-se para Elizabeth.

- Oh, como você está doente! - comentou com sarcasmo - Prometo não ir ao seu enterro....

O tom de voz dele a feriu de uma maneira inesperada. Mas também fez com que a força para enfrentá-lo surgisse.

- Ah, sim. E como você chegou aqui? Recebeu a ajuda de algum cachorro? - ela disse, venenosamente.

Então era isso... Ela descobrira... percebeu Sirius, completamente chocado. Elizabeth podia ver seu rosto ficar vunerável, ele iria se desculpar, mas ela não queria isso.

- Então foi por isso que você disse aquilo para Lily - disse ele, tentando parecer calmo e seguro - Desculpe por não te contar isso, Liza, mas eu não podia, porque não era um segredo só meu. Era dos meus amigos, principalmente de Remus, por mim teria te contado tudo, confio em você - mas o olhar dela, frio como naquela noite de festa o advertiu que deveria calar.

- Isso eu posso entender, mas não posso exatamente concordar com isso que você fez. - ela disse, duramente.

- Olha, Liza... O que eu fiz... foi para ajudar Remus, sabe. Ele fica menos lupino com a nossa companhia...

- E então você também pode se divertir muito, como consequência. Mas eu não concordo só com isso. Eu discordo das azarações, do seu comportamento inpensado, das suas detenções o tempo inteiro...

Ele não sabia o que falar.

- Eu discordo de uma parte do que você é. E você não pode mudar, nem eu quero, pois isso não seria você. Não vejo porque nem porque nem como continuarmos juntos, isso aconteceria mais cedo ou tarde. Então é melhor se separar agora, porque se houvesse alguma possibilidade de futuro, bem eu não quero passá-lo com alguém imprevisível, que pode até ser acusado de criminoso... mas podemos ser amigos - cada palavra saía dela com dificuldade, e ela não olhava para ele enquanto as dizia. Tinha simplesmente fechado os olhos para facilitar as coisas. No entanto, cada palavra entrava em Sirius como gelo, e ele sentia algo morrer dentro dele.

- Então é disso que se trata, não é? - perguntou ele, o tom glacial nas suas palavras também - Da sua vidinha perfeita? - Então Elizabeth abriu os olhos e o encarou, confusa.

- O quê?

Sirius sentiu seu humor mudar novemente, e a frieza se tornar raiva incontida. Ele podia sentir calor, a face ficando vermelha.

- Tudo se trata da sua perfeita vida! Como sempre! Como alguém tão _perfeito _- ele disse como se a palvra fosse um xingamento - como você,, poderia se sujar com alguém como eu! Afinal você é linda, inteligente, monitora, com uma família mais maravilhosa ainda! Junto com um problemático como eu! Oh, o que papai - auror diria? Ou pior, o quie seu ministro diria da futura auror perfeita! - e ele soltou uma risada sem humor nenhum. Os olhos cinzentos dele queimavam.

- Idiota! - Elizabeth gritou - Como você tem coragem...

Mas ele foi até ela, segurando-a pelo braço. Não tinha ideia porque fazia isso, talvez porque no fundo queria que ela sentisse um pouco da dor que causara a ele.

- Ah, eu tenho coragem. Ao contrário de você, pequena covarde, que se escondeu no quarto três dias com medo de me encarar...

- Não me chame de covarde! - ela susurrou. A raiva dela tinha ido embora, sem explicação, deixando no lugar uma grande tristeza e pesar - Sirius, solte meu braço, está me machucando... -ele soltou, quase envergonhado. Quase. - O co... o colar que você me deu está ali, você pode pegá-lo e...

- Foi um presente, não quero nada de volta! - ele disse ainda alto. Pareceu passar um longo minuto até Elizabeth falar de novo.

- Eu não quero nenhum rancor entre nós... Podemos ser amigos - ela disse, parecendo calmo. Aquilo fez a raiva levar a melhor novamente em Sirius.

- Amigos! - ele gritou, soltando mais uma daquela risada horrível - Eu nunca mais quero falar com você, olhar para você Elizabeth! - e dando meia volta, ele saiu, batendo a porta e a deixando sozinha no dormitório.

Ela encarou a porta alguns estantes, antes de deitar na cama e chorar como nunca chorara na sua vida.

* * *

O Expresso de Hogwarts esperava para levar os alunos para casa a fim de que eles passassem as férias de verão. Alberto ajudava a irmã com a bagagem e o gato. Elizabeth olhava meio desconfiada para Lily, que estranhamente falava com James alguns metros adiante.

- Estranho, não é? - comentou Alberto senguindo o olhar da irmã. - Vou sentir falta dos boatos e das especulações, sabe... - ele comentou. Aquele fora seu último ano, nunca mais voltaria a Hogwarts.

- Você é que tem sorte - ela comentou, desviando o olhar de Lily e James agora. Sirius acabara de chegar perto do amigo, enlaçado com uma garota qualquer. Apesar de estar convicta de que fizera a coisa certa, vê-lo ou vê-lo com outra pessoa era uma tortura. E ele parecia não sentir nehuma falta dela.

_Mas foi você que procurou por isso_, disse sua consciência enquanto ela se sentava sozinha na cabine. Alberto foi aproveitar seus últimos tempos com os amigos do sétimo ano. A porta da cabine abriu, e Fábio aparareceu.

- Oi, Liza... Achei que Alberto estava aqui...

- Não, ele já foi - ela disse, sorrindo educadamente, esperando que fosse embora. Mas ele entrou no compartimento, respirou fundo e disse:

- Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente... Bom, quero dizer que sinto muito, e que não guardo nenhum ressentimento. Você sempre foi e é uma boa amiga, acho que agi por um tempo como um babaca.

Elizabeth sorriu para ele verdadeiramente, dessa vez. Que bom que nem todos eram como certas pessoas.... E apertou a mão que Fábio lhe estendia.

- Boa sorte com sua vida fora de Hogwrts.- ela disse para ele.

- E você, boas férias, e bom sétimo ano... - ia saindo quando se virou - e não esqueça de estudar para os NIEMs!

Elizabeth ainda ria quando Lily entrou na cabine e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Que bom ver você sorrindo, Liza. As coisas vão melhorar daqui para frente, você vai ver. O mundo está cheio de garotos por aí, e nosso último ano será o melhor de todos!

É pensou Liza enquanto o expresso ganhava mais velocidade. Era verão, o tempo estava maravilhoso... Havia tantas pessoas interessantes em Hogwarts. Talvez ele saísse da sua mente. _Sim, tudo vai melhorar, basta querer. _


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nove

A Convenção Internacional dos Bruxos

_Why then, O brawling love! O loving hate! _

_O anything, of nothing first create!_

_O heavy lightness! serious vanity!  
Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms!  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health!  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh? _

_(Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare) _

O sol ardia nas costas de Sirius e James enquanto eles andavam pelo Beco Diagonal. Estavam comprando os materiais necessários para seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts e alguns itens para a nova casa de Sirius, que pertencera ao falecido Alfardo. Naquele verão, o garoto ainda estava na casa de James, pois a Sra. Potter não permitira que ele passasse as férias solitário.

Quando o calor se tornou demais para suportar, os dois amigos pararam no Caldeirão Furado. Enquanto tomavam cerveja amanteigada, falavam sobre Lupin:

- Espero que o pai do Remus deixe ele voltar para a escola – comentou James sombriamente – Você leu o que ele disse naquela carta? Acho que o Sr. Lupin está pirando.

Sirius abanou a cabeça, concordando.

- É verdade. Não existe lugar mais seguro que Hogwarts, ainda mais para Remus.

Depois de um minuto pensativo, James voltou a falar:

- Acho melhor irmos diretamente a Madame Malkin quando terminarmos aqui. Quer dizer, se demorarmos muito, eu é que não vou voltar a escola! – disse, referindo-se a preocupação de sua mãe e a ameaça que ela fizera caso o filho demorasse. Sirius riu

- Sim, vamos até lá. Estou precisando de uniformes novos.

- Será que Madame Malkin vende algo do século XIX? Precisamos providenciar isso logo. – James perguntou como quem não quer nada. O amigo rolou os olhos. James só falava isso ultimamente, pois naquele verão a Grã-Bretanha sediava a Convenção Internacional dos Bruxos. Esse evento era um encontro realizado a cada cinqüenta anos, por bruxos do mundo todo próximos a seus respectivos governos. Apesar dos problemas com Você-Sabe-Quem, o lugar não fora trocado porque era essa reunião fora marcada há muito tempo atrás. Os mais diversos e importantes assuntos eram ali discutidos e, obviamente, dessa vez o tema principal seria a importância da resistência ao Lord das Trevas e a necessidade de uma união de todos, já que era clara a intenção do Mestre e seus comensais de estenderem o terror ao redor do mundo.

Mas a Convenção tinha seu lado divertido. Por exemplo, ocorreria a tradicional festa de abertura com uma temática específica. O tema escolhido para a festa que ocorreria dali uma semana era século XIX, provavelmente para homenagear os cem anos passados que foram muito importantes para os países estreitarem seus laços. Também era obrigatório o uso de máscaras.

Os pais de James tinham sido convidados por trabalharem no Ministério, e também ganharam dois convites extras. Assim, poderiam levar o filho e seu amigo. James estava muito animado, falando disso o todo porque soubera por Elizabeth que a família dela iria e levariam a Lily também. Sirius não estava nem um pouco a de ir, na realidade, havia deixado bem claro que **não iria.** Ele não queria ver certa pessoa em suas férias de verão.

- Pontas, já disse que não vou – ele disse calma e vagarosamente como alguém paciente que explica sua decisão para uma criança pela milésima vez.

- Sirius, eu preciso de algum amigo! Quer dizer, que graça tem uma festa com meus pais?

- Que eu saiba- disse o outro secamente – sua grande amiga estará lá.

James sentiu que pisava em campo minado. Sempre que o assunto era Elizabeth, Sirius ficava intratável.

- Sim, sim, eu suponho. Mas não poderei ficar muito com ela, porque ela estará o tempo todo com Lily. E Lily não me suporta. Ao mesmo tempo, só quero ir para ver a ruiva...

- Bem, eu não vou – repetiu Sirius, firme. _Que droga_, pensou James. _Esse cara parece que só sabe dizer essa frase._ E resolveu apelar. Deu um sorriso cínico, o que não passou despercebido.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sirius, entediado.

- Nada, nada... – riu-se James, debochando.

- Fala logo!

- Eu só estava pensando, sabe... Nunca imaginei que você deixaria de fazer alguma coisa por causa de uma ga-ro-ta... – insinuou James, destacando bem a palavra. – Ou, talvez, seja só porque é essa garota – concluiu, com sua última cartada.

Sirius foi ficando vermelho de raiva. Sem falar nada, parecia capaz de engasgar. Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, e quando Sirius abriu a boca para falar algo, chegou aos seus ouvidos a conversa de dois bruxos da mesa ao lado.

- O King vai pagar caro! – disse o mais alto com rancor na voz. Era mais novo que seu companheiro e James e Sirius definitivamente o conheciam, era Lucius Malfoy, alguns anos mais velho que os garotos. O outro, James se lembravam dele de algum lugar... Então percebeu que já o vira no Ministério, seu pai o apresentara... Dolohov, do Departamento de Mistérios!

- Como se isso fosse adiantar!

- Por enquanto será só um aviso, Malfoy. Eles estão muito protegidos, mas eu sei quem podemos atingir... – porém, percebendo os olhares curiosos de James e Sirius, saiu do Caldeirão acompanhado por Malfoy.

- Ele disse King? – sussurrou James.

- É claro, você não ouviu? Gostaria de saber o que esse Dolohov pretende contra eles... – e apesar do esforço de Sirius, sua maior preocupação foi dirigida a ela, como sempre. O que Dolohov fazia com Malfoy? E ele era do Ministério, iria a festa em que Elizabeth estaria... De toda família, a mais vulnerável, por ser mais nova e inexperiente.

- Que coisa estranha! – tornou James – Avisarei o Sr. King.

- É bom mesmo – concordou Sirius – E a respeito do nosso assunto anterior, não deixo de fazer nada por garota nenhuma. Estou indo a essa festa idiota – disse, sorrindo – Você me mete em cada uma! – e ao falar isso tinha em mente a festa de 16 anos de Elizabeth, onde fora por insistência de James. Na ocasião, saíra machucado, e talvez já inicialmente apaixonado, sem saber. Vivera nas nuvens, só para ser devastado novamente.

* * *

Naquela mesma hora, distante dali, Elizabeth King parava com seu pai a porta de Lily Evans. Hugo insistira em levá-la naquele carro, veículo trouxa, após desistir de conectar a casa dos Evans a Rede de Flú. A filha o fizera desistir da idéia, pois imaginava o horror de Petúnia ao ver duas pessoas emergindo das chamas da lareira. E, além disso, ela já estivera ali anteriormente, e viera sozinha. Seu pai andava exagerando com aquele negócio de segurança. _Tudo bem, afinal, ele é Auror. Só espero que não fique como Alastor Moody._

Elizabeth vestia roupas trouxas, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca para causar boa impressão com os pais de Lily. Liza passaria uma semana na casa de sua amiga, e depois Lily ficaria o resto das férias com os King.

- Tchau, pai – disse ela, segurando uma pequena mala.

- Tchau, querida. Não esqueça de tomar cuidado... Não saia por aí... Sua amiga lançou mesmo feitiços protetores na casa? – perguntou preocupado. Elizabeth riu, mas no intimo tinha certeza que seu pai andava muito preocupado, de modo exagerado. Parecia que estava escondendo algo...

- Sim, papai, Lily tem perfeita competência para isso. – e mandando-lhe um beijo, foi bater a porta da amiga. O carro sumiu na esquina bem na hora em que a Sra. Evans abria a porta.

Uma semana depois...

O castelo de Hogwarts havia sido escolhido para o local da festa, por ser o maior e mais encantador lugar para um evento como aquele. De fato, Lily imaginou como seria diferente entrar no velho saguão vestida com aquelas roupas que seguiam o século XIX. E como a noite estava lindo, o céu coalhado de estrelas! – pensou, olhando através de uma janela da sala dos King.

Mas o movimento de Elizabeth de andar de um lado para o outro, fazendo o vestido farfalhar, estava incomodando Lily. Virou-se para reclamar com a amiga, mas ao ver sua cara, desistiu, com certa pena. Pálida demais, agitada, Elizabeth estava visivelmente contrariada. Para começar, ela não queria ir a festa. Mas a mãe dela, Lúcia, a obrigara, dizendo: _Você tem que se divertir, Liza! Não pode só ficar preocupada, na sua idade, me divertia tanto! Agora nesses tempos, é quase impossível... Você vai a essa festa, mocinha, e ponto final._

Mesmo assim, Elizabeth fizera de tudo para não ir, incluindo não procurar um vestido. Mas a mãe dela guardava vários pertences da falecida Elizabeth Dianne. Tudo conservado por feitiços. Então, arranjara o vestido azul-marinho que Liza usava. Mas ela não estava feliz. O vestido era lindo, mas marcava sua cintura de uma forma absurda, reduzindo-a a quase nada. E bem, o decote era meio profundo para seu gosto. Sentia-se desajeitada vestida daquele jeito, e o retrato de Dianne no seu quarto ficara palpitando, dizendo como Elizabeth estava linda, se não fosse o vestido que fora dela...

Lily estava lá quando o retrato sugeriu que Elizabeth colocasse o pingente de água-marinha, e vira a amiga fazer uma careta enorme para sua antepassada. Com as mãos tremulas de nervoso, Elizabeth desistira de fazer um penteado elaborado da época, só escovando os cabelos. O objetivo era afrontar a mãe, porém, não obtivera êxito, pois estava ainda mais bonita assim. A máscara que usaria, preta com pedrinhas azul-escuras ao redor dos olhos, estava jogada sobre uma poltrona.

- Não fique nervosa, Liza – disse Lily tentando confortar a amiga – Vamos poder dançar a noite toda, você gosta tanto!

Elizabeth sorriu para a outra, sentindo-se uma péssima amiga. Nem tinha comentado como Lily estava bonita em seu vestido verde e com o coque elaborado que fizera. Então seus pais chegaram, com Alberto e a velha Amelie, e juntos, eles tocaram na chave de Portal.

* * *

Sirius sentia-se nervoso. Por que concordara em vir àquela festa? Seus "pais" e Regulus por serem considerados de uma família importante, estavam presentes, e também toda uma corja de seus amigos, de famílias igualmente ilustres. Todos convidados em virtude de seu nome. Era irônico e ridículo a farsa que representavam, aqueles adoradores do Lord das Trevas numa festa em que as pessoas ali reunidas tinham o desejo de combatê-lo. Talvez o pior mesmo fosse os bruxos de bem alimentarem esperanças ou fingissem não ver que certas pessoas não cometiam crimes porque não havia "provas".

As luzes, a música animada, as pessoas que dançavam e transitavam pelo salão, tudo o irritava. A família King tinha ficado numa mesa tão distante que ele nem havia visto Elizabeth. Não que isso importasse agora. O banquete havia passado, os Potter e os King conversavam animadamente em um canto. Estranhamente, Lily estava falando com James, sentados uma mesa. De Elizabeth, nem sinal. Devia estar com o irmão. Ou com algum cara por aí, disse uma voz maldosa em sua mente. Não vai nem perceber quando for atacada. Tentando deixar para lá esse tipo de pensamento, ele foi buscar uísque do fogo. Já tinha tomado alguns copos, mas tudo bem. Afinal, por essas coisas que valia a pena ter dezessete anos, não?

Com um copo na mão, saiu em busca de ar fresco. Foi caminhando e quando deu por si, estava à beira do lago. Incomodado, retirou sua máscara e sentou-se sem se importar com suas vestes negras com detalhes dourado. Que ele detestou, mas que Madame Malkin garantira. _Oh, querido, isso é tão século XIX!_. E depois, Sirius não sabia porque, suspirara.

A lua iluminava a região do lago e Sirius estava sorrindo, lembrando da expressão da bruxa, e bebendo, quando a viu. Estava a alguns metros a sua direita, caminhando pela margem do lago. De costas, provavelmente não o vira, mas mesmo assim, Sirius sabia que era ela. Os cabelos negros até a cintura, que ele adorava. Sentiu alivio ao vê-la -se, fazendo barulho sem querer, sem saber o que faria a seguir. A garota se virou com o ruído, e ele pode vê-la. A máscara negra não fazia a menor diferença em reconhecê-la, era Elizabeth. Mas estava tão linda... A cintura e o busto bem marcados, as pedras azuis ressaltando os olhos. Nunca conseguira decidir qual vez se sentira mais balançado por ela e por sua beleza. Na festa de 16 anos? Quando terminara com ele? Nesse exato momento?

Sem pensar no que fazia, deixou o copo no chão, e foi até Elizabeth, que estava imóvel no mesmo lugar. Quando estava bem próximo a ela, parou. O que será que ela estava pensando? Seus olhos diziam o que? A máscara o atrapalhava, e Sirius estendeu sua mão para removê-la, e ela nada fez para impedir. Ali estavam seus olhos, o nariz delicado, a boca... E ele mirou seu rosto com felicidade, porque sentira uma falta insuportável dele.

Elizabeth não conseguiu se fazer mover enquanto ele andava em sua direção. O magnetismo da sua figura, e o poder da sua presença, fazia com que ela ficasse com os pés no chão. Tão pouco foi capaz de fazer com que ele não removesse sua máscara, talvez ela não quisesse...

PDV Elizabeth

_Quando ele enlaçou minha cintura, depois de tirar minha máscara, fui tomada de surpresa. E nem conseguia pensar. O contato e a proximidade me faziam sentir como se meus pés não tocassem o chão. Quando seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus, alguma consciência gritou que eu não devia estar fazendo isso, mas eu a empurrei para longe. Sentia tanta falta de Sirius e correspondi o beijo, animada. Foi então que os braços ao meu redor foram me apertando cada vez mais, até deixar de ser gentil. Na verdade, o aperto de ferro me machucava, mas mais ainda, magoou-me por dentro. O beijo já não era carinhoso, era quase como se quisesse me agredir e o gosto de álcool em sua boca__ me lembrou que ele poderia muito bem não estar em sã consciência._

_Magoada, tentei empurrá-lo, e isso não surtiu efeito algum. Sirius continuava me prendendo com força, a boca explorando a minha mesmo eu tendo parado de corresponder. Ele estava me machucando! Contra minha vontade, uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos. Como eu era ridícula, demonstrando fraqueza depois de tudo! E com raiva misturada a dignidade ferida agora, eu mordi seu lábio com toda força. Ele soltou um gemido de dor, e eu pude sentir o gosto de sangue antes dele se afastar. Virei e tentei me afastar rapidamente, mas eu não conseguia por causa daquelas saias estúpidas. Me senti uma daquelas ridículas moças de filmes e livros __trouxas do século passado enquanto saia com as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto._

PDV Sirius.

_Simplesmente fui atraído para ela, e com a bebida quebrando as barreiras do orgulho e sanidade, nada me impediu de passar os braços ao redor da cintura de Elizabeth. O quanto eu sentira falta do seu toque, do seu cheiro... Eu a beijei, e ela não se afastou, chegou mesmo a me corresponder por um breve instante. Nunca mais me afastaria dela, pensei fora de mim. Intensifiquei meu abraço e meu beijo, porque queria que ela ficasse comigo para sempre. Mas abandonei qualquer gentileza e carinho, queria que pudesse sentir a dor que me tinha causado, queria que de alguma maneira sentisse o meu sofrimento._

_Percebi que ela se tornava rígida, parando de corresponder. A minha mente turva, ocorreu vagamente a possibilidade de tê-la machucado, exterior ou interiormente. Como se confirmasse, senti um gosto salgado na minha boca, a lágrima dela. Afrouxei meu abraço e preparei para me afastar quando senti uma dor horrível no lábio inferior. Elizabeth tinha me mordido! Ainda consegui ver que seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas, antes dela se virar e se afastar rapidamente. Provavelmente só não correra por causa do vestido._

_Fiquei sozinho,__ pensando em como sou horrível por fazê-la chorar. Como fui estúpido e bruto, sendo que antes daquela festa eu queria protegê-la. Que chance haveria agora para nós? Porque eu tinha acabado de perceber que toda minha raiva, indignação e ódio era amor, ou tinha muito de amor. Eu não havia esquecido Elizabeth, apesar de tudo, e talvez nunca pudesse. E não importava mais o que ela tivesse feito a mim, por te-la magoado, me sentia pior._

* * *

Elizabeth chegou em casa junto com sua família e amiga quando já era madrugada. Havia disfarçado bem seu estado de todos, exceto por Lily. Não escaparia do interrogatório mais tarde, ela sabia, e também não pretendia esconder nada dela.

A velha Amelie rumou direto para seu quarto, e seus pais davam boa noite. Ela e Lily já iam se encaminhando subindo as escadas quando ouviram um farfalhar de asas. Elizabeth correu para abrir a janela para a grande coruja marrom que entrava. Pegou o pedaço de pergaminho que ela trazia. Estava endereçado de maneira genérica para _Família King_. Depois de verificar com alguns feitiços, ela abriu, e não pode evitar que um gritinho fino escapasse de sua garganta.

Ao ouvir o grito da filha, Lucia e Hugo deram meia-volta e chegaram correndo a sala. Eles viu os olhos dos filhos e de Lily arregalados em choque.

Caído no chão, um pedaço de pergaminho. Nele, o desenho preto de um crânio com uma serpente saindo pela boca, a Marca Negra. Era um aviso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

**De volta a Hogwarts.**

_Every time we lie awake/ After every hit we take/ Every feeling that I get/ But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake/ By every sigh and scream we make/All the feelings that I get/_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you?/ I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake/ After every hit we take/ Every feeling that I get/ But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you?/ I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think/ About you, I know/ Only when you stop to think/ About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you?/ You hate everything about me/ Why do you love me?_

_I hate/ You hate/ I hate/ You love me_

_I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you?_

_(I Hate Everything About You)_

Elizabeth nunca tinha visto seu pai tão bravo. Não que ele ficasse bravo muitas vezes, ele nunca ficava, na verdade. Mesmo no tempo de infância dela e de Alberto, quando punham a casa abaixo. Mesmo quando sua mãe, Lúcia, ficava de mau-humor. Mesmo naqueles dias terríveis, de trabalho sem folga e um horror atrás do outro. Hugo se mantinha sob controle. Tranqüilo, disposto a ser racional.

Porém, racionalidade não estava na sua lista de prioridades nos dias que se seguiram. Sabe-se lá quantas vezes ele fez os mais fortes feitiços de proteção em torno do castelo King. Ou quantas vezes atormentou toda a família para repetirem em voz alta as regras de segurança. Estava sempre com a cara preocupada e furiosa. Elizabeth não fazia muita questão de chegar perto dele, estava um pouco assustada. Só o fez quando teve de usar uma boa dose de chantagem emocional para que ele a mandasse de volta para Hogwarts. Ela ameaçou fazer greve de fome, nunca mais falar com os pais e fugir de casa. Nada disso teria feito Hugo mudar de ideia, mas ao ver os olhos da filha marejados de lágrimas verdadeiras, cheios de tristeza e frustração, ele cedeu.

Ela era o seu ponto fraco, ainda mais se havia uma mínima ameaça de choro envolvida. Com peso no coração, ele a levou até Londres para embarcar no Expresso. Elizabeth era o elo fraco deles, não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que talvez tentassem se vingar dele pela filha. Conversara com Dumbledore antes de enviá-la. O diretor garantira que se ela se comportasse e tomasse cuidado, provavelmente não havia com o que se preocupar. _Provavelmente_. A pequena palavra lhe tiraria o sono, tinha certeza, e Alberto não estaria com ela.

- Vamos, meninos, está na hora! – gritou a Sra Potter, no dia 1° de setembro, quando os King e os Potter se despediam dos filhos e seus amigos.

Sirius, James, Elizabeth e Lily ( que até então estivera na casa da amiga) ficaram acenando até as imagens dos Potter e King sumirem. Elizabeth já ia sugerir que ela e Lily procurassem uma cabine, quando James se voltou para Lily, perguntando:

- E então, como foi o resto das férias? – e para a descrença de Elizabeth, sua amiga sorriu! Tudo bem que ela andara trocando algumas palavras com James, mas aquele sorriso era impossivelmente doce! Viu seu espanto refletido na cara de Sirius.

- Foi tudo ótimo, a família de Elizabeth tem uma biblioteca bem legal...

- Ah, eu me lembro, mas raramente a gente ia lá quando era criança. Ficávamos do lado de fora jogando quadribol. – James riu, como se lembrasse de algo.

- Ela tentou me fazer jogar melhor nesse verão mas não deu muito certo. Sou péssima em quadribol.

- Bem, talvez eu pudesse te dar umas dicas, se você fizesse o mesmo por mim com Poções... – disse James esperançoso. _Nem pensar!_, pensou Elizabeth. Nem nos sonhos mais impossíveis dele, Lily cairia naquela conversa... Será que James nunca entenderia? Porém, para sua surpresa, a ruiva sorriu para o garoto, dizendo:

- Talvez... Quem sabe?- Sirius também parecia surpreso e trocava um olhar com Elizabeth de "Não acredito". Mas quando a garota percebeu a espécie de cumplicidade que se estabelecia entre eles naquele olhar, ela quebrou o contato. Por um breve instante Elizabeth se lembrou de como ela e Sirius costumavam ser, e a tristeza a engolfou. Queria somente fugir dali, daquele clima doce e cordial entre Lily e James, e da presença poderosa do ex-namorado. Tentando parecer o mais natural possível, ela comentou:

- Bem, vou procurar Dorcas e Marlene... – e dando as costas aos três Grifinórios, se foi.

- Ei, me espere, Liza – gritou Lily antes de sair no encalço da amiga.

- Poucos Grifinórios foram selecionados esse ano, não? – comentou Lily quando as duas estavam no dormitório feminino. Elizabeth concordou, e lembrando-se do episódio que a intrigara antes:

-E então? O que foi aquela conversinha com James?

As bochechas de Lily coraram.

- Ora, eu estava só tentando suspender as hostilidades, sabe? – explicou Lily, mas Elizabeth parecia não acreditar muito na sua justificativa, a julgar pela cara desconfiada. No entanto,não insistiu, não forçou nada. Lily pensava, enquanto ia dormir, que se a pessoa olhasse Liza bem no fundo, descobriria que algo estava errado. Havia uma tristeza no fundo dos seus olhos, ainda que os lábios dessem o mais belo sorriso.

Elizabeth mal podia acreditar que na primeira semana de aula, os professores tinham passado tanto dever. Era óbvio que ela não desejava tanto tempo livre, porque assim ela acabaria pensando no que e em quem não deveria, mas seus dedos doíam de tanto escrever.

Era a primeira noite de sexta-feira e Elizabeth já estava enfurnada na Biblioteca. Não que ela quisesse estar na Sala Comunal, como os outros... Mas ela realmente queria dormir. Um sono sem sonhos, porque noite passada tivera alguma visão envolvendo outra carta com a Marca Negra. Bem, talvez não fosse o futuro, mas a lembrança do evento passado... De qualquer maneira, ela não havia dormido bem. De novo.

E ela poderia ir dormir cedo naquela sexta-feira? Não... tudo porque tinha de terminar a porcaria da redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Suas pálpebras pesavam. "_Preciso de cafeína_", pensou. Suspirando, ela tomou um gole do chá preto que trouxera consigo, especulando como a vida podia ser pior quando ouviu a risada familiar.

_Ele_. E o pior, com uma Corvinal pendurada no seu pescoço. Sirius Black tinha acabado de entrar na biblioteca. Aquilo doeu, mas Elizabeth já deveria saber que ele não perderia tempo. Mas agora não havia do que se arrepender, pensou Elizabeth. Ele não gostava mais dela, sendo indiferente. _O que você queria? Você o magoou muito..._, a outra parte de sua cabeça retrucava. Enquanto isso, ela se ocupava em repetir mentalmente que fora melhor assim.

Porém, não conseguia tirar seus olhos do casal feliz...

- Hei, Liza, tinha certeza que você estava aqui... – comentou uma voz feminina familiar. Desviando o olhar dos namorados, Elizabeth se deparou com três garotas em sua frente: Dorcas, Marlene e Lily. E quando sentiu algo roçar nas suas pernas, percebeu que Fera estava lá também. _Merlin, todos eles não podem me deixar um pouco quieta?_

- Garota, você está pálida! – comentou Marlene, horrorizada. – Isso que dá se enterrar na biblioteca todas as noites... Quer dizer, estamos na primeira semana de aula!

Primeira semana... Tão diferente do ano passado. Aquilo deveria ser um sinal de que seu sétimo ano seria sem graça e escuro.

- Não dormi bem... – explicou rapidamente. Lily a olhou com uma cara determinada e falou:

- Sabe, acho que você deveria parar esses deveres... Só por enquanto. Vamos ter uma noite para nós, garotas. Podemos ficar todas juntas na Sala Comunal, nos entupindo de doces e fofocando...

Marlene e Dorcas concordaram. _Por favor_, pensou Elizabeth_, elas estão quase saltitando_! Mas ela não tinha humor de quebrar a animação delas.

- Ok, ótima idéia... Ficamos na sala Comunal, perto do fogo... E onde vamos arrumar doces? Eu não tenho nada comigo no momento, só vou reabastecer meu estoque na nossa primeira visita a Hogsmeade.

Seus rostos imediatamente murcharam. Mas, para sua surpresa, a ruiva disse:

- Ei,, você pode conseguir com Potter e seus amigos... Eles sempre aparecem com doces e cervejas nas horas mais inusitadas.

- Ah, claro – Elizabeth comentou, irônica – Mas por que você mesma não pergunta a James? Com certeza ele morreria de felicidade se... - mas o olhar horrorizado de Lily a fez parar.

- Ok. Vou checar com James. Enquanto isso, vocês vão até a cozinha. Os elfos- domésticos sempre dão alguma coisa. – ensinou as garotas o caminho, e quando estava saindo pela porta, gritou – Não se esqueçam que eu gosto de bomba de chocolate!

Ao sair, ela passou por Sirius e sua Corvinal, e pensou que havia visto, pelo canto dos olhos, um olhar raivoso dele. Mas devia ser só sua imaginação muito fértil.

* * *

Sirius entrou na biblioteca com Pollyanna, sua nova namorada, pois ela havia dito que precisava pegar um livro. Como não tinha nada para fazer, ele foi e entrou no recinto rindo por causa de algo que sua garota dissera. Mas então, Elizabeth estava lá, estudando.

O olhar frio que ela deu na direção deles era de meter medo. Não nele. Não mais. Ela queria silencio, é? Enlaçou a cintura de Pollyanna e a beijou na boca, sem descrição alguma. Podia sentir o olhar de Elizabeth... Mas ele poderia dizer que não era ciúmes,mas incomodo por causa do barulho.

- A perfeitinha... – murmurou, irritado.

- O que, amor? – perguntou Pollyanna, dengosa.

- Nada, querida – disse voltando a beijá-la. No entanto, seus ouvidos estavam na conversa de Elizabeth com suas colegas de quarto. Então todos queriam agradar a garota, hun?

- Eu gosto de bombas de chocolate! – ele a ouviu gritar, e não pode evitar a seguir com os olhos. Se ele ao menos pudesse não sentir nada... Nem amor, nem preocupação, nem ódio... Nada.

- Já peguei. – disse Pollyanna, com um livro na mão – Vamos?

E Sirius andou com ela pelos corredores, até chegarem próximos a entrada da Sala Comunal da Corvinal. Pollyanna se despediu dele, e ele ficou olhando-a se afastar. Sua namorada era muito bonita, e gostava de exibi-la por aí. Alta, loira, olhos cinzentos como os dele... Estava sempre rindo, beijava tão bem... Quem precisava de Elizabeth? Sentindo-se muito melhor, Sirius passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, procurando seus amigos, em meio a sala apinhada de gente.

Ah, lá estavam eles ... Remus jogava xadrez com Peter, e James falava com... Elizabeth. Ele quase desistiu de ir até lá. Quase. Porque ela não era ninguém para impedir. Aproximando-se, ouviu o que eles falavam. A garota parecia estar em um humor estranho, meio-brava, meio-sorrindo. Bem, pelo que Sirius sabia, ela era incapaz de ficar brava com Pontas, por mais que ele fizesse... O mundo era injusto.

- Vamos, James. Eu sei que você sempre tem doces guardados... E não é como se eu estivesse mendigando, quer dizer, eu vou te pagar!

- Ok – disse ele, rindo – Você venceu, Liza. Mas não quero nenhum dinheiro. Aceite como um presente de aniversário atrasado, acabei não te dando nada esse ano...

Elizabeth riu também:

- Nossa, realmente atrasado, sabe! Nem sequer é o mesmo mês.

- A culpa é sua, – disse James dando de ombros, fingindo descaso -que não quis me dizer o que ia querer. Além disso...

Sirius foi se sentar ao lado de Peter, sentindo-se enjoado. Os dois quase pareciam um casal de namorados, meigos e gentis um com outro. James deveria desistir de Lily e ficar com a amiga de infância. Pensando bem, a Sra. Potter e a Sra. King iam enfartar de tanta emoção. E então ele seria obrigado a conviver com aquela criatura o resto da sua vida infeliz. Para onde tinha ido seu bom-humor?

Era estranho seu comportamento depois do beijo na Convenção, mas ali ele percebera que não havia jeito para os dois. E que para sua sanidade, era melhor esquecê-la. Não pretendia fazer isso sentindo rancor ou raiva, mas era o que sentia quando ela estava perto.

Foi um alívio quando Elizabeth saiu dali. Meia-hora depois, Lily, Marlene e Dorcas entravam na Sala com os braços carregados de doces e bebidas. Dorcas gritou para que dois calouros saíssem da mesa perto do fogo, e elas se acomodaram ali. Elizabeth se juntou a elas, a alegria visível em seu rosto. É, pelo visto, seria uma longa noite de conversa de garotas. Se ele pelo menos conseguisse tirar os olhos dela... Naquele momento, por exemplo, tinha mudado sua expressão... Tinha os olhos cerrados como uma gata brava.

* * *

- Bem, para beber temos chá, suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada... – comentou Dorcas, feliz – Agora, para comer... Muitos doces. Pegamos pães, bolos e cooks da cozinha. Liza conseguiu Feijõezinhos, Sapos de Chocolate e Penas de Açúcar. – finalizou, como uma criança diante de um tesouro.

Elizabeth estreitou os olhos, pretendendo aparentar braveza:

- E as bombas de chocolate?

Dorcas bateu a mão na testa.

- Esqueci completamente...

- Tudo bem, estou brincando... – tranqüilizou-a Elizabeth, abrindo uma cerveja amanteigada – E então, querem falar sobre o quê?

- Ah, sei lá – comentou Marlene – Hum... Já sei! Eu ia mesmo te perguntar... Fale sobre o novo monitor chefe, Michael Greenhill. Vocês já tiveram a primeira reunião, no Expresso, não foi?

Elizabeth rolou os olhos. Ele era a nova sensação entre a população feminina de Hogwarts, só perdendo para Sirius Black. Porque Michael Greenhill se tornara de repente popular, ela não sabia. Não era como se todos caíssem de amores por monitores-chefes. Devia ser porque o garoto crescera muito no verão, tornando-se bastante bonito. Mas isso não era motivo para a histeria que estava se formando.

- Ele é da Sonserina, pelo amor de Merlin!- protestou Elizabeth.

- Sim, mas ele é realmente lindo.

- E inteligente. Dizem que é o primeiro da sua turma.

- E parece gentil, pelo menos, ele não anda com Avery, Mulciber e companhia – disse Lily. Lily! O mundo devia estar perdido, pensou Elizabeth. Uma nascida trouxa defendendo um dos sonserinos.

- Eu não sei - disse ela, mordendo um sapo de chocolate. – Pode ser que ele só finja. – As meninas entraram em um acalorado debate sobre Greenhill, que foi logo esquecido pelo próximo assunto. Depois de muito tempo, Elizabeth se sentia feliz. Ainda que pudesse durar pouco. Doce, cerveja amanteigada e muita conversa sem propósito podiam fazer a vida de uma pessoa bem mais fácil. Isso foi até Dorcas, que estava sentada a frente de Elizabeth, olhar algo que parecia estar distante, por cima do ombro da amiga.

- Liza, você não tem mais nada com Sirius, não é? – A garota esperneava por dentro. _Como vou esquecer dele se toda hora alguém vem me lembrar_?!

- Não.

- Então por que ele não para de olhar para você?

- Você deve estar ficando louca... – disse, rindo – Tendo alucinações. Ou talvez ele só esteja olhando para essa mesa para escolher a próxima. Eu sou passado, Lily está além de seus limites. Cuidado, Marlene, Dorcas. Só sobraram vocês

E enquanto dizia aquilo com um sorriso nos lábios, sentia o coração apertado por acreditar nas suas palavras.

-----------------

- Liza, acorda – alguém disse, longe.

- Nãooooo.. Me deixa dormir mais um pouco, mãe.

- Mãe? Mãe? Por favor, eu sou mais nova que você... Agora levanta, James disse que só falta você.

Desistindo, e se sentindo extremamente aborrecida, Elizabeth abriu os olhos para dar de cara com a outra artilheira do time de Quadribol, Anne Turner.

- O que? Ele não me falou nada ontem... – resmungou Elizabeth, se levantando. O sol ainda não nascera e as outras garotas dormiam como pedra, certamente cansadas pela conversa até altas horas da noite.

Ao descer para a Sala Comunal, passada de sono, encontrou somente Sirius e James ali, vestidos em seus uniformes.

- Onde está Ricardo?

-Ainda não desceu.

- Mas Anne me disse que só faltava eu!

- Eu disse isso a ela, disse para todo mundo. Assim, vocês se apressam, chegamos cedo no campo. Então treinaremos um pouco, fazemos a seleção desse ano e treinamos mais um pouco. – explicou James, estranhamente frenético.

- Você não vai começar a ficar histérico a essa altura do ano, vai? –disse Elizabeth, com frieza. Depois disso, James ficou bravo, porque Quadribol era uma das poucas coisas que ele levava a sério. Mas ela decidiu que não se importava com seu maldito humor. Após escolher os novos batedor e goleiro, Ethan Taylor e Joshua Madson , respectivamente, ele fizera o time inteiro treinar até as três horas da tarde. Eles nem tinham almoçado! E agora não haveria comida no Salão Principal.

Furiosa e não sentindo mais suas pernas ou o braço direito, Elizabeth desceu da sua vassoura junto com os outros sem sequer olhar para James.

- Ei, Liza! Você não quer comer conosco? Porque não tem mais comida no Salão... – mas ela o ignorou e continuou andando. Se abrisse a boca naquele minuto, ia mandá-lo para o inferno.

Distraída remoendo sua raiva, ela nem percebeu uma gargalhada medonha ao longe quando entrou no Saguão, nem que o chão estava molhado. Pirraça tinha acabado de jogar bexigas da água no local e desaparecera achando isso muito divertido. Elizabeth sentiu seu pé perder o chão, escorregando, e ela estava caindo de costas... Porém, a dor do tombo não veio. Mãos a seguravam, impedindo de cair.

Olhando para cima, ela se deparou com dois olhos muito negros. Enquanto seu salvador a endireitava, ela se deu conta de quem era: Michael Greenhill.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou em uma voz calma e baixa.

- Você é da Sonserina! – disse, espantada, e sem conseguir disfarçar.

- Sim, creio que eu sou. – disse ele lentamente e com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ok, ela tinha algo óbvio, não tinha respondido a pergunta dele, e se sentiu boba.

- Bem, quero dizer que não é esperado que um sonserino haja desse jeito... Você devia tentar me inutilizar ou algo assim... É o que vocês costumam fazer quando se aproximam dos jogadores de outra Casa perto de uma partida.

Michael sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. De repente, Elizabeth tomou consciência que ele era realmente charmoso, e que ela deveria estar uma bagunça, com seu uniforme de quadribol e os cabelos desgrenhados.

- Você realmente fala o que está pensando, não?

- Na maioria das vezes. -Elizabeth admitiu.

- Acho que eu aprecio isso, sabe... A velha coragem grifinória... – comentou ele, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos. Liza se lembrou imediatamente das palavras de Sirius meses atrás: _pequena covarde_. Que bom que nem todos pensavam conseguir evitar um sorriso, ela disse:

- Bem, acho que eu estou sendo mal educada. Obrigada por não me deixar cair...

- Foi um prazer – ele riu. Elizabeth sabia que a conversa deveria terminar por aí. Mas Michael continuou falando, o que a agradou – Então, vocês já estão treinando? Estou impressionado, ainda que não seja muito fã de quadribol.

-Não? – perguntou impressionada. Não conhecia nenhum menino que não fosse fanático pelo esporte.

- Bem, assisto aos jogos, mas nem sei como as pessoas jogam em algo que traz tantos machucados. Olhe, suas mãos estão arranhadas....

Surpresa, ela olhou para as mãos em que o vento causara vários arranhões. Para sua surpresa, ele as segurou com cuidado, dizendo:

- Bom, posso dar um jeito nisso se quiser – ela não tinha muita certeza se era seguro deixar um sonserino apontar uma varinha para sua mão. Ia recusar delicadamente quando ouviu, atrás dela.

-HaHa! Confraternizando com o inimigo!

Controlando o susto, ela travou o maxilar para não gritar: Sirius Black. E resolveu que simplesmente o ignoraria. Mas o monitor-chefe olhava Sirius, impressionado, por cima da cabeça de Elizabeth.

- Se você pudesse fazer esse favor, eu ficaria grata, Greenhill.- resolveu deixar que ele fizesse o feitiço para mostrar que a opinião do ex-namorado não importava.

Michael desviou os olhos de Sirius, e murmurou um feitiço. Imediatamente, os arranhões fecharam. Ela sorriu:

- Muito obrigada mesmo, você é muito gentil...

- Não foi nada – ele replicou, com um meio-sorriso.

- Bem, então... até qualquer hora.

-Até.

E ela subiu a escada, sabendo, pelos ruídos, que James e Sirius a seguiam.

- Liza, você não acha que está sendo muito amável com o sonserino? – perguntou a voz provocativa de James. Controlada, ela respondeu, sem virar a cabeça:

- Ele é gentil, não é nada fora do normal ser amável com quem... – mas foi interrompida.

- Ah, sim, porque ela é sempre muito amável – disse Sirius, a voz alta, carregada de sarcasmo – Tão gentil com todos, nunca vi alguém sorrir tanto... – Um grupo de garotos do terceiro ano parou para olhar.

- Sirius... –tentou dizer James, prevendo que aquilo não acabaria bem. Haviam chegado, agora, ao primeiro andar e continuava,

- Amável merda nenhuma! Você estava era confraternizando com o inimigo! Um maldito son...

-CALA A BOCA! –gritou Elizabeth, virando-se para encará-los. James deu um pulo, e olhou a amiga em completo estado de horror. Mais outro grupo de pessoas, passando pelo corredor, parou para especular.

Sirius estava surpreso e sem fala. Elizabeth não era dada a gritos e reações violentas. Geralmente só ia ficando cada vez mais... glacial.

- É, Black, por que você não cala sua maldita boca? Que eu saiba, você não estava nem falando comigo...

- Bem, não estava. Só estava dizendo para o James aqui...

- Não importa! – gritou ela – Se não fala comigo, então não fale de mim! E Michael não é meu inimigo...

- Com certeza ele só quer te machucar para você não poder jogar, então, sim, Greenhill é inimigo!

- Ele nem liga para quadribol. Por Merlin, o próximo jogo é contra Corvinal, então, quem está confraternizando com o inimigo, é você. – disse ela, baixando a voz e tentando parecer racional, já que se referia a tal Pollyanna. Sirius encarou Elizabeth por uns instantes, e deu um sorriso diabólico. Ela nem esperou pela próxima pérola, virou as costas para ele. Tinha dado alguns passos quando ouviu:

- Com ciúmes, King?- provocou Sirius, ainda em um tom sarcástico - Nossa, você anda mal-humorada.... Precisando que alguém te beije?

Sentindo mágoa por essa ser a primeira "conversa" entre os dois após meses, afrontada por ele insinuar sua carência, e lembrada do beijo da Convenção, ela se virou, odiando-o agora. Porém, decidida a se vingar.

- Oh, sim, eu estou. Mas não qualquer de um que a gente esbarra no caminho, que mais parece um cachorro... E sim um gentil, dedicado, responsável e que tenha a confiança dos professores...

- Seu monitorzinho chefe? – perguntou Sirius, entre dentes.

- Viu, Black? Até você, ridículo como é, foi capaz de perceber as qualidades dele... – e dessa vez realmente foi embora. Ao chegar ao seu dormitório, jogou-se na cama, o coração batendo forte. Tinha mentido, não sabia nada sobre Greenhill, se a imagem que passava era verdadeira. Mas nem morta admitiria isso para Sirius.

Talvez tivesse pegado pesado com ele... Mas Sirius também merecia, humilhando-a daquele jeito. E mesmo assim, enquanto tentava machucá-lo, ela se machucava. Tudo isso pelo mentiroso que fizera um escândalo quando terminara, mas que, obviamente, não sentiu nenhuma falta dela. Qual é, no dia seguinte, ele já estava pensando em beijar outras! Devia até estar considerando, na época, em terminar com Elizabeth, o relacionamento mais longo de Sirius. E ficara irritado porque não dera o fora primeiro.

O barulho de asas atraiu sua atenção. Uma coruja entrava pela janela. Esperando por uma carta de sua família, ela abriu o envelope, sem parar para olhar o remetente. Dentro, novamente, havia a Marca Negra. Embaixo, grandes letras diziam: _Ainda um aviso_. Olhou o envelope dessa vez. Nada sobre o remetente, mas onde estava o destinatário estava escrito _Elizabeth King_. Obviamente, seu último sonho estava certo.

-

_Toda vez que ficamos acordados/ Após cada golpe que damos/ Cada sentimento que sinto/ Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta._

_ Todo colega de quarto que continua acordado/ Por cada suspiro e grito que damos../ Cada sentimentos que sinto/ Mas eu continuo não sentindo sua falta._

_ Só quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso._

_ Eu odeio tudo em você/ Então por que eu te amo?/ Eu odeio tudo em você/ Então por que eu te amo?_

_ Toda vez que ficamos acordados/ Após cada golpe que damos/ Cada sentimento que sinto/ Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta_

_ Somente quando paro para pensar sobre isso_

_ Eu odeio tudo em você/ Então por que eu te amo?/ Eu odeio tudo em você/ Então por que eu te amo?_

_ Somente quando eu paro para pensar/ Em você, eu sei/ Somente quando você pára para pensar/ Sobre mim, você sabe_

_ Eu odeio tudo em você/ Então por que eu te amo?/ Você odeia tudo em mim/ Então por que você me ama?_

_ Eu odeio/ você odeia/ eu odeio/ você me ama_

_ Eu odeio tudo em você/ Por que eu te amo?_

* * *

** Gente, desculpe a demora em escrever esse capítulo...**

** E obrigada pelos reviews que recebi até agora, fiquei super feliz pelo que estava escrito em cada um deles.**

** E então....**

** Reviews??**


	11. Chapter 11

**Desculpem a demora de meses sem atualizar, e por colocar um capítulo desse tamanho, mas esperem que gostem. Obrigada pelos reviews, e para quem está triste pela situação de confronto Elizabeth/ Sirius, como M. Bennett,por favor, paciência... Eles são um casal complicado, desde o começo, como em muitos romances. Então, boa leitura, e desculpem qualquer erro de digitação!**

**Capítulo 11 - A caixa musical**

_Havia uma caixa musical que emitiu uma toada tilitante ligeiramente sinistra quando lhe deram corda, e eles logo descobriram que estavam ficando curiosamente fracos e sonolentos (...)_

Situação vivida por Harry e seus amigos no verão do seu quinto ano, durante limpeza da Casa dos Black. (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, p. 99.)

_She is everything to me _

_The unrequited dream _

_A song that no one sings _

_The unattainable _

_(...)_

_And I don't know what to do, _

_I don't know what to do _

_when she makes me sad._

_But I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_Ela é tudo para mim _

_O sonho não correspondido _

_Uma canção que ninguém canta _

_O inalcançável _

_(...)_

_E eu não sei o que fazer, _

_Eu não sei o que fazer _

_Quando ela me entristece_

_Mas eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim _

_Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim _

_Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim _

_Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim_

_(Vermillion - part 2)_

**Largo Grimmauld, 12**

Sentada na sala de estar, ela aguardava suas visitas. Já estava quase na hora combinada, quando a campainha soou.

- Vá atender, Monstro. - disse, dirigindo-se ao elfo-doméstico. Mais que depressa, a criatura saiu pela porta, para logo depois retornar, trazendo dois bruxos com ele. A mulher se levantou, um sorriso de prazer em seu rosto.

- Antonio, Lúcio! Que bom revê-los... Sentem-se, por favor. - os dois aceitaram sua oferta, mas o homem loiro foi logo falando:

- Obrigada, W. , mas não temos muito tempo. Então... você está mesmo disposta a nos ajudar?

A Sra. Black sorriu. Se estava disposta a ajudar Malfoy para que os King se colocassem em seu devido lugar? Claro que sim, ela bem se lembrava da menina impertinente, a traidorazinha do sangue, como seus pais.

- Claro, Lucius - disse - E tenho algo perfeito para você - comentou enquanto se encaminhava a um armário. Dele retirou um objeto redondo, com uma tampa: uma caixa de música.

- Isso - disse ela estendendo o objeto a ele - trará morte limpa. Sem sangue, e atrevo a me dizer, sem escândalo, será como dormir.

**Torre da Grifinória, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Na manhã seguinte a chegada da carta, as coisas começaram a ficar feias entre Elizabeth e Lily.

- Liza - dizia lentamente e com firmeza a ruiva, como se a amiga fosse uma criança teimosa - você tem que contar isso aos seus pais! É uma ameaça, pode ser perigoso

- Lily - tornava Elizabeth, sentindo sua paciência se esvair por repetir aquilo pela décima vez- Isso é uma chantagem! Se eu contar, vou fazer o jogo deles... É o que eles querem que eu faça, para meu pai parar de trabalhar na investigação de algum bruxo das trevas!

- Então conte ao Dumbledore! - gritou Lily, exasperada, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Claro, para ele mesmo poder escrever aos meus pais! - gritou Elizabeth - Eu não corro nenhum risco aqui em Hogwarts!

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

E a ruiva saiu batendo a porta do dormitório. Elizabeth demorou mais que o normal para escovar o cabelo, reforçando mentalmente seus argumentos. Se todos fossem agir como crinaças fracas e acuadas, essa guerra já estaria perdida. Ela não ia se queixar ao papai, porque não estava na Grifinória a toa.

Sem fome, mas também precisando tomar um ar, ela não parou para tomar café da manhã, seguindo diretamente para os terrenos do castelo. Caminhou devagar, sentindo a brisa que batia no seu rosto exercer uma função calmante. A metros de distância, o Salgueiro Lutador batia seus galhos. Lembranças do sexto ano vieram a sua mente, como a noite em que descobrira que os Marotos eram animagos. Parecia uma outra vida a época em que ela se sentava com Sirius e seus amigos na Sala Comunal, enquanto Lily, Dorcas e Marlene lançavam olhares de "você nos abandonou". Quer dizer, Dorcas e Marlene lançavam, os olhos verdes da sua melhor amiga diziam mais "traidora! Como você aguenta ficar tanto tempo com James Potter e Sirius Black?".

- Não é sempre que eu encontro alguém aqui, a essa hora - disse uma voz a sua direita. Assustada, Elizabeth se virou para dar de cara com Michael Greenhill, que tinha um meio-sorriso no rosto.

- Você vem sempre aqui de manhã? - ela perguntou. O monitor-chefe sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sempre que aos finais de semana... Mas nunca te vi. Aliás, poucas vezes te vi sem a garota ruiva... Evans, não é?

- Ah, sim - disse Elizabeth, sem esconder a voz ressentida.

- Oh, desculpe... Não sabia que vocês tinham brigado, eu...

- Não, não -disse Elizabeth, rindo - Nós só discordamos sobre um assunto, mas nada sério. Ela gritou, eu gritei. Acontece uma vez por ano ano.

- Ela tem um bom grito - disse Michael sorrindo - Eu me lembro dela defendendo Snape do Potter no quinto ano.

- Você viu? - Elizabeth perguntou, curiosa.

- Bem, e quem não viu? - tornou ele.

- E você não o defendeu? - inqueriu Elizabeth, incapaz de se conter.

- Snape é um colega de quarto - disse Greenhill, a voz soando um pouco fria - se fosse eu, nenhum deles moveria uma palha.

- Com eles você quer dizer Avery, Snape, Mulciber?

- Sim, meus colegas de quarto - disse calmamente - Não é segredo que não nos damos bem.

- Seria muita intromissão minha perguntar por que?

- Seria - ele disse, sério, mas logo depois sorriu. - Mas também não é segredo para ninguém. Minha mãe é trouxa, eu gosto muito dela. E, por isso, jamais poderia concordar com a mania puro-sangue.

- Isso deve te deixar sozinho na Sonserina. - comentou ela, um pouco de pena brotando.

-Na maioria das vezes - comentou ele, pensativo - Mas hoje em dia eu não me importo mais. Esse é o preço a pagar pelo o que eu acredito, então, eu aceito.

Aquilo era injusto. Greenhill parecia uma pessoa bonita, inteligente, agradável. E em um impulso, ela disse as palavras seguintes:

- Não precisa mais - ele a olhou surpreso - Quero dizer, se você quiser, não precisa mais ficar sozinnho; eu gostaria de ser sua amiga. - então o monitor-chefe sorriu, mas um sorriso diferente. Era grande, e transmitia a alegria que brotava nele.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, as garotas do sétimo ano da Grifinória tiveram a agradável surpresa de constatar o quão bem Michael Greenhill se encaixava no grupo. Finalmente, Elizabeth e Lily tinham encontrado alguém tão preocupado com a escola quanto elas. Por outro lado, ele também era um bom ouvinte das queixas amorosas de Dorcas e Marlene. Elizabeth achava - o semelhante a Remus Lupin em termos de personalidade. Ponderado, calmo, compreensivo, prudente.

E bonito, e charmoso - como diziam Dorcas e Marlene, às vezes se lamentando por ele ser somente amigo. A única coisa que incomodava Elizabeth era a insistência das duas em dizer que ele teria uma queda por ela quando, obviamente, não tinha.

Era o último treino antes da partida de quadribol, que seria no dia seguinte. Se Sirius enforcasse uma das artilheiras, James não o perdoaria. Elizabeth chegara para treinar acompanhada das outras garotas e do estúpido monitor-chefe. Para Sirius, era óbvio que tinha algo rolando entre os dois, mas ele não se mostrou abalado, apesar da raiva, afinal, sua namorada também estava ali para assistí-lo. Caso contrario, teria dito a James para expulsar todos. Não que isso fosse adiantar, pois Pontas nunca expulsaria sua amada.

Mas quando estavam treinando, chegara um grupo de suas fãs, e Pollyanna ficou realmente irritada. Parece que começara a discutir com as garotas, e ele não sabia quem lançara o primeiro feitiço, mas a arquibancada virara um verdadeiro campo de guerra. Com medo que algum feitiço acertasse seus jogadores, James saíra com Richard, para ver se resolvia as coisas.

Então Elizabeth começara a ter um crise de riso, e desmontara da vassoura. Os outros desistiram do treino para também observar a briga, e a acompanhavam na risada, mas a morena era, de longe, a mais entusiasmada.

Mas Sirius sabia melhor. Ela não estava só maravilhada da situação. Elizabeth estava debochando dele, porque sabia como, no fundo, ele odiava essas coisas de garotas ela ia ver só...

Furioso, quase caiu quando pousou a vassoura no chão com muita força. Isso pareceu aumentar a hilariedade de Elizabeth.

- Para com isso! - gritou ele.

- Isso o quê? - ela perguntou, sem conseguir parar, absolutamente.

- Rir como uma idiota! - disse, entredentes, mas não adiantou. Isso o estava colocando doente. Os cabelos soltos ao vento, os olhos azuis lindos brilhando, as faces rosadas pelo exercício e a animação. E o som cristalino que vinha da sua risada que parecia dizer como toda a situação da vida dele era ridícula.

Ela, era o que ele tinha perdido.

Sem saber como, ele estava segurando os cotovelos de Elizabeth, encarando-a nos olhos.

Olhos de tempestade. Foi o que Elizabeth pensou quando ele a segurou, sem gentileza, encarando-a de modo tão intenso. Ele estava bravo, estava furioso, e os olhos cinzas anunciavam tempestade. Ela já não ria, olhando-o de volta, incapaz de pensar. Estavam muito próximos, o nariz dele quase encostava no dela, enquanto inalava o cheiro de hortelã.

- Sirius... - disse ela. Queria dizer muitas coisas. Que a soltasse, quem ele pensava que era? Por que estava tão nervoso, se todos riam?

- Shhh - murmurou ele, os olhos ainda brilhando, ainda terríveis, mas com algo diferente - Elizabeth, eu... - mas o que ele ia falar, ela não soube.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou uma voz perigosamente alta. Sirius pulou, e largou Elizabeth, como se tivesse levado um choque. Ela viu que a voz pertencia a namorada do Sirius que tinha entrado no campo, afastando-se das fãs e de James, que gritava com as meninas como desvairado. Alguns passos adiante, Dorcas, Marlene, Lily e Michael estavam parados, aparentemente, prontos para defender Elizabeth de Sirius se necessário.

- Pollyanna - disse, Sirius, parecendo aborrecido.

- Oh, você está cansado de mim, Siri? - perguntou ela, com uma voz magoada. A mudança de humor surpreendeu Elizabeth.

- Como você é espertinha - ele disse, carregado de sarcasmo - Talvez se você parasse de me chamar com esse apelido ridículo, eu poderia te suportar melhor.

Pollyanna fez cara de quem tinha levado uma bofetada, por um momento. Mas logo se recuperou, dizendo venenosamente:

- Tudo bem. Porque eu não posso suportar você me chamando de Liza enquanto dormia! Você me dá nojo!

O cérebro de Elizabeth girava. Um - não surpreendentemente, Sirius dormia com Pollyanna. Dois- ele dizia Liza, Elizabeth. Nisso, ela não podia se forçar a acreditar.

- Nojo? - ele disse com um sorriso diabólico - Bem, não foi isso que você me disse quando... - Elizabeth já tinha ouvido o suficiente da vida do casal. Tapou os ouvidos, e juntamente com os amigos, marchou para fora do campo.

Naquele dia, Elizabeth se recusou a participar da conversa em que Dorcas e Marlene discutiam os acontecimentos do campo de quadribol. Foi dormir cedo, e no dia do jogo contra Corvinal, apesar das horas de sono, não se sentia bem.

Sirius, também, acordou se sentindo indisposto. O término complicado com Pollyanna, as coisas que ela dissera, citando o nome de Elizabeth, tudo girava em sua cabeça. Talvez seja por isso, que tanto Sirius, como Elizabeth não jogaram bem no jogo contra Corvinal. Porém, graças a habilidade e talento de James, que capturou o pomo, Grifinória ganhou por dez pontos de diferenças.

Quando novembro chegou, trouxe, junto com as chuvas, a exitação pelo primeiro passeio do ano a Hogsmeade. Mas, para Elizabeth, não foi só isso. Começara a sonhar com ela mesma caída na grama dos terrenos de Hogwarts, enquanto a chuva fustigava seu corpo. E isso era tudo. Ela se via ali, e não podia fazer nada, até que acordava, angustiada e encharcada de suor.

Dessa vez, nem a Lily ela não contara nada. Despechara as mentiras habituais em sua carta para casa, dizendo que ela estava bem, apesar dos estudos para os NIOM´s. A verdade é que ela simplesmente se sentia quebrada por dentro.

- Liza, você não vai comer esse pudim? - perguntou Marlene, de olho na sua sobremesa, em um almoço.

- Hum... não, eu acho que vou mandar uma carta para meus pais. Pode ficar, se quiser.

Ao entrar no Corujal, encontrou Michael lá dentro, observando sua grande coruja marrom partir. Aparentemente, ele tinha acapado de enviar uma correspondência.

- Oi! - cumprimentou ele, animado, ao vê-la entrar - Acabei de mandar uma carta para o velho, é aniversário dele.

- Legal - disse ela, enquanto tentava colocar sua carta na perna estendida de uma coruja cinza. - Você nunca me disse de que casa que ele era. Não da Sonserina, suponho, por casar com uma trouxa.

Michael riu.

- Não, ele era da Lufa-Lufa. Mas nunca me recriminou por estar na Sonserina. Acho que ele confia em mim, costuma dizer "Esse garoto tem o coração no lugar" - disse, imitando uma voz jovial, e sorrindo. - Estou na Sonserina porque o Chapéu me disse que seria a casa que poderia me ajudar a ser grande.

- Você então é um ambicioso - comentou Elizabeth, encarando-o.

- Eu acho que sim - confessou ele - Mas eu quero tudo que é bom, somente - disse, aproximando-se. Em seguida, passou a falar mais baixo e emocionado - Antes de você e seus amigos, eu não tinha ninguém fora minha família... Mas você, eu... é mais, eu... - então, Michael encostou seus lábios no dela, com muito cuidado e receio de ser rejeitado. Elizabeth passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, mostrando que ele não pprecisava recear. Então ele começou a explorar a boca de Liza, enquanto ela contribuía.

Mas havia algo de errado ali. Ele não cheirava a hortelã, vento e queda d' água. Os cabelos dele não eram tão macios, ele não a segurava como se a protegesse. Elizabeth não sentiu aquele misto de segurança com adrenalina, e não eram olhos cinzas que encontraria quando o beijo terminasse.

Então, toda sua vontade sumiu e ela congelou. Uma lágrima grossa e solitária desceu pelo seu rosto, e Michael suspendeu o beijo.

- Liza? Liza? Eu fiz algo errado? - perguntou, preocupado.

- N-NÃO, não é você - disse ela, em meio ao choro. - É só que eu... eu não consigo! - ele a olhou, um meio sorriso cheio de tristeza, mas que sabia muito.

- É ele, não é? - E havia tantos significados naquela frase. Elizabeth apenas assentiu, incapaz de admitir sua maior fraqueza em voz alta. Naquele momento, Michael Greenhill soube que não tinha chance alguma, e a garota a sua frente sempre seria, de toda alma, de Sirius Black.

Faltava apenas uma semana para o passeio a Hogsmeade, e Sirius ainda não tinha convidado ninguém. No dia anterior, Lily recusara James novamente, mas de um modo mais educado, dizendo que já tinha um encontro. Naquele almoço, a excitação dos estudantes pelo passeio e possíveis encontros, eram palpáveis.

Sirius observava as garotas de seu anos, alguns lugares adiante dos Marotos na mesa da Grifinória. Parecia para ele que Elizabeth estava quieta, meio preocupada. Seguiu-a com os olhos quando ela se levantou da mesa.

- Bem, companheiro, você está solteiro agora - comentou Peter, mostrando as garotas que olhavam Sirius, esperançosas - É hora de escolher um encontro. - Sirius não respondeu, desanimado demais para falar.

- Por que você não convida Liza? - perguntou Remus, sério. Sirius olhou o amigo como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

- Você ficou louco?

- Não - tornoiu Remus - Se o que ouvimos for verdade - e quando Sirius foi abrir a boca - e você sabe que é, porque nós também já te ouvimos falar o nome dela sonhando, não tem motivo para não seguir em frente. Quer dizer, vocês terminaram faz tempo, por algo idiota, ou seja, pelo meu segredo...

- Não foi sua culpa! - protestou Sirius - Foi ela que terminou comigo, dizendo que eu não era confiável... - disse, a voz saindo dolorida, para sua vergonha.

- Nós sabemos, Sirius - disse james, paciente. - Mas você sabe como Liza toma decisões que depois se arrepende. E ela ainda deve gostar de você, porque nunca mais esteve com ninguém.

Sirius murmurou algo como Greenhill, ao que James retrucou:

- Com certeza ela não está com ele, ainda. Mas se você continuar a ser teimoso e praticamente entregar a garota, bem, logo Greenhill vai conseguir. Aliás, eles não saíram daqui juntos? Acho melhor você ir lá, dizer que sente muito e convidá-la.

Sirius brincou com a ideia, tentado. Era verdade que já não podia mais suportar... Nem o ciúmes, nem a falta que sentia. Era verdade que pensava nela, a observava e sonhava. Uma tortura diária, não importava com que garota maravilhosa ele estivesse.

Com um sorriso, ele se encaminhou até Lily e perguntou, baixinho.

- Onde Elizabeth foi?

A ruiva o olhou desconfiada.

- O que você quer com ela?

- Só tenho as melhores intenções, Lily.

- Tudo bem -disse, hesitante - Ela está no Corujal... - sem perder tempo ou agradecer, ele saiu com pressa do Saguão Principal.

Antes de abrir a porta, ele ouviu as vozes e a conversa sobre perfume vindo lá de dentro do Corujal. Abriu a porta silenciosamente, e horrorizado, viu os dois se beijando. Era como se o ar faltasse. As mãos do sonserino na cintura que ele enlaçava, os lábios na boca que tinha sido dele. Precisava sair dali para aplacar uma repentina explosão de dor que vinha com o sentimento de traição.

Deitou na cama, e deixou a dor vir. E a raiva, a raiva dela por fazê-lo sofrer assim. Como devia ter rido quando escutara Pollyanna dizer tudo aquilo. Era verdade, ele era desprezível por não conseguir esquecer Elizabeth, mas nunca admitiria. Seria bom para ela se nunca mais cruzasse seu caminho.

E na semana que se seguiu, ignorou-a completamente, ainda que, apesar dos comentários de Peter, não tivesse escolhido ninguém para um encontro. Definitivamente, precisava dar um tempo com garotas.

Na manhã do passeio a Hogsmeade, o dia amanheceu sem nuvens escuras no céu. Aquilo a deixou de bom-humor: poderia sair do castelo e se divertir, porque no seu sonho, o dia era muito feio e chuvoso.

Animada, desceu desceu com as amigas para tomar café-da-manhã, o que fizeram com pressa. Encontraram Michael Greenhill no sagão, como combinado, e seguiram para o povoado. O monitor-chefe não se mostrara muito ressentido pela sua rejeição, ainda feliz por ela ser sua amiga. Somente Lily não os acompanhou, porque tinha um encontro com Gideão Prewett, da Corvinal.

O primeiro lugar a ser visitado por eles foi a Dedosdemel, onde, para a desaprovação de Elizabeth, Dorcas e Marlene trocaram os amigos por dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Depois, ela e Michael foram a uma loja de artigos trouxas, onde se entreteram em observar uma televisão, que não funcionava, devido ao uso de magia na região.

- Sabe, eu adoro essas coisas de tro... - ia dizendo Elizabeth para Michael, mas ele não estava prestando atenção. A garota acompanhou seus olhos e deu com com Caroline ao lado de fora, que pretendia olhar a vitrine, mas cujo óbvio objetivo era Greenhill. Não querendo que ele ficasse preso a ela, e achando que tinha direito a partir para outra, Elizabeth sorriu.

- Você devia ir lá. - comentou.

- Você acha? - disse ele, na dúvida.

- Claro - disse ela. - Ela é uma garota legal.

Quando ele se foi, sorrindo, ela tentou evitar o sentimento de solidão. Por que, pensou enquanto caminhava pela rua, eu vivo querendo ficar sozinha, mas quando consigo, me sinto perdida? Bem, talvez fosse melhor voltar a Hogwarts, havia um exercício de Poções...

- Ei! Liza! - Elizabeth se virou, procurando o dono da voz. Encontrou Remus Lupin na porta do Três Vassouras, chamando -a, ao lado de Peter. Ela se juntou a eles.

- E então -disse Remus com um sorriso - você foi abandonada?

- Sim, como vocês também por James e Sirius, aparentemente.

- Aqueles dois foram ao Cabeça de javali - informou Remus, um tom claramente reprovador em sua voz - Porque lá servem uísque do fogo. Mas, ele combinaram de nos encontrar aqui. Quer entrar com a gente? Não vamos ficar aqui fora, de pé, esperando eternamente para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Rindo, Elizabeth os seguiu para dentro de um bar, e sentaram-se em uma das mesas mais afastadas da porta, pois um vento frio começara a entrar. Minutos depois, cada um dos garotos tinha uma caneca em suas mãos.

Remus e Liza conversaram, como sempre, sobre assuntos que os agradava. Ele era uma das pessoas com quem a garota sentia mais afinidade, um estado de hunmor parecido com o dela em suas horas calmas. Eles riam sobre algo quando James e Sirius chegaram, claramente em um estado mental não dos mais sensatos, mais ainda assim, não estavam bêbados.

- Liza! - disse James, meio alto de mais - Você por aqui!

Ela deu um sorriso enviesado para ele, um pouco tenso devido aos olhares malignos que Sirius estava dando a ela.

- Sabe - disse James, já sentado, a voz não tão rápida como de costumes - eu fico feliz por isso. Você nunca mais ligou para mim como antes... - disse, parecendo meio queixoso.

- James... - disse Liza, num tom gentil. Mas o garoto ergueu a mão para pará-la.

- Me deixa terminar, Liz. Lembra, só eu te chamava de Liz. Era meu apelido especial para você. E você me chamava de Jamie. Mas, agora, você nem liga mais...

Remus, Peter e Elizabeth trocaram olhares significativos: James estava alterado pela bebida.

- Jamie - disse Elizabeth sorrindo - você andou bebendo demais.

James tinha agora um olhar perdido e magoado:

- Isso não importa, o barman serve qualquer coisa a qualquer um - e fez um gesto displicente com a mão - O que ela viu no Gideão, Liza? - lamuriou-se, numa óbvia referência a Lily

- Não sei, James. Mas um dia ela vai perceber que você é a pessoa certa. - disse Elizabeth, procurando consolá-lo.

- Por que você não pára de encher o cara com falsas esperanças? - disse Sirius, parecendo bravo.

- Eu... - tentou dizer Elizabeth, mas a voz dele se sobrepôs a dela, e estava carregada de sentimentos ruins.

- Você é uma falsa. Por que você não está com suas amigas, ou seu namoradinho? Eles não devem te suportar, meu bem, ninguém suporta. - ele viu o choque e a dor surgirem nos olhos de Elizabeth, mas não parou - Por que você está aqui? Porque alguém teve pena de você...

Foi o suficiente para Elizabeth. Levantou-se imediatamente, encontrou o vento frio saindo do recinto. O importante era não chorar. Não chorar ali, nas ruas cheias de estudantes. De repente, ouviu alguém gritar seu nome. Virando-se, deu de cara com a curvilínea Madame Rosmerta, que segurava um pacote escarlate na mão:

- Querida, já ia esquecendo. Seu irmão esteve aqui semana passada, e pediu para entregar isso, se eu te visse. Parece que é um presente - Elizabeth pegou a caixa, murmurando um obrigada, deseperada para sair dali antes que as lágrimas caíssem.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Madame Rosmerta. A garota fez que sim, e se foi, andando o mais rápido possível.

Saiu do povoado e passou pelos portões da escola, quando sentiu as forças drenadas. Sentou-se contra o tronco de uma árvore e deixou a tristeza emergir. As lágrimas escorriam de forma abundante pelo rosto, enquanto os pensamentos se voltavam para as palavras que a magoaram. Por que ele falara aquelas coisas? Será que as pessoas achavam tudo aquilo dela? Mas o pior mesmo era que ouvir isso dele, doía mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, lembrou-se da caixa que estava no seu colo. Abriu o embrulho, sentindo uma quase indiferença. Puxou de dentro um pequeno objeto redondo. Era prateado e parecia ter uma tampa, como uma caixa musical. Elizabeth puxou a tampa, e uma melodia saiu dela. Antes que se desse conta, um sono poderoso a invadiu, e ela fechou os olhos. Seu corpo tombou para o lado, a caixa musical rolou para o solo e com um estalo, fechou-se.

Minutos depois, das nuvens escuras, uma forte chuva começou a cair.

Lançando feitiços de impermeabilização, os quatro jovens bruxos tentavam, inutilmente, se prteger da chuva durante o retorno ao castelo. Vinham de mau-humor, não bastasse o tempo, James havia se irritado com o jeito que Sirius tratara Elizabeth. E, apesar do posterior remorso de Almofadinhas, ele nunca admitiria que agira num impulso, e agora se sentia um idiota por isso.

Os garotos haviam acabado de cruzar os portões da escola, quando Remus gritou:

- Elizabeth!

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer a vocês que não quero mais falar sobre isso? - vociferou Sirius. Mas agora Aluado segurava em seu braço, apontadando alguns metros adiante, o rosto surpreso:

- Não é isso... É a Elizabeth caída ali! Então Sirius viu: caída no chão, perto de uma árvore, um corpo de garota com cabelos negros era fustigado pela chuva. Sirius correu, os outros Marotos no seu encalço. Ao se aproximar, notou rapidamente o pequeno objeto caído no chão, e um arrepio de medo correu por sua espinha. Ajoelhou-se perto da garota; tocando seu rosto, e viu que era realmente Elizabeth, fria e pálida, como morta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Memórias**

_Should I? Could I?/ Have said the wrong things right a thousand times/ If I could just rewind/ I see it in my mind/ If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine/ You cried, I died/ I should've shut my mouth, things headed south/ As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb/ If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one /I'm wasting time when I think about it/ (...)I was misunderstood/ /I stumbled like my words, /Did the best I could /Damn! Misunderstood. (Misunderstood)_

_Eu poderia? Eu deveria?/Ter falado as coisas erradas certo mil vezes/Se eu pudesse rebobinar, eu veria na minha mente/Se pudesse voltar no tempo, você ainda seria minha/ Você chorou, eu morri /Deveria ter ficado calado, as coisas deram errado/ Conforme as palavras saíam da minha boca, soavam estúpidas /Se esse velho coração pudesse falar, diria que você é a única/ Estou perdendo meu tempo quando penso nisso/ (...) Eu fui mal entendido/Tropecei com minhas palavras, Fiz o melhor que pude. Droga, mal-entendido  
_

**Dia seguinte, escritório do diretor Alvo Dumbledore.**

- Eu quero saber, Alvo! - guinchou Lúcia - Como isso foi acontecer a Elizabeth?- O casal King e seu filho, Alberto, estavam sentados em frente ao diretor, e traziam uma estranha palidez no rosto. Momentos antes, chegara a casa deles mais uma carta, dessa vez, com o nome de Elizabeth e a marca negra acima. Eles acreditaram, por alguns momentos, que a menina estava morta.

- Acalma-se, por favor, Lúcia. - pediu Dumbledore. - Depois que James Potter e Sirius Black trouxeram Elizabeth desacordada, e as devidas providências foram tomadas, fui investigar, seguindo as informações que os garotos me deram. O Três Vassouras foi o último lugar em que a filha de vocês foi vista, então fui conversar com Madame Rosmerta. Para minha surpresa, Rosmerta me disse que falara com Elizabeth, logo após a saída dela do bar. Disse que entregou uma caixa a senhorita King, por um pedido que Alberto fizera na semana interior.

- Não pode ser! - gritou o garoto. - Eu nunca fiz isso!

- Você se lembra de todos os seus passos naquela semana? - Alberto assentiu.

- Essa semana a que você se refere - comentou Hugo - Alberto esteve doente, não saiu de casa em nenhum momento, nem para trabalhar.

- Não creio que Rosmerta tenha sido confundida - disse Dumbledore - Então, creio que quem tentou matar Elizabeth, fez uso da Poção Polissuco.

Depois disso, ninguém falou mais nada; grossas lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Lúcia.

- Fica calma, mãe. Ela está bem.

- Quanto tempo ela vai ficar assim? - perguntou Hugo.

- Não sabemos ao certo, Hugo. Madame Pomfrey estima de três dias a um mês. Agora, suponho, vocês querem vê-la.

**Lado de fora da enfermaria**

Sirius a carregara em seus braços, em meio a chuva e pelos corredores do castelo, em desespero, com os amigos em seu encalço, há meia hora atrás. Nunca sentira tanto desepero na sua vida, e enquanto caminhava, só implorara mentalmente para que ela estivesse bem.

Agora ele estava plantado em frente a enfermaria. Acabara de ser expulso´por Madame Pomfrey, que dissera a ele que, apesar da simpatia sentida, não podia permitir que ele passasse tanto tempo ao lado da garota desacordada. Naquele momento, James tentava convencer o amigo a ir comer alguma coisa, em vão.

Estava quase desistindo, quando viram Lily e Michael vindo em sua direção.

- Como ela está? - perguntou Lily, a preocupação visível no rosto.

- Ainda não acordou... Eles não sabem quanto tempo pode demorar... Uma semana, um mês...

- Mas o que aconteceu a ela? - inquiriu Greenhill. Lily já havia sido informada por James, mas não tivera tempo de informar o amigo.

- Enviaram a ela um objeto que toca música quando aberto. A canção deixa quem escuta sonolento, e suga as forças até a morte, ainda que demore um tempo considerável. De alguma maneira, a caixinha deve ter sido fechada, quando caiu das mãos de Elizabeth. Foi sorte ela estar viva - disse, numa voz sem emoção - Mas,disso, Greenhill deve saber - disse o grifinório, como se dissesse algo óbvio.

- E por que saberia? - inqueriu Michael.

- Quem sabe não foi algum dos seus colegas da Sonserina que fez isso? Ou foi você mesmo quem mandou o presentinho para Liza? Desde que você apareceu, nada de bom tem acontecido a ela.

Michael lançou um olhar frio ao outro, algo não-característico dele.

- Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para fazer isso. Mas vou perguntar aos meus coleguinhas, depois que você perguntar a sua adorável família Comensal. Talvez mamãe e papai, ou as priminhas Bellatrix e Narcisa saibam de algo. Ou Regulus, o pequeno prodígio...

Em um piscar de olhos, Sirius e Michael tinham as varinhas apontadas um para o peito do outro. Lily ficou imediatamente tensa, e se pôs a falar rápido:

-Parem com isso! Michael, não diga essas coisas horríveis. E Sirius, Michael não tem nada a ver com isso - e depois de um rápido debate mental, despejou - Elizabeth vem recebendo ameaças por carta desde setembro, então não deve ser ninguém aqui da escola...

- Agora - disse uma conhecida voz dos garotos - isso é interessante.- Quando se viraram, deram de cara com Alvo Dumbledore e os King.

- Senhor - disse Sirius, resolvendo deixar Greenhill para lá. Havia coisas mais importantes - eu preciso falar com o senhor sobre o objeto que estava ao lado de Elizabeth. Eu acho que conheço o objeto.

No dia seguinte, uma segunda-feira, Elizabeth não apresentara sinais de melhora, porém, Sirius continuava a passar horas a fio a seu lado, faltando, inclusive as aulas. Apesar de também preocupados, os outros alunos de seu ano da Grifinória o olhavam como se estivesse enlouquecido de vez. Não que Sirius se importasse com a opinião deles.

Pela manhã, pegara emprestado a capa de invisibilidade de James, para poder ficar ali sem ser expulso por Madame Pomfrey. Ficava olhando o rosto dela, afagava sua mão. No horário normal de visitas, como naquela hora da tarde, ele saía, tirava a capa e voltava a entrar. Assim, podia falar livremente com a garota, esperando que, de algum modo pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Você tem que ficar bem - dizia ele, repetidas vezes, apertando a pequena mão entre as suas com delicadeza - Tem tanta gente que te quer bem...

Às vezes, ele só ficava em silêncio, vendo os olhos de Elizabeth fechados, sentido falta da cor azul, e então as lembranças sobre ela vinham naturalmente, quase tão vivas como se as vivesse naquele instante...

**Plataforma 9 e meia, sete anos atrás.**

_Era o primeiro dia de Sirius, o primeiro 1 de setembro, o primeiro ano que iria a Hogwarts. Ele sempre soubera e aguardara por isso, é claro, sendo de uma família puro-sangue como era, apesar de isso não impedí-lo de ficar nervoso. È claro que ele não deixava isso transparecer, apresentando um ar calmo e composto por fora, como era característico dele._

_E como estava nervoso! Apesar de tudo, ele não tinha saída. Ou pertencia a Sonserina, como todos seus antepassados, ou a outra casa, e então seria desprezado. Por um lado ele não queria pertencer aquela casa, em parte devido a um episódio ocorrido no verão. Sirius costumava perambular pelos arredores trouxas de onde morava, mas tinha ordens expressas de não se envolver com eles. Mas o garoto gostava de desobedecer regras, e em segredo, aproximou-se de um casal de gêmeos trouxas, Bárbara e Leo. Sirius, que inicialmente se aproximara só pelo perigo de afrontar o pai, acabou por gostar dos dois. Eram engraçados, e armavam várias brincadeiras juntos... Os trouxas podiam ser muito legais. Seu pai, infelizmente, não pensava da mesma forma:_

_- Afaste-se desses imundos sangue-ruins, Sirius, ou então eles se arrependerão - dissera ele. Sirius sabia que às vezes seu pai poderia ser uma má pessoa, e então, antes que seus amigos se machucassem, ele se afastara. Os seus únicos amigos verdadeiros até então._

_Ele estava feliz, apesar de tudo, apesar de seu dilema. Deixaria sua família e sua casa, em que ele sentia que não poderia se encaixar. Com prazer, ele contemplou, já de dentro da plataforma 9 e meia, os estudantes com suas malas e bichos de estimação._

_- É uma pena que Sirius tenha que se misturar com traidores do sangue - disse sua mãe. Sirius olhou para a direção que a mulher torceu o nariz, e identificou um grupo de sete pessoas a alguns metros. Eram, obviamente, duas famílias. Dois casais jovens, e três crianças, todas de cabelos escuros. Um parecia ser um pouco mais velho, dois pareciam ter a idade de Sirius, que se concentro neles. Um garoto com o cabelo mais baguçando que ele já vira, e que usava óculos, apresentaba um ar tão tranquilo quanto Sirius, e só por isso já tinha parte de seu respeito. A garota trazia os cabelos presos em longas maria-chiquinhas de laços azuis e mesmo a distância que estava, Sirius podia perceber que tinha olhos claros. E era visível que não ostentava tranquilidade como o outro garoto._

_Daquela distância, também era possível ouvir o que falavam._

_- Bem, crianças, é melhor embarcarem, ou não acharão lugar - disse a pequena mulher loira, ajeitando a roupa do menino mais velhos e os cabelos da garota, pelo que Sirius supôs que fossem seus filhos._

_- Eu não posso! - gritou a menina, desperada - Preciso encontrar Zano!_

_- Para que você quer achar aquele rato ridículo? - perguntou o menino de óculos - Os outros vão rir de você._

_- Você sumiu com ele! - acusou ela, a voz a beira do histerismo._

_-Eu? - perguntou o menino - Onde está sua cabeça, garota? O que eu ia fazer com aquele rato velho?_

_- Mentiroso! _

_- James - interviu uma senhora de alguma maneira parecida com ele, exceto pelos cabelos, que eram arrumados - Devolva o bicho de estimação de Elizabeth._

_Sirius parou de olhá-los ao perceber que os pais o chamavam para embarcar. Ele acenou adeus aos pais orgulhosos e ao irmão mais novo, que parceia invejoso por não poder ir ainda. Para seu alívio, encontrou um compartimento vazio, enquanto olhava a plataforma pela janela. Instantes depois, a porta se abriu, e por ela entraram os três garotos que Sirius vira na plataforma, os traidores do sangue, de acordo com sua mãe._

_- Por Merlin, Elizabeth, por que você trouxe tantas bagagens? - reclamava o mais velho._

_- São meus livros - disse a menina de maria-chiquinhas, que parecia ainda brava - Algumas pessoas leem, sabe._

_- Ótimo, maninha. Divirta-se lendo - disse, revirando os olhos - Vou procurar Fábio - e se foi, fechando a porta da cabine. Só então os outros dois pareceram notar Sirius sentado ali._

_- Será que tem problema se sentarmos aqui? - perguntou o tal garoto que parecia se chamar James - Não há muitos lugares sobrando._

_- Tem espaço o suficiente para mim - disse Sirius, com um meio sorriso. Imediatamente James estendeu sua mão:_

_- James Potter._

_-Sirius Black - respondeu ele, apertando a mão do outro. Mas não passou despercebido a ele o discreto torcer de nariz da tal Elizabeth. Pareceu a Sirius que ela não gostara do seu nome._

_- Ah, essa é Elizabeth King. -disse James, displicentemente. A menina deu a Sirius um leve sorriso e sentou-se no banco, encarando James. Ele a olhou de volta, pareciam conversar por olhares. Até que James levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e tirou dos bolsos um pequeno rato preto. Elizabeth avançou sobre o roedor, e o colocou na palma da própria mão._

_- Eu sabia que estava o tempo todo com você, seu mentiroso! - disse ela, muito brava._

_- Liza, foi só uma brincadeira, você precisa se divertir mais, como diria Alberto._

_A garota se levantou, falando num tom de voz controlado, mas nitidamente ofendido:_

_- Para você, tudo é brincadeira! Acho que eu não sou divertida o suficiente - e dizendo isso, saiu batendo a porta da cabine. James se virou para Sirius, impertubábel e sorrindo:_

_- Garotas! - Sirius não pode evitar de sorrir de volta e observar:_

_- É óbvio que vocês já se conhecem. É sua irmã? - perguntou, apesar de saber que não era, tentando puxar assunto._

_- Não, o irmão dela é aquele cara que estava aqui antes - disse James - Mas eu e Elizabeth fomos praticamente criados juntos, nossos pais são muito amigos._

_-Ela parece estar muito irritada com você - disse Sirius sorrindo, com um tom algo aprovador. James deu de ombros:_

_- Ela faz muito isso, mas sempre volta a falar comigo._

**Primeiro ano.**

_Era uma noite sem deveres do primeiro ano. Todos os garotos do ano de Sirius, meninos e meninas, com exceção de Lily Evans, sentavam-se em mesas lado a lado em uma bagunçada Sala Comunal._

_Remus lia, enquanto Peter e as garotas assistiam Sirius e James numa partida de Snap Explosivo._

_- E então - disse Sirius - por que a ruiva não está aqui?_

_- A ruiva chama-se Lily Evans - notou Remus, sem levantar os olhos do livro._

_- Que seja - concedeu Sirius - Onde está Evans?_

_- Provavelmente com aquela aberração do Ranhoso... - comentou James, sombriamente._

_- Severus não é tão ruim assim - comentou Elizabeth. Sirius e James a olharam como se tivesse enlouquecido, e ela se esforcou para manter a face séria. Que foi logo desmanchada quando um Snap explodiu, cobrindo as sombrancelhas de Sirius de uma substância prateada._

_- Combina com seus olhos - ela dissera, em meio aos risos._

**Terceiro ano.**

_Agora, eles estavam no início do terceiro ano, e Elizabeth jogara fora os laços que usava para prender os cabelos. Todo mundo comentava como estavam compridos e bonitos, e ela entrara para o time de quadribol, assim como James e Sirius, que já tinham entrado no ano anterior. _

_O primeiro jogo dela fora contra Sonserina, Sirius se lembrava como Liza mal pôde comer algo no café-da-manhã. Mas ela não se deixou amedrontar pelos adversários, e com menos de dez minutos, marcava, pela primeira vez, para a Grifinória. Sirius gritara:_

_- É isso aí, garota! - e Elizabeth lhe lançara um brilhante sorriso, antes de ser atingida por um balaço. _

**Quarto ano.**

_Sirius tomava café da manhã com seus amigos, quando a Elizabeth apareceu, acompanhada de Lily. Tinha o rosto abatido, e quando Remus gentilmente perguntou se acontecera alguma coisa, Elizabeth informou que seu rato, Zano, morrera._

_- Bom, ele já estava bem velho, não? - disse Peter, sem mostrar muita condolência._

_- Sim, mas eu gostava muito dele... - comentou Elizabeth._

_- Bom, agora você pode comprar alguma coisa mais legal, como uma coruja - disse Sirius. Elizabeth o olhou como se fosse a coisa mais insensível que já ouvira._

_- Ei, Liza, - começou James, numa tentativa óbvia de mudar de assunto - você tem um encontro para Hogsmeade?_

_- Não - murmurou ela. Depois deu um meio-sorriso - Você está pensando em me convidar? - era uma óbvia brincadeira._

_Sem saber o motivo, Sirius se viu soltando uma risadinha de deboche, ao mesmo tempo que sua cabeça pensava James não a convidaria, acho que ele tem uma queda por Evans. Ou convidaria? E a possibilidade o fazia ficar nervoso._

_- Por que você está rindo assim? - perguntou Elizabeth, desconfiada._

_- Bom - disse Sirius, tenso por dentro, mas recuperando seu ar superior - por que ele convidaria você? - e disse a palavra como se diz algo de pouca importância_

_- Cretino - dissera ela, baixinho, e depois disso, eles se falavam cada vez menos. Mas ele não se importara, não lembrara. Ele estava ocupado tentando se transformar em animago para ajudar Remus, peças a pegar, sonserinos para azarar, garotas atrás dele e quadribol._

**Quinto ano**

_Era o quinto ano, e eles tinham acabado de terminar um exame de N.I.O.M. Sirius estava sentado em uma faia, com seus amigos, e observava o movimento, entediado. Estudantes passavam, algumas garotas o olhavam, mas ele não estava a fim de uma conquista no momento. O grupo de meninas do seu ano molhavam os pés no lago, Marlene e Dorcas soltavam alguns gritinhos. Lily e Elizabeth riam de alguma coisa. Foi quando ele comentou que não via a hora da lua cheia chegar. Foi quando James lhe mostrou Ranhoso, e tudo aconteceu._

_Os feitiços trocados, Lily aparecera, gritara contra James, Snape a chamara de sangue-ruim. Ela fora embora, e James tornara a colocar o sonserino de ponta cabeça. _

_- Quem quer ver eu tirar as calças do Ranhoso? - James dissera e Sirius riu por antecipação._

_- Bem, certamente, eu não - disse uma voz, e antes mesmo de olhar Sirius sabia que era Elizabeth. Ele e James a encararam, sem dizer nada, especulando._

_-Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória - disse Elizabeth, dura, mas no fundo dos seus olhos, parecia que ela tinha pena de Snape. - E se vocês não o descerem em dez segundos, eu vou reportar isso a Mc Gonagall._

_- Por que você também está defendendo ele, Liza? -disse James, bravo. Ele não removeu o feitiço - Você ouviu do que ele a chamou!_

_- Tudo bem - comentou Elizabeth, - Dez pontos a menos para Sonserina. - e retirou sua varinha das vestes. Sirius apontou a sua para ela, o que não passou despercebido._

_- Poupe-me, Black. Você já tem problemas suficientes sem querer atacar um monitor. - então ela murmurou o contra-feitiço, que fez Snape despencar. O garoto foi embora, humilhado, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar de desprezo a sua salvadora. - Bem, - tornou Elizabeth, ignorando-o - já que os dez segundos passaram sem desc ê-lo, e já que eu tive de fazer isso, vou reportar vocês._

_- Traição! - gritou Sirius._

_- Liza! Você não pode fazer isso! Eu já tenho detenções a semana inteira. McGonagall vai acabar com minhas últimas noites livres._

_- Eu não ligo! - disse ela, virando-se para ir embora._

_Mais tarde, a noite, Sirius voltava de um encontro no armário de vassouras, usando a Capa de Invisibilidade que emprestara de James, meio aéreo, ainda pensando na garota com quem estivera antes._

_Ao dobrar em um corredor, ouviu as vozes de James e Elizabeth, soando furiosas adiante. Já era tarde, e ele ficou curioso pelo horário e pelos dois estarem discutindo. Ele se encostou a parede, observando, dizendo a si mesmo que não estava espionando, só estava ali para o caso das coisas ficarem feias._

_- Liza! Eu pensei que você era minha amiga! - dizia James a uma Elizabeth que claramente não queria estar ali. Elizabeth parecia pálida, mas de raiva, e provavelmente guardara muito tempo para dizer o que diria:_

_- Eu era! Era até você começar a agir como um idiota, atormentando pobres coitados, azarando as pessoas, e andando com babacas como Sirius Black! Com essas meninas ridículas e sem cérebro atrás de você. As vezes eu acho que você está tentando imitar Black, sei lá. É tão ridículo, e você acha ótimo! _

_- Ei! - tornou James - o que Sirius tem a ver com isso? Ele não tem nada a ver com isso..._

_- Você só ouviu a parte sobre ele, não é? E o resto que eu disse? - Elizabeth estava falando com desânimo agora, enquanto James passava a mão nos cabelos, tentando se acalmar._

_- Sirius é legal - parecia que relamnte não ouvia a garota - Ninguém tem que ser certinho como você, eu e meus amigos só queremos um pouco de diversão _

_- Diversão? - e a voz estava fria agora, mais baixa - Se ser cruel, como você foi com Snape hoje, é se divertir, eu prefiro ser como você acha que sou, uma chata. - e virando-se, foi embora, passando por Sirius. Quando ele olhou para James, viu que ele contemplava a garota ir, e o rosto dele transmitia algo próximo a arrependimento. Por Elizabeth, por Snape? Ou pior, pela amizade com ele, Sirius? Impossível saber._

Sirius lembrava seu passado relacionado a Elizabeth, quando percebeu, de repente, que não estava sozinho ao lado do leito de Elizabeth. O senhor King estava ali, contemplando a filha com tristeza.

- Desculpe, senhor, eu não notei - murmurou Sirius, fazendo menção de sair.

- Não - disse Hugo - por favor, fique. É um consolo ver que Elizabeth tem bons amigos, pessoas que se importam com ela.

Um silêncio caiu depois disso, Sirius se sentia desconfortável.

- Senhor? - disse, receoso.

- Sim, filho - disse Hugo, virando-se para ele, uma sombra de sorriso em seu rosto - Sirius Black, não? Me lembro de você da festa de dezzesseis anos de Liza. Os Potter gostam muito de você, dizem que é um excelente garoto. E eu gostaria de agradecer por ter encontrado minha filha, e trazê-la a salvo para cá.

- Obrigado, sr. King - disse Sirius, totalmente sem graça pelo que ia contar - Mas eu queria dizer algo... - _e então você não vai mais me agradecer_, completou mentalmente.

- Oh, desculpe - disse Hugo, mais atento - pode falar.

- É que... a culpa é minha, senhor, por Elizabeth estar assim.

- E como poderia ser isso? - perguntou Hugo, calmo.

- Eu disse coisas a Elizabeth, senhor King. Coisas horríveis, eu a acusei de ser falsa, disse que ninguém se importava com ela... Eu a machuquei, e me arrependi depois, mas ela saiu do Três Vassouras muito perturbada. - as palavras vinham num turbilhão - Foi por isso que ela não pensou quando aceitou o presente de Madame Rosmerta. Que ela não pensou que havia algo estranho em Alberto mandar algo para ela assim, ao invés de usar uma coruja. Ela estava muito perturbada, e foi minha culpa. Ela nunca faria isso em outras circunstâncias.

Hugo não falou nada por um momento, mas Sirius não viu raiva alguma em seus olhos.

- Isso é bastante ruim, Sirius - disse Hugo, finalmente - mas, não importa quão duras foram as coisas que você disse, ou o quão abalada minha filha ficou, ela não podia ter cometido um erro elementar desses - a voz dele era setenciosa - Elizabeth é filha de um auror, quantas vezes eu mesmo não repeti a ela regras de prevenção? Rosmerta podia não ser Rosmerta, para começo de conversa. Para sua sorte, era, mas foi um Comensal disfarçado que entregou o pacote a Rosmerta, provavelmente tomando Poção Polissuco com os cabelos de Alberto.

Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas num gesto que lembrou a ele Elizabeth, Hugo levantou a mão, impedindo-o:

- Além de tudo, ela quer ser auror. Será, então, vítima de artimanhas melhores e menos óbvias que essa. Como vai sobreviver, se as emoções dominarem? Então, Sirius, não o considero culpado pelo que aconteceu, e por horrível que tenha sido o que disse a minha filha, vejo pela sua dedicação, ainda que exagerada e imprudente, que está arrependido. E, como pai, ainda tenho que agradecê-lo, a você e aos outros garotos, por terem trazido Elizabeth salva.

Sirius se calou depois disso, apesar de ainda querer gritar que a culpa era dele sim, que qualquer um poderia cometer uma falha, droga! Elizabeth era humana apenas, o seu pai não via que estava exigindo muito dela? Poxa, todo mundo tinha direito de errar.

E, além disso, havia mais um peso em seus ombros, que ele já dissera a Dumbledore, mas não tinha coragem de tocar no assunto com o Sr. King. Será que ele já sabia que o objeto enviado para matar Elizabeth fora um presente de alguém da família Black? O objeto, tão conhecido de Sirius, que ficava em um antigo armário, e que a mãe dele nunca permitira que ele ou Regulus abrisse.

Escuridão.

Sonhos de desgraça e premonição vinham um atrás do outro, e ela, se pudesse escolher, acordaria. Às vezes queria morrer, para aquilo parar. Seus sonhos mostravam os Comensaias da Morte torturando e matando, quando não o próprio Lord das Trevas.

Ela desejou morrer, para não ter que ver mais aquilo. Desejou morrer para se livrar da sensação de horror, de abandono que a envolviam. Mas, ela não morreu.

Em algum momento, ela começou a destinguir vozes do lado de fora, fora de seu sono e sonhos, que ela conseguia mais ou menos distinguir.

- Você é forte, querida - dizia uma voz grave.

- Minha filhinha - uma voz de mulher murmurava, parecia que estava chorando. E ela sabia que era sua mãe.

- Todos nós sentimos sua falta, Liza - dizia Lily

Mas havia uma outra voz, uma voz constante, que vinha acompanhada por um aperto de mão, que ela não sabia se era mesmo real, ou produção da sua mente, que de fato, as vezes, fantasiava.

- Você vai ficar bem... - dizia Sirius sempre e ela queria ficar apesar da tristeza que a engolfafa.

Naquela tarde de domingo, que Elizabeth não sabia ser tarde, uma semana após acontecido e já início de dezembro, uma triste Lily foi visitá-la, mas encontrou James lá dentro.

- Olá - murmurou ela - Pensei que Sirius que estaria aqui.

- Eu o substitui minutos atrás - disse James - Convenci com muito custo que ele precisava tomar banho e descansar um pouco.

Lily olhou James. Ele parecia preocupado e triste, como ela mesmo. Lily nunca o vira assim antes.

- É deseperador, não é? - murmurou o garoto - E quando eu penso que podia ter acontecido algo pior... - Lily também se sentia assim, mas não pode deixar de notar que as vezes parecia mais. Será que James não gostava de Elizabeth, inconsientemente o tempo todo? Estranhamente, esse pensamento a incomodava.

- Você a ama, não? - perguntou, suave.

- Sim, amo muito - disse ele, firme, e o coração de Lily despencou, enquanto pensava que devia estar feliz, mas não estava - Sirius é como meu irmão, mas Elizabeth é como minha irmã. Desde bebês estivemos juntos, não posso lembrar de um período de minha vida que ela não estivesse.

E um peso foi tirado do coração de Lily. Elizabeth era como a irmã dele. Irmã._ Merlin, eu sou horrível._

- E ela sempre vai estar, tenho certeza. Como na minha.

James olhou para Lily, encarando-a nos olhos:

- Lily, esse não é o melhor momento, mas eu quero me desculpar...

Mas a ruiva não estava prestando atenção, porque naquele momento, Elizabeth King voltava a abrir seus olhos. Lily sorriu imensamente quando viu a cor azul, mas logo seu sorrisso vacilou. Porque em seus olhos, havia alguma coisa que não era o mesma. Era como se o brilho que havia dentro de Elizabeth, houvesse se apagado.

Não foi Sirius a primeira pessoa que Elizabeth encontrou quando abriu os olhos.

Mas por que deveria ser? - pensou Elizabeth, varrendo seus primeiros pensamentos, e tentando se concentrar em Lily e James, que olhavam estarrecidos para ela.

- Liza! - gritou James - Oh, Merlin, obrigado! Como você está?

Foi o que bastou para Madame Pomfrey vir ver o que estava acontecendo, e ao perceber que sua paciente finalmente acordara, expulsar os dois dali.

- Como você se sente, querida? - perguntou, gentil.

Dor, caos se espalhava no mundo, fora de Hogwarts. E ver acontecer, era muito pior que ler ou ouvir falar. E a maldade, maior do que se poderia imaginar

_Morta. Eu queria estar morta_, ela pensou, mas guardou silêncio.

Quando James contou que Elizabeth acordara, Sirius se sentiu eufórico. Mas a vergonha o impedia de ir vê-la, pois se sentia culpado. E ele, que estivera ao lado da garota o tempo todo , foi o único a não correr a enfermaria a fim de visitá-la . Como se perdoar por ter magoado Elizabeth, quando ela já passava por um momento difícil? Como não notara que havia algo errado? Céus, ela estivera sob ameaça por três meses antes daquilo acontecer!

E agora ele podia ver cada burrada, cada sentimento escondido, cada erro cometido durante sete anos, mas não podia fazer o passado voltar atrás. E, apesar de se sentir assim, ainda havia coisas a serem esclarecidas. Ainda não havia provas sobre quem mandara a caixa de música para Elizabeth, apesar de para Sirius e a família King, ser algo óbvio. Provavelmente, ele deveria ter uma conversinha com Regulus sobre assuntos de família, como uma mãe potencialmente louca e homicida.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Treze - Natal

(...)

_Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

_(Far away)  
_

Sirius esperava, escondido, Regulus sair da aula, no corredor onde sabia que o garoto precisava passar. Sua esperança era que o irmão estivesse sozinho, sem os amigos sonserinos, e assim pegá-lo de guarda baixa. Na presença dos outros, o caçula era quase impossível de lidar.

A sorte estava ao lado dele, Regulus resolvera ficar para falar com o professor Slughorn e agora vinha caminhando solitário pelo corredor deserto, a face absorta em pensamentos, uma versão mais baixa e magra de Sirius. Notou o irmão mais velho, e já ia passando reto, quando Sirius o chamou. Regulus se voltou para ele, as mãos no bolso, tenso e defensivo.

- Ora, ora - disse ele, baixinho, e com sarcasmo - o que será que o famoso e infame Sirius quer comigo?

- Regulus, será que você pode parar com isso por um momento? Tenho um assunto sério para falar com você. - disse Sirius, tentando por as hostilidades de lado, e se lembrar que apesar de sonserino, ele era seu irmão e em um passado distante, eles tinham se importado um com o outro.

- Ok, então - disse o outro, abandonando o tom desagradável - O que aconteceu para você me procurar?

- Bem - começou Sirius - com certeza você ouviu falar do que aconteceu a Elizabeth King?

- Ah, sim, quem não ouviu?- disse Regulus, indiferente - Mas embora eu suspeite como isso te afete, o que tem a ver comigo?

- Vou chegar lá. Bem, você se lembra daquelas caixas de música que nosssa querida mãe guardava no armário? Aquelas que não podíamos abrir, porque deixavam a pessoa fraca...

- Sim. Fraca e cada vez mais, até morrer, dizia papai. Sim, o que tem elas?

- Bem, eram duas. Você reparou, nesse verão, se continuavam sendo duas?

- Sim, sim - disse Regulus, começando a ficar impaciente - Você pode falar logo o que quer?

- Eu quero dizer que o que fez Elizabeth ficar desacordada foi essa caixa de música. Ela podia ter morrido, Regulus... Porque Walburga enviou isso a ela.

Regulus fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, parecia que não acreditava na culpa da mãe.

- Disso eu tenho certeza, irmão. - tornou Sirius, ficando irritado - Mas o que me intriga é: quem sujou as mãos para enviar o objeto? Não mamãe... Então pensei, devido a algo que me disseram sobre nossa querida família, que outros parentes podiam estar envolvidos. E então, foi você?

Regulus fez um som irritado.

- E por que eu iria querer matar uma garota que nada tem a ver comigo? Ela não me fez nada, fora uma azaração ou duas.

- Porque é o que os Comensais da Morte fazem. Matam porque alguém os contrariou, matam para se divertir,por qualquer coisa. - disse Sirius, a voz fria - E é o que você quer, não é? É o que eles querem que você faça - Regulus empalideceu ligeiramente - E você mal pode esperar para se juntar. E então você fará isso, Reg, e pior - disse Sirius, usando o apelido de infância do caçula.

- É uma questão de sobrevivência, irmão - disse Regulus - E depois, temos que preservar o sangue bruxo...

- Ah, sim, o velho argumento de novo! - disse Sirius, irritado - E você ficará bem, matando e torturando seus colegas de escola, e pobres trouxas que nem sabem o que está acontecendo?

- É um mau necessário - disse Regulus, parecendo que despejava um texto já decorado - Mas você, você não precisa passar por isso Sirius, nem essa menina que você gosta. São puro-sangues, é só negarem gente traidora como os Potter, é só...

Sirius abriu a boca para argumentar, quando viu James, parecendo constrangido, atrás de Regulus:

- Sirius? Hum... eu não queria interromper, mas vamos visitar Elizabeth. Parece que Madame Pomfrey vai dar alta a ela hoje. Você não quer vir?

- Tudo bem - disse Sirius. - Mas você pode me esperar do lado de fora da enfermaria? Eu já vou.

Quando James sumiu de sua visão, Sirius voltou-se para o irmão, dizendo com toda calma e sentindo-se triste também:

- Você escolheu seu lado, Reg, eu escolhi o meu. Espero que nunca nos encontremos em uma batalha. Mas, não se meta com nenhum dos meus amigos, porque eu vou protegê-los, mesmo que signifique ferir você. - e dizendo isso, seguiu o mesmo caminho de James.

Elizabeth encarava os Marotos e Lily no pé de sua cama, esperando para que Madame Pomfrey finalmente a liberasse. Dorcas, Marlene e Michael aguardavam ao lado de fora.

Ela se forçou a sorrir quando James disse algo engraçado, mas havia uma coisa que ela precisava fazer. Sirius estava ali, era a primeira vez que vinha visitá-la, e ainda não tivera oportunidade de agradecê-lo. Além disso, Alberto a informara que Sirius não saíra do seu lado da enfermaria, e apesar do seu irmão imaginar algo romântico na atitude dele, Elizabeth sabia melhor. Conhecia Sirius o suficiente para dizer que ele estava com remorso, culpando-se, talvez, pelo que dissera a ela. Não por não acreditar que dissera a verdade, mas pelo estado em que ela ficou depois. Talvez ele até mesmo acreditasse, que tudo aquilo era culpa dele.

- Sirius - chamou ela baixinho. Ele se virou, estranhando que ela se dirigisse a ele.

- Eu já agradeci aos outros, então só queria dizer obrigada por ter me encontrado e carregado até aqui. Obrigado a todos vocês. Se não tivessem aparecido...

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, visivelemnte incomodado com os agradecimentos.

- Qualquer pessoa mais ou menos decente faria o que fizemos.

E, depois disso, não disse mais nada.

- Será que ela vai voltar ao normal? - questionava James, enquanto ele e Lily, pela primeira vez em sete anos, andavam em torno do lago, juntos, conversando mais amigavelmente do que nunca. - Você sabe, ela mais parece um zumbi agora.

- É só uma fase - disse Lily, com fervor - Elizabeth é forte.

- Eu sei - disse James, sorrindo - Eu desejo que as coisas voltem ao normal entre ela e Sirius, não sei se aguento essa versão soturna do Almofadinhas por muito mais tempo.

- As coisas nunca estiveram "normais" entre eles, James - disse Lily, rindo - Embora eu não seja ninguém para falar.

O garoto parou de andar, olhando para ela. Ela parou também, e eles se encararam por algum tempo, até que a ruiva disse:

- James, o que você ia me dizer na enfermaria, antes da Liza acordar? - ele respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem:

- Eu ia te dizer que realmente sinto muito por ter sido arrogante com você quando nos conhecemos. Por caçoar de você, e também pelo meu comportamento posterior. Foi imaturo da minha parte te perseguir, e ficar pedindo para sair com você sem parar.

- Então -disse ela, confusa e tentando esconder o desapontamento - você me superou...

James riu.

- Superei? Como? Isso é algo impossível. Eu continuo te adorando, mas prefiro ser seu amigo, a não ser nada. Não quero mais te ofender ou aborrecer, porque gosto demais de você para isso...

Lily sorriu, as palavras que nunca imaginara sair da boca de James Potter fazia tudo parecer um sonho. Sem perceber, ela foi se aproximando dele, como se um imã a puxasse. Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram, surpresos.

- James?

- Sim?- disse ele, sentindo-se nervoso com a perspectiva de Lily cada vez mais perto.

- Quer sair comigo? - perguntou ela, a boca quase encostando na de James. Ele sorriu, mal acreditando em seus ouvidos, antes de responder capturarando os lábios dela com os seus.

_Antes tarde do que nunca._

Foi o que Elizabeth pensou ao ouvir o relato de Lily que estava, finalmente, namorando James. Mas é claro que estava feliz pelos seus amigos, tinham demorado tanto tempo para se entender quando era óbvio que eram perfeitos juntos. As garotas estavam sozinhas no dormitório, na primeira noite em que Liza obteve alta da enfermaria, quando Lily contou a novidade.

Elizabeth também ficou feliz com a notícia de que a ruiva fora convidada para passar o Natal na casa dos Potter, o que era ótimo, pois os pais de Lily iam para a casa de uma tia de quem ela não gostava muito. O que não deixou a monitora muito feliz foi o que sua amiga disse depois, com olhos pidões que raramente usava:

- Liza, James vai convidar você também. Vamos, por favor? Vou me sentir tão sozinha com os meninos...

- E eu vou me sentir tão desconfortável com Sirius! De jeito nenhum!

- Eu sei que estou pedindo algo difícil, ficarem na mesma casa durante o feriado, mas Remus e Peter também vão, Sirius vai ficar o tempo inteiro com eles. Talvez vocês nem se cruzem! - ela disse, esperançosa. Elizabeth não disse nada - Por favor? - tentou mais uma vez, e dessa vez, ganhou

- Ok, ok. Não sei onde estou com a cabeça, mas eu vou. - Lily a abraçou, eufórica. Elizabeth riu, dizendo:

- Você está me devendo essa!

Depois desse episódio, as últimas semanas pareceram voar, e o tempo de voltar para casa chegou. Todos estavam eufóricos, claro, mas Elizabeth vira se aproximarem os dias que iria aos Potter cada vez mais tensa. Em Hogwarts, ela podia simplesmente evitar ficar nos mesmos lugares que Sirius. Mas em uma casa muito menor, encontraria o garoto mais vezes, sendo lembrada do que uma vez fora dela, da felicidade que sentia então.

Foi se sentido mais miserável do que nunca que abraçou os pais de James naquele inverno, e que se forçava a aparentar um entusiasmo que nem estivera perto de possuir. É claro que amava aquela família, que seria até bom não aguentar o olhar preocupado de Hugo King na sua direção, no entanto, naquele momento, queria mais que tudo ficar sozinha.

- Querida - dizia a Sra. Potter, sua madrinha - que bom te ver bem. Parece que você está ainda mais bonita!

Os Potter viviam em uma mansão de estilo vitoriano, antiga e circundada por um belo bosque. A casa contava com vários quartos, mas Lily insistiu em dividir um quarto com Elizabeth, pois se sentia muito insegura, ainda mais diante do fato óbvio dos pais de James serem muito ricos.

- É claro que você vive num castelo, Liza, e eu não me intimidei... Mas essa é a casa do meu namorado - a ruiva cochichou a amiga, com um sorriso ao pronunciar namorado.

James e Sirius dividiam um quarto, assim como Remus e Peter. Sirius dissera algo em um café-da-manhã sobre não passar o feriado inteiro ali, mas a Sra. Potter ficara tão brava que ele desistiu. Era óbvio para Elizabeth, que eles consideravam Sirius como um filho querido, e por isso, ela ficava feliz por ele. Amado finalmente depois do que passara com aquela família horrorosa.

Quanto a ela mesma, Elizabeth, ficava ajudando a madrinha com os preparativos da festa de Natal, com a desculpa verdadeira de sentir saudades. Ou então, trancava-se na biblioteca a fim de estudar para o N.I.E.M. Os outros aproveitavam fora de casa, mesmo com o tempo congelante. Era difícil ter um dia que não fizessem pelo menos uma guerra de bola de neve. A inclusão de Lily em suas conversas e brincadeiras, foi feita sem dificuldade, pois ela era alguém muito verdadeira, sem frescuras e direta. E os meninos adoraram a descoberta de que ela tinha um senso de humor afiado.

Às vezes, ela se reunia a Elizabeth, tentando fazer com que a morena se integrasse, sem sucesso. A garota estava firme, e impossivelmente teimosa em sua decisão.

Foi somente quando o dever de comprar presentes não pode ser mais adiado que ela se juntou a Lily para um dia cansativo no Beco Diagonal. Apesar do clima de medo no ar, mais bruxos que o normal se acotovelavam entre as lojas. Elizabeth comprou os presentes dos pais e e do irmão primeiro, para então ir atrás de algo para os amigos.

Primeiramente, entrou na Bichos procurando algo para Lily. Até o momento, a ruiva não comprara um bicho de estimação, apesar de parecer desejosa de um. Elizabeth estava inclinada a lhe dar uma coruja, mas talvez isso causasse problemas na família Evans. Os pais eram bem tolerantes, mas a irmã Petúnia teria um treco com uma coruja habitando a casa e a reação dos vizinhos... Bem, talvez desse um gato a ela. Lily gostava de animais, e desde que Liza ganhara Fera, agia como se o gato fosse um pouco dela também.

E, bem, Petúnia não poderia falar nada contra um gato, já que era um bicho perfeitamente comum. E ali estava um interessante. Grande para um filhote, peludo e negro, com a ponta do rabo branco e belos olhos verdes. Elizabeth chegou perto, e ele se aproximou, em uma atitude não-arisca.

- Ei, querido, acho que vou ficar com você. - disse, sorrindo. Virou-se para o vendedor e pediu que colocasse um laço no pescoço do gato, que ela já vinha buscá-lo. Saiu da loja e encontrou Lily desesperada em frente a uma loja para artigos de quadribol.

- Liza! Você precisa me ajudar com o presente para o James.

- Já vou, querida. Ainda preciso comprar o presente dos garotos, já volto.

_Ah, e também quase estou esquecendo da Dorcas e da Marlene_ - lembrou Elizabeth. Só depois de meia-hora, ela conseguiu voltar a loja de artigos para quadribol, carregada de sacolas. Para sua surpresa, Lily ainda estava lá, perdida. Segurava um livro "Quadribol: das origens a atualidade"

- O que você acha desse?

- James já tem... - disse Elizabeth, pensativa. - Mas por que você vai dar algo relacionado a quadribol?

- Não sei, ele é fanático, não?

- Bem, se você vai dar um livro ao James, acho melhor dar algo relacionado a Combate a Artes das Trevas, já que ele quer ser auror.

- Boa ideia! - animou-se Lily.

Elizabeth riu do entusiasmo dela.

- Vamos?

- Espera um pouco Lily, ainda tem um presente que eu preciso comprar - e procurou nas prateleiras o livro que queria, Voando com os Harpias. Era grosso e grande, com o símbolo do time na capa. Parecia que tinha as origens do time, a história de jogos e jogadores mais importantes dos seus anos de existência.

- Harpias, hum? - disse Lily, por cima do ombro de Elizabeth - Só Peter e Sirius torcem para eles. Para qual dos dois é?

- Já comprei o presente do Peter. Uma caixa gigante de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores - murmurou Elizabeth.

- Então é para o Sirius! - Lily quase gritou, surpresa e alegria óbvia na sua voz - E, bem, é meio caro, não?

- Nada caro, comparando com o colar que ele me deu um dia. E, depois, é Natal, vou dar presentes para todos, por que não daria para ele? - disse Liza, ríspida, e com isso, conseguiu diminuir, ao menos um pouco, o sorriso de Lily.

Era a manhã do dia 24 de dezembro, e todos tomavam café em uma grande mesa do salão, uma coruja branca pousou na mesa, estendendo sua pata em direção a Sirius. Ele abriu a carta, estranhando, e uma letra muito conhecida se desenhou diante de seus olhos.

_Preciso falar com você. Te encontro no Caldeirão Furado às 11 horas, não falte._

_W. Black_

Então sua "mãe" nem ao menos endereçara seu nome, mas tivera a coragem de "mandar" que ele a encontrasse. Sua primeira reação foi escrever uma carta de volta xingando-a, mas a curiosidade levou a melhor. A curiosidade e a vontade de confrontá-la a respeito da participação dela no atentado a Elizabeth. Sim, ele iria. Deu a todos a desculpa de que tinha uns negócios pendentes em relação a herança do seu tio, e se foi. No entanto, sabia que seus amigos não tinham engolido essa e teria que se explicar mais tarde.

Quando ele chegou ao Caldeirão, encontrou a Sra. Black em uma mesa afastada. Sentou-se, tenso, em frente a ela. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falaram nada.

- Então você veio - observou a Sra Black.

- O que você quer comigo? - perguntou Sirius, indo direto ao ponto.

- Quero te dar um último aviso. - disse ela, a voz fria - Afaste-se de traidores do sangue e sangue-ruins enquanto é tempo. Junte-se aqueles que vencerão, antes que seja tarde.

Sirius riu alto, as vezes fazia isso quando estava muito nervoso.

- Isso, o Regulus já me disse. E eu vou dizer o que disse a ele: não, nunca vou me juntar ao Lord das Trevas! E vou fazer uma pergunta também: por que você tentou matar Elizabeth?

A mulher a sua frente o encarou, nenhum medo ou remorso em seus olhos:

- Eu não tentei matar ninguém, ainda que não negue que ajudei com o meio. Se não fosse por mim, eles teriam encontrado uma morte mais dolorosa para a traidorazinha.

Sirius queria saltar sobre o pescoço de Walburga.

- Elizabeth nunca fez nada para você!

- Não? Não? Ela é mais uma da escória que infesta nosso mundo, impertinente e insignificante...

- Cala a boca! - disse Sirius, entre dentes.

- Então é verdade! - disse Walburga, mortificada - Você está obcecado com a garota, Regulus tinha me dito. Então depois de fugir e renegar sua família, indo viver com aquela gentalha, você pretende se unir a uma King! Sujar nosso nome...

- Ah, eu pretendo! - disse Sirius, revoltado, mas de certo modo saboreando as coisas que dizia. - Eu pretendo até me casar e ter filhos com uma trouxa ou traidora, ainda não decidi. E dar o nome Black a eles. E colocar o meu nome Black como um Auror, capturar gente como vocês ´para apodrecerem em Azkaban.

Walburga estava vermelha, aparentemente sufocando de raiva. E ele ainda nem tinha terminado.

- E se você voltar a tentar qualquer coisa contra Elizabeth, eu vou machucá-la, entendeu?

- Traidor - Walburga praticamente gritava agora, e várias pessoas voltaram seus olhares para eles. - Vergonha da minha carne!

- Que coincidência! Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa, mamãe - disse Sirius sarcático - porque eu também tenho vergonha do seu sangue correr nas minha veias!

E isso era mais do que ele podia aguentar antes de tentar algo contra sua mãe, por isso, saiu da mesa abruptamente. Já na rua, aparatou na casa dos Potter.

Lúcia, Hugo e Alberto King chegaram nos Potter para a ceia de Natal. Elizabeth e Lily terminavam de ajudar a mãe de James na cozinha, carregando travessas para serem postas a mesa.

Uma grande árvore de Natal tinha sido montade na sala de jantar, e anjinhos cantavam canções tradicionais. Elizabeth pensou que o clima estava muito agradável, as desgraças colocadas do lado de fora. Sorriu ao ver os Marotos e seu irmão discutirem sobre quadribol, como sempre, e especulou se Sirius gostaria de seu presente.

Para falar a verdade, ele parecia meio estranho, calado. Devia ter algo a ver com a carta que recebera mais cedo. Seus amigos estavam todos ali, seria alguma namorada? Era irritante perceber que ela continuava se importando tanto.

Assim que viu Lily, James se levantou para ficar com sua amada, e Elizabeth não sabia bem o que fazer. Ir até os garotos? Decidiu não ir, e se sentou em uma poltrona, observando os outros. Era solitário, mas não triste.

- Ei, Liza. - Elizabeth ergueu a cabeça, para encontrar um sorridente Remus. Apesar das olheiras e ar cansado, ele parecia feliz.

- Remus.

- Sabe, eu andei pensando... Você se importa se eu me juntar a você na biblioteca? Eu preciso estudar para os N.I.E.M's, mas não tem chance disso acontecer enquanto estiver o tempo todo com James e Sirius. Eles quase não estudam, e vão melhor que eu.

- Como se você tivesse notas ruins... - riu-se Elizabeth.

- Bem, não são ruins, mas eu consigo com esforço. Mas aqueles dois... Eu não sei, mas suponho que não tenha nascido gênio como eles. Fora o cansaço por causa do meu problema... - e ele subtamente parou de falar, como se tivesse ido longe demais.

- Seu pequeno problema peludo - completou Liza, suave. Remus lhe deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu sei que você descobriu há um tempo atrás. Mas eu ficava pensando se você não acharia isso... repugnante?

Elizabeth riu.

- Não. Eu acho Filch e sonserinos repugnantes, não você, ainda que tenha esse problema. Quer dizer, isso pode acontecer com qualquer um, a chatice de Filch, não.

Remus riu com isso, e a conversa deles foi interrompida pelo Sr. Potter avisando que era meia-noite. Todos se cumprimentavam, Elizabeth abraçou Remus, os pais, os padrinhos, Lily e então se deparou com Sirius. Talvez fosse sua última chance de abraçá-lo, de sentí-lo. Como sua cabeça encostava no seu peito, ela descançou a cabeça ali por um breve momento e inalou fundo, querendo guardar o aroma dele, fingindo por um instante que tudo estava bem.

Então alguém, James, cutucou-a, querendo cumprimentar a amiga, e a breve mágica passou.

Sirius foi dormir com a barriga pesada de tanto comer, e com um humor melhor do que durante o dia. O sono veio assim que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro. Imagens de sua infância vinham no seu sonho, difusas. Até que as coisas se inverteram, e ele começou a sonhar com seus pais.

Seu pai o olhava com um ar de decepção, desdém, enquanto sua mãe gritava "vergonha da minha carne". Quando Sirius a encarou, percebeu que ao lado dela jazia os corpos de James e Elizabeth. E então ela gritava "Traidores de sangue, escória!".

E então ele acordou respirando como se tivesse corrido, a camiseta com que dormira molhada de suor. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu, as imagens vivas demais na sua cabeça. Resolveu descer para tomar um chá, e então notou um barulho estranho. Olhou e viu um bisbilhoscópio no topo de uma pilha de presentes na sua cama. Ah, sim os presentes de Natal. Era madrugada, logo amanheceria.

Curioso, foi abrir alguns presentes. James lhe dera um estojo para cuidar de sua vassoura, os Potter uma correntinha com pingente de um leão. Havia um cartão escrito: " Para nosso amado filho, Sirius. Com amor, Charles e Rosemary Potter."

Sirius sorriu, uma sensação quente no peito. Peter e Remus eram as pessoas que compraram o Bisbilhoscópio, e havia um cartão com ele. "Para você saber quando garotas te dão presentes suspeitos. Um Natal Maroto para você, Rabicho e Aluado.". Sirius riu, então havia algo errado com os presentes.

De fato, alguns eram de meninas que o perseguiam, e ele não ficaria surpreso se tivesse Amortentia neles ou algo do gênero. Pegou outro, era um pouco pesado e parecia um livro. Curisos, rasgou o pacote, e ficou eufórico: o livro do Harpias, um lançamento! Em um pequeno cartão, uma letra muito sua conhecida.

S.

Espero que goste e ainda não tenha.

Feliz Natal,

E.

O que ele comprara nesse Natal para ela, perto daquele livro, não era nada. Decidiu que havia perdido o sono, e se levantou, pensando no chá. Desceu as escadas e atravessou a sala de jantar para chegar a cozinha. Pegou um bule, e começou a preparar o chá. Estava colocando o líquido na xícara quando um barulho o assustou e ele derramou a o líguido muito quente em sua camisa.

- Merda! - xingou ele ao sentir sua pele começar a queimar e rapidamente arrancou a camisa.

- Er... Desculpe - disse a voz que ele reconheceu ser de Elizabeth - Não queria te assustar.

Ele se virou, Elizabeth estava ali, em um grosso robe azul-escuro. Pela tensão e encolhimento do corpo dela podia-se dizer que estava com frio. Tudo bem que estava nevando lá fora - mas isso era lá fora. Dentro, estava até agradável. Mas, afinal de contas, ela sempre havia sido friolenta. Em seus braços, estava o novo gato de Lily.

Sirius ergueu uma sombrancelha para Elizabeth, um sorriso brincando em sua face. Mas ele notou então que ela nem percebera. Parecia congelada, olhando para a visão dele sem camisa com olhos um pouco maiores que o normal e as bochechas rosadas.

Então Sirius começou a se sentir constrangido porque ela estava tão obviamente embaraçada. Procurou um assunto qualquer para falar.

- Aceita chá? - perguntou a Elizabeth, querendo sair daquela situação estranha, mas desejando muito que ela ficasse. O gato preto saltou dos braços distraídos da garota, aproveitando sua distração

- Um... eu não sei...

- Então, por que acordada tão cedo?

- Eu tive de separar Malvado de Fera, eles estavam fazendo muito barulho, fiquei com medo da madrinha me expulsar... Acho que estão tendo problemas de relacionamento...

- Malvado? Isso é nome?

- Bem, chamavam-no assim na loja, e Lily não quis mudar. - e dizendo isso, finalmente se mexeu para pegar uma xícara de chá.

- Elizabeth - Sirius chamou baixinho, e a garota voltou toda sua atenção para ele. - Eu amei o presente, muito obrigado.

Ela fez um gesto como quem quer dizer "não foi nada".

- É sério, eu queria muito o livro do Harpias. E meu presente para você não foi nada comparado...

- Eu vi a caixa - disse ela sorrindo - Uma caixa com meus doces preferidos. Obrigada por lembrar.

Sirius pensou que nunca seria capaz de esquecer algo referente a ela, e de repente, soube que não conseguiria se manter mais longe dela.

-Liza... - começou ele.

Ela estava sentada a mesa, bebericando o chá, e o apelido pronunciado por Sirius soava como música a seus ouvidos.

- Nós podemos... podemos ser amigos? - perguntou hesitante, sabendo que depois de tudo que havia feito, pedia demais. Mas o sorriso doce de Elizabeth varreu seus temores.

- Eu nunca te considerei menos que isso. - ela disse, levantando-se, pois tinha terminado o chá. Sirius não se conteve, e a puxou para um abraço, aspirando seu cheiro floral. Quando a soltou, pode ver que as bochechas dela estavam mais vermelhas que nunca. Claro, esquecera que ainda estava sem camisa!

- Uh... E-eu v-vou indo...- Elizabeth disse, a voz trêmula - Boa noite, Sirius. E Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal - murmurou Sirius, vendo-a ir, e acreditando que aquele era mesmo Natal maravilhoso, apesar de tudo.

Elizabeth adentrou o seu quarto, para encontrar Lily bem desperta, sentada na cama. Seu coração parecia disparado numa corrida louca, e ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Liza? - chamou Lily, e só então Elizabeth percebeu que a ruiva tinha uma cara preocupada.

- O que foi?

- Fui ao céu e voltei - disse Elizabeth, rindo, mas ao mesmo tempo pensando que estava se comportando como uma garotinha com seu primeiro namorado, o que não era o caso. Sentou-se na cama.

- Vai contar ou não? - perguntou Lily, irritando-se.

Elizabeth contou a cena a amiga, que ergeu as sobrancelhas, incrédula:

- Tudo isso porque ele estava sem camisa?

- Lily, não é qualquer um sem camisa... É Sirius! Me abraçando e dizendo que quer ser meu amigo!

- Não é como se você nunca tivesse visto ele sem camisa...

- Eu nuca vi - murmurou Elizabeth.

- Você o quê! - gritou Lily - Oh Meu Deus! Como? Vai dizer que quando vocês... você sabe, vocês não tiraram as roupas?

- Quem disse que nós...? - rebateu Elizabeth, corada até a raiz dos cabelos. - O que te faz pensar isso?

- Nossa! Acho que estou tendo uma síncope aqui! Estamos falando de Sirius Black! O Sirius Black, pegador sem piedade...e você me diz que nunca...

- Nunca - murmurou Elizabeth, e Lily acreditou ouvir uma ponta de descontentamento na sua voz - Ele era muito... cuidadoso comigo. Dizia que queria ir devagar, que comigo seria ser diferente, tínhamos todo o tempo...

Agora Lily parecia a beira das lágrimas:

- Isso é tão lindo, Liza! Ele deve gostar muito de você...

- Gostava... - murmurou Elizabeth. Lily resolveu não discutir com a amiga, sabia que ela podia ser extremamente teimosa. Se ela não queria ver que Sirius tinha sentimentos por ela, então tudo bem. Em algum momento, ela teria de perceber.

- Bem, mas o importante - disse a ruiva, mudando de assunto - é que vocês voltaram a ser amigos, certo? Não era o que você queria?

-Era - a morena deu um meio sorriso sincero. Tudo o que queria era poder ficar perto dele, vê-lo, falar com ele... Ainda que nada voltasse a ser como antes, não importava. - Agora acho que vou dormir. Feliz Natal, Lily

- Feliz Natal, Liza - disse a ruiva, satisfeita por ver um pouco do brilho dos olhos de Elizabeth retornar. Achava que o responsável por isso só podia ser Sirius.

Logo caiu na inconsciência, e naquela noite teve sonhos tranquilos, onde ela e James viviam em uma casa bonita como aquela, com uma grande árvore de Natal, e crianças e um gato correndo pela sala.


End file.
